To Light Another's Path
by LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: TRADUCTION Apprendre à John à observer semble être une bataille perdue, mais quand Sherlock tombe malade et se soumet aux soins de John, réalisera-t-il qu'il y a davantage dans la vie que la science de la déduction ? Pendant ce temps, il y a un meurtre à résoudre, et John doit essayer de convaincre Sherlock de ne pas sacrifier sa propre santé pour le bien de l'affaire. J/S h/c
1. Chapitre 1

******Traduction, avec son aimable autorisation, de ************To Light Another's Path** par Beautifulfiction.

**_Avertissement : Du sang et une légère vulgarité pour ce chapitre._**

_Note de l'Auteur : C'est ma première tentative dans la fanfiction Sherlock, et j'espère que c'est aussi fun à lire que ça l'est à écrire :) Merci à fritz72 pour les encouragements sans fin.A tous ceux concernés par mes pièces dans d'autres fandoms, ne craignez rien, elles continuerons normalement.  
_

_B xxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Beautifulfiction pour son aimable permission pour la présente traduction, sa gentillesse sans fin et ses réponses aux questions quand je m'interrogeais sur le sens de ses magnifiques phrases. Que tous ceux qui peuvent lire cette fic dans sa langue d'origine n'hésitent pas à le faire, car malgré tous mes efforts, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais transmettre tout le charme, la beauté et le style évocateur de l'original. Merci d'écrire de si belles fics.**

**J'ai prévu d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, mais je suis assez lente, alors j'espère que vous attendrez avec patience chaque chapitre. Pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des traductions, le meilleur endroit est à LunaticFrenchFangirl POINT tumblr POINT com**

**LFF xx**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Un  
**

Des flashs de lumière bleue ricochaient le long des murs de la ruelle, teintant les déchets et la saleté de nuances violettes. Le cadavre reposait sur le dos, ses yeux marrons vides fixant la bande étroite du ciel couvert de Londres. Ses lèvres blêmes étaient relâchées et légèrement espacées, révélant la morne lueur ivoire des dents, droites sauf une incisive inférieure de travers. Les vêtements de la victime étaient encore enroulés autour de ses formes, les pans du manteau bleu marine pris sous ses épaules : une toile de fond sombre pour la blessure sanglante qui gravait son sourire dans son cou.

Sherlock pressa un doigt sur la blessure, la pellicule fine des gants en latex ne faisant rien pour protéger sa peau du tranchant brumal de l'air hivernal. Elle était profonde, sans doute la cause de la mort. Il voyait une flaque de sang superficielle prise dans la fente de l'entaille, coagulée alors que son corps refroidissait. La peau sur le bord de la blessure était cireuse, les cellules mortes avant que quoi que ce soit comme la guérison ne puisse commencer. Pas qu'elle aurait pu se remettre du coup fatal, bien sûr.

"Dis-moi ce que tu vois."

Il n'avait aucun besoin de tourner la tête et de diriger la question; John saurait qu'elle lui était destinée. Le bruit sec et staccato de ses genoux alors qu'il s'accroupissait aux côtés de Sherlock sembla bruyant dans la ruelle étroite, et ces mains gentilles et guérisseuses glissèrent sur les restes rebondis de ce qui avait été, un peu plus d'un jour avant, une personne bien vivante.

Par le passé, Sherlock ne se serait pas donné la peine de reconnaître l'humanité enfuie du cadavre – en tout cas pas au-delà de ce que l'affaire requérait. Un corps n'était rien d'autre qu'une pile d'indices pour lui, et à cet égard il n'avait pas changé, mais il savait que John voyait les choses différemment : leurs vues dichotomiques de l'empathie et de l'information.

John verrait encore la femme comme une patiente, même si elle était au-delà de la portée de ses soins, et il la traiterait comme telle. Sherlock se perdrait dans la fugue des données que ses restes avaient à offrir, et à leur propre façon ils verraient tous deux la personne qu'elle avait été.

"Une blessure au couteau sur le cou, tranchant à travers sa trachée et l'artère carotide." John grimaça, ses yeux sombres de pitié alors que ses doigts couverts sondaient la blessure avant de descendre vers son sternum, et ensuite vérifiaient ses mains. "Aucune vraie blessure défensive; un ongle cassé, mais c'est tout. Elle a dû mourir en quelques minutes."

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil oblique, regardant John avec soin. Ce visage tanné était pale à cause du froid : la vasoconstriction emmenant son sang vers son noyau chaud, gardant sa température stable tout en permettant à ses extrémités de souffrir. Sa mâchoire puissante se serra fortement, les molaires écrasées les unes contre les autres alors que la détresse floue trouvait un exutoire vain. Ce devait être aveuglant, pensa Sherlock, parce qu'autrement comment l'évidence pouvait-elle aussi facilement négligée ? John n'était pas stupide, mais il n'observait toujours rien d'important.

"Quoi d'autre ?" l'invita-t-il à continuer, ignorant le déplacement des bottes de Lestrade sur le sol sale et le soupir saccadé d'impatience de Anderson. Ils pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient, après tout, demandé son aide.

John secoua un peu la tête, jetant un coup d'œil de son côté et rencontrant les yeux de Sherlock avec un regard légèrement entendu. C'était un schéma dans lequel ils étaient entrés à chaque scène de crime. Sherlock observait, consumait et déduisait la connaissance en quelques instant, prenant seulement du temps supplémentaire pour cimenter les détails dans son esprit. Il savait que ses capacités étaient bien au-delà de ce que la plupart des gens considérait comme normal, mais John les trouvait fascinantes. Il avait montré un intérêt, et Sherlock se retrouvait à rendre l'effort. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais ajuster l'esprit de John au niveau du sien, mais il voulait en donner à John un avant-goût : cette satisfaction frémissante de prendre la somme des menus détails disponibles et de peindre un chef d'œuvre de vérité à partir de ses fragments.

Et donc il demandait que John se donne à fond et améliore son point de vue superficiel. Le succès était plutôt limité.

Il regarda les yeux de John balayer le corps, et finalement, il vit le moment où cette concentration se déplaça, quand John cessa de voir une personne – _vingt-sept ans, accro au travail, lui tardait de voyager mais n'avait jamais le temps_ – et observa les faits à la place.

"Où est tout le sang ?"

Sherlock sourit, se permettant la plus légère exhalation de quelque chose comme du soulagement. Que ça ait pris plusieurs minutes à John pour remarquer ce qu'il avait identifié en un battement de cœur n'était peut-être pas des plus encourageant, mais ni Lestrade (distrait par le divorce, fonctionnant en dessous de son efficacité habituelle) ni Anderson (simplement incompétent) n'en étaient arrivés à saisir cette question essentielle.

Un poids dans la poche du manteau guida les doigts de Sherlock, et il en retira le téléphone, enlevant un gant avec un bruit sec alors qu'il permettait aux informations sur la vie de cette femme de se dérouler sous son toucher.

"Sophie Lattimer. Elle n'a pas été tuée ici," dit-il finalement, en se relevant puis faisant face à Lestrade. La main du Détective Inspecteur était pincée sur l'arête de son nez, et il réussit un hochement de tête brusque : un simple geste d'encouragement. Pas que Sherlock en eut besoin. "Si c'était le cas, la ruelle serait couverte de sang, tout comme ses vêtements."

"Le tueur l'a rhabillée ?" John plissa les yeux d'un air sceptique vers la femme. "Ils lui vont bien, ce qui dit que c'était planifié, mais la blessure au couteau est maladroite..."

"Et avec une lame étroite inadaptée à la tâche. La plaie est irrégulière là où elle a été forcée. Les vêtements lui vont parce que ce sont les siens : une marque d'enseigne bon marché retirés précipitamment de son armoire, mais –" Sherlock plissa les yeux, assimilant la situation dans son ensemble. "Elle ne s'est pas habillée."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" Lestrade laissa tomber sa main, son regard parcourut aveuglément le corps à leurs pieds.

Sherlock laissa échapper un dur soupir de tout-le-monde-est-idiot et sentit John se crisper à ses côtés avant de s'avancer très légèrement plus près. Ce n'était pas une réprimande ou un avertissement, mais une allusion de mouvement qui était la plus légère présence d'une laisse sur l'impatience de Sherlock. Il y avait une compréhension muette du fait qu'avec la brillance venait l'arrogance, et une demande silencieuse de John d'épargner le Yard de sa morsure.

"Toute femme prête à dépenser presque un mois de salaire sur une paire de chaussures Manolo Blahnik," il fit un geste vers les talons aiguilles élégants, tellement détonants qu'ils semblaient obscènes au milieu des saletés du caniveau, "ne les assortirait pas avec une jupe standard, un chemisier en polyester et un manteau de franchement mauvaise qualité. Aucun doute qu'elle gardait ses meilleurs vêtements pour le travail; directrice financière, à en juger par la pléiade d'applications de bourse sur son téléphone, et portait les autres chez elle dans ses rares heures hors du bureau."

Il fit une pause, rassemblant les détails autour de lui-même, bien trop conscient des regards de perdus-en-mer qu'il recevait de tout le monde à portée de voix. "Elle était nue quand elle a tuée, comme prouvé par la sang séché." Il s'accroupit, souleva d'un petit coup le bas de son chemisier pour révéler une patine sépia sur sa peau. "Le tueur l'a essuyé sur ses mains et sa poitrine pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur les bords de ses vêtements, mais a oublié ses pieds. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures ou de bas, et des gouttelettes sont restées entre ses doigts de pied, suggérant qu'elle se tenait debout au moment de l'attaque. Le coup a été porté depuis l'arrière par quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Un amant."

"Parce qu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements ?" demanda John, et Sherlock fit un bref hochement de tête, ses lèvres s'inclinant en un soupçon de sourire alors qu'il levait les yeux vers John depuis là où il était à nouveau accroupi aux côtés de la femme.

"A qui d'autre exposerait-on son dos nu ? Qui que c'était, elle ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque attaque. A en juger par les fils de haute qualité coincés dans le talon de la chaussure, un mélange de laine, au velours double torsion, elle a été assassinée dans un appartement haut de gamme. Chez elle. C'est là que vous trouverez le sang et," il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, vit les aiguilles planant sur trois heures de l'après-midi, "probablement l'identité de l'amant meurtrier, si vous vous dépêchez."

Il bougea pour se lever, déplaçant son poids sans pensée directe de son esprit, pourtant quelque chose – un sens indéfinissable de quelque chose de mal – fit se contracter et s'affaiblir ses muscles. Devant lui, le cadavre se brouilla, ses contours nets devenant troubles alors que sa tête tournait. Ça passa en une question de secondes, le laissant cligner des yeux de confusion avec le poids chaud de la main de quelqu'un sur son coude.

"Ça va ?" La question de John était abrupte; affûté par la bataille, et Sherlock frissonna sous le fardeau de ce regard pénétrant. "Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?"

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut un faible reniflement, et il se faufila hors de la prise de John alors qu'il ajustait son manteau et qu'il enlevait le latex collant de sa main gauche. "Je vais bien," répondit-il sèchement, en se reculant du corps et se libérant de la prise fétide de l'espace aérien de la ruelle étroite. "L'adresse est dans le téléphone." Il le passa à Lestrade.

Lestrade hocha la tête, son regard tombant avec pitié sur la femme une fois de plus avant qu'il ne fasse un geste vers Anderson et son équipe. "Commencez la procédure. Nous allons examiner l'appartement et voir ce que nous pouvons trouver." Il leva une main, son expression sombre alors que Sherlock marchait presque dans l'éventail chaud de sa paume. "Je vous enverrai un texto si nous avons encore besoin de vous."

"Une perte de temps," dit Sherlock d'un ton sec, se renfrognant alors qu'un autre frisson se frayait un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La journée s'éteignait, entraînée par la prise sombre de l'hiver, et l'air froid et humide semblait s'infiltrer par les bords de son manteau et faire des nids près de sa peau. "John et moi vous y retrouverons."

Il évita la masse de Lestrade avant qu'il ne puisse protester, se dirigeant vers la rue principale. Il savait sans regarder que John le suivrait, sans doute avec un regard d'excuse et un sourire. Il semblait avoir fait sa mission dans la vie d'aplanir les poils hérissés que Sherlock laissait où qu'il aille. Il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi John se dérangeait. Les opinions des autres n'avait aucune influence sur sa vie, ça ne faisait aucune différence sur le Travail, après tout...

Un autre frisson traversa son corps, réveillant une cacophonie gémissante de douleurs dans son sillage. Ses genoux semblaient fait de béton qui s'écroulait, et les muscles dans ses cuisses tremblaient sous l'effort de chaque pas. Peut-être que John avait raison après tout. Le dernier repas avait été il y avait longtemps. Dès que l'affaire le permettrait, il mangerait quelque chose : un geste symbolique pour le corps qui transportait la lueur de son esprit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, prenant un moment pour apprécier l'odeur de Londres – _gaz d'échappement de voitures, diesel et sans plomb, la menace toujours présente de la pluie, la décomposition et la légère fragrance liquide de la Tamise_ – avant de lever la main pour héler un taxi qui passait. Le taxi londonien ralentit au trottoir, un volume noir familier, et Sherlock réprima un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se glissait dans le berceau inconfortable du siège.

"Admiral Walk," donna-t-il comme instruction au chauffeur, regardant l'essaim de perles et autre assortiment se balancer du rétroviseur alors que le véhicule entrait dans le trafic. C'était vaguement hypnotique, un métronome involontaire au roulis élégant du taxi, et Sherlock se retrouva à le fixer d'un air absent à travers le voile éraflé de la cloison.

"Tu ne vas pas bien."

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils brûlaient le long des plis de ses paupières alors qu'il les ouvrait de nouveau en les traînant. Bien sûr, John choisirait ce moment-là pour être observateur. Peut-être qu'il était naturellement plus attentif aux détails des vivants, plutôt que des morts. Il était docteur, après tout, un détective du malaise biologique du peuple, et un qui semblait sensible d'une manière exaspérante aux douces fluctuations à la fois de l'humeur et de la santé de Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux. Il n'avait pas été malade durant l'année où John l'avait connu, en tout cas, rien qui ne soit auto-infligé. Blessé, oui, et légèrement empoisonné par une expérience prenant une tournure inattendue, mais rien de plus sérieux. John n'avait même pas été sollicité pour utiliser le kit d'overdose de qualité hospitalière que Sherlock savait qu'il avait rassemblé après la soit-disant descente de drogues de Lestrade. Il n'y en avait simplement eu aucun besoin. Même durant ses crises les plus profondes d'ennui, Sherlock n'était pas retourné à sa substance récréative préférée. Pourtant là se trouvait John, sans doute voyant bien plus dans la trahison persistante du corps de Sherlock que lui-même n'était disposé à en afficher.

"Tu es toujours pale, Sherlock," signala John, "mais maintenant tu es presque gris. Plus évidente est la manière dont tu bouges – raide et sensible – comme si c'était toi qui avait une jambe douteuse." Un léger sourire s'incurva sur la bouche de John, moqueur à la mention de sa claudication psychosomatique, partie depuis longtemps à ce moment-là à moins qu'il ne soit émotionnellement épuisé.

Sherlock essaya de le lui rendre, mais son visage semblait rigide et anormal, ses muscles ne répondant pas, donc il interrompit la tentative avant de lui donner une chance. Il referma les yeux, exaspéré par la douleur basse et crissante qui avait commencé à palpiter à ses tempes. Probablement causée par la fluorescence nauséeuse et cireuse de la lumière intérieure du taxi, pensa-t-il.

L'effleurement frais des doigts de John sur son front le fit reculer, se cognant presque la tête contre la fenêtre alors que l'instinct faisait entrer brusquement des muscles endoloris en action. La main de John hésita, toujours levée, et Sherlock vit le moment où la décision fut prise d'avancer, plutôt que de battre en retraite. Les lèvres minces de John se serrèrent davantage, ses épaules se tendant légèrement alors qu'il répétait le geste, sachant très bien que Sherlock n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était efficacement cloué dans le coin, incapable d'éviter le léger examen.

C'était le plus simple des contacts, banal dans son innocence, mais Sherlock se retrouva quand même à regarder fixement, ses yeux lançant un regard furtif sur le visage de John dans une quête affamée pour des indices. Les émotions n'avaient jamais été son domaine, mais des mois de familiarité avaient rendu les expressions de John moins opaques que la plupart, et il connaissait bien trop l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire des lignes autour des yeux de John.

"Peut-être que j'ai ramené quelque chose du cabinet," songea-t-il doucement, se rapprochant le long du siège et pressant sa paume sur le front de Sherlock. "Il y en a plein qui se promènent. Période de grippes et tout ça."

"Non." Le mot claqua dans l'air entre eux, et John souleva un sourcil sceptique. "Je ne suis pas malade, John. Je n'en ai pas le temps."

"Laisse-moi deviner, pas pendant que tu es sur une affaire. Comme manger et dormir." John soupira, retira sa main vers la périphérie plus sûre et moins intime du poignet de Sherlock. Il ne demanda pas la permission. Il pensait probablement que c'était inutile dans la recherche d'un diagnostique, pourtant Sherlock réalisa faiblement qu'il ne lui refuserait jamais de toute façon. "Tomber malade n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler, tu sais."

"Le pouvoir de l'esprit; il y a eu plusieurs études..." La voix de Sherlock s'affaiblit lorsque John leva les yeux vers lui sous un froncement de sourcils, les lignes encadrant ses lèvres s'approfondissant sous le doute. Clairement ce n'était pas le moment pour plus d'éclaircissements.

"Je ne peux pas dire si tu as de la fièvre ou non, pas quand tu es resté dans le froid pendant plus d'une heure, mais nous devrions rentrer à Baker Street."

"Non !" Sherlock saisit le poignet de John, retirant sa main de là où des doigts frais et secs pressaient contre son pouls radial. "Ma santé est satisfaisante pour examiner l'appartement. Ça pourrait signifier la différence entre un meurtrier dans une cellule ou se promenant dans les rues."

C'était un bon argument, un qu'il brandissait devant lui comme une carotte sur un bâton parfois. Cela échouait rarement par se solder par un abandon final. Peu de personnes normales pouvaient permettre à l'équilibre de leur code moral de pencher en faveur de garder le lit par rapport à la capture d'un dangereux criminel, mais il semblait que peut-être cette fois John avait trouvé son point critique.

"Lestrade n'est pas idiot, Sherlock, quoi que tu puisses penser. Il est plus que capable de fouiller l'appartement lui-même. Il nous enverra un texto s'il trouve quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. De plus, tu as dit toi-même avant même que nous quittions Baker Street que l'affaire était sans intérêt."

"Elle l'est." Il soupira, souhaitant qu'il y ait un panthéon d'immoralité plus intrigant disponible pour lui. Nombre de criminels de Londres semblaient manquer terriblement de créativité depuis que Moriarty se terrait. "Pas de chambre close, pas de tueur en série... pas de nuance unique pour capturer mon intérêt. Une affaire telle un livre ouvert. Lestrade m'a seulement demandé parce que sa charge de travail a atteint un pic intolérable. Il a besoin d'affaires résolues rapidement et sans finesse." Il sourit. "Cela correspond au meurtre, en fait."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si désireux de voir son appartement ?" défia John, s'enfonçant dans son siège et croisant les bras, son menton levé en défi pugnace. "Tu veux t'assurer que tu as raison ?"

"Je sais que j'ai raison," répondit-il, courbant les épaules et essayant de ne pas trembler. Le chauffage du taxi faisait un travail parfaitement correct pour transformer l'air en velours chaud autour d'eux, mais ça ne ferait que refermer le piège d'acier de l'hiver d'autant plus fort autour d'eux quand ils atteindraient leur destination. "Je vis dans l'espoir éternel que peut-être il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant à découvrir qu'un cadavre dans une ruelle; quelque chose qui élèvera ce crime du banal et lui permettra de monter dans le royaume de l'intrigant."

Il entendit le son réprimé du soupir de John. Pas celui qu'il faisait quand il essayait de ne pas sourire, mais l'autre : la contrariété. Le timbre était plus faible, et il y avait une minuscule intonation vers le bas. Sherlock avait entendu ce son fréquemment durant le dernier mois depuis la confrontation avec Moriarty à la piscine. John devenait de plus en plus frustré avec les humeurs sombres de l'ennui et le comportement imprudent qu'elles inspiraient souvent. Il se lassait de la manière dont l'esprit de Sherlock se tournait vers l'intérieur, destructeur et mordant, quand il n'y avait rien d'autre pour occuper la tempête d'intellect et de déduction.

C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle Sherlock voulait voir l'appartement, pas parce l'affaire avait un quelconque réel intérêt, mais simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Retourner à Baker Street serait la même chose que sombrer à nouveau dans ces ombres oppressantes – permettant à la concentration de son esprit de se disperser, tranchant et douloureux envers toutes les cibles sans méfiance de sa frustration : Mme Hudson, John, des étrangers prétendument innocents et, bien sûr, lui-même.

Non, une affaire – _n'importe quelle_ affaire – était mieux que ça. Son esprit avait besoin de nourriture, d'exercice, de défi, ou il commençait à marcher dans les avenues crépusculaires de "un peu pas bien". S'il ne pouvait pas déduire l'écoulement du sang et le mystère de particulaires alors il se retrouvait piégé dans une boucle de connaissance dénuée de sens s'écoulant toujours vers l'intérieur – le schéma des feux de signalisation, la vie du facteur, les secrets intimes de tous ceux autour de lui – tout prenant de la place sur le disque dur de son esprit et pesant sur lui dans la mer de la non-pertinence.

Il valait mieux éplucher le banal que le Yard pouvait offrir que de se soumettre encore à ça. Avant John, il ne serait pas gêné – il aurait survécu à la tempête du mieux qu'il pouvait par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire et garder ses critères élevés d'intrigue – mais maintenant il se retrouvait étrangement peu disposé à laisser John être témoin des vraies profondeurs dans lesquelles il pouvait sombrer. Après tout, il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit assez pour finalement briser la force de John et le faire partir.

Non, ce serait intolérable.

Le taxi s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, interrompant ses pensées, et il contraignit ses membres à l'activité. John fut laissé à payer le conducteur alors que Sherlock se faufilait hors de son siège et trottait le long des marches vers l'immeuble immaculé. C'était cher, mais pas assez bien pour garder un portier dans le personnel. Clairement Mlle Lattimer avait la satisfaction d'un travail bien payé dans la City et le bénéfice de quelques investissements intelligents pour se permettre l'endroit, bien qu'il l'estimerait au-delà de portée de son salaire. Elle avait une autre source de liquide, bien que la pertinence de ce fait était sujette à discussion.

Un système à carte magnétique protégeait la porte, et il soupira d'irritation avant de regarder le système d'interphone sur la droite. Un appartement était parfaitement sans nom, et il eut un sourire suffisant alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton au-dessus, attendant qu'une voix grésille par l'interphone.

"Oui ?"

_Fumeur dans la quarantaine, éducation dans une école privée, probablement haut placé dans le conseil des directeurs dans une des corporations sans nom jonchant les rues de Londres._ "Oh, génial !" dit Sherlock, permettant qu'un sourire et une touche d'essoufflement entrent dans sa voix. "Je viens juste pour voir l'appartement vide au troisième étage, mais le foutu agent immobilier est en retard. Pourriez-vous me laisser entrer pour que je puisse au moins regarder le bâtiment en attendant ?"

Près de lui, John roula des yeux, une expression qui ne fit rien pour cacher la grimace. Il détestait clairement quand Sherlock faisait semblant d'être normal, se glissant avec une aisance douloureuse sous une apparence comme celle-ci. Malheureusement, de telles choses étaient souvent plus simples que de dire la vérité. Ça ne devrait pas marcher, les mensonges et la tromperie, les gens devraient poser plus de questions, avancer plus de mises en doute, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ils ne le faisaient jamais. Des étrangers étaient bien trop contents de prendre ce qu'ils sentaient être la vérité et tant pis pour les conséquences. Ils voulaient voir le _bon_ chez les gens. Comme si la position par défaut de l'humanité n'était pas naturellement un genre pas très net de méchanceté, mais quelque chose de plus louable.

"Bien sûr," répondit la voix rocailleuse. "J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La satané endroit est vide depuis des mois." Un instant plus tard la LED sur la porte devint verte, permettant à Sherlock de faire irruption dans le vestibule avec John sur ses talons.

"Pas de voisin à l'étage du dessous," marmonna Sherlock alors qu'il se rendait à l'ascenseur.

"Personne pour entendre des bruits nocturnes," conclut John. "Peut-être que les gens d'un côté ou de l'autre de chez elle auront entendu quelque chose ?"

Sherlock secouait déjà la tête, assimilant le numéro de série de l'ascenseur avec un petit mouvement rapide des yeux. "Des appartements dans le Centre Londres de Première Qualité construits pour la joie des drones dans le district financier en 2007 à l'apogée du marché immobilier. Les appartements sont larges et spacieux, pour mieux confirmer l'étiquette de prix exorbitante. Elle avait un voisin de l'autre côté du couloir qui n'est pas chez lui depuis plus d'une semaine."

"Comment...?"

"Les boîtes aux lettres dans le hall. Mlle Lattimer occupe la suite numéro huit. La boîte du numéro sept n'a pas été vidée depuis un moment."

John émit un faible souffle de rire, et Sherlock eut un sourire satisfait, en entendant le tacite "Incroyable !". John le disait moins tout haut ces temps-ci, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que Sherlock le sermonne sur la répétition inutile, mais le sentiment était encore détectable. Les épaules de John, tendues depuis la sortie du taxi, s'étaient détendues, et ses yeux bleu sombre s'adoucirent alors qu'il disait, "Si tu as attrapé quelque chose, ça ne te ralentit pas beaucoup."

"Comme je l'ai dit, le pouvoir de l'esprit."

L'expression suffisante sur le visage de John était entièrement trop nette – trop entendue – au goût de Sherlock, et il souleva un sourcil interrogateur alors John se penchait en arrière. "Donc tu admets que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte," répondit Sherlock avec un reniflement alors que le carillon monotone des portes de l'ascenseur annonçait leur arrivée à l'étage pertinent. Il sortit vivement, impatient d'échapper à l'attention déconcertante du regard de John alors qu'il marchait sur le sol d'un couloir bien éclairé. De larges fenêtres donnaient une vue de l'affairement de Londres au dehors, pas suffisamment haut pour se permettre une vue sur les toits, mais plutôt sur le panorama plus claustrophobe de la rue en bas.

La porte du numéro sept était fermée solidement sur leur droite, et l'espace intermédiaire du sol en marbre blanc était vierge d'empreintes de pas révélatrices. Pourtant ce fut l'odeur qui attira l'attention de Sherlock : astringente et aiguë. "De l'eau de Javel. Quelqu'un a nettoyé."

"La porte n'est pas fermée," murmura John, bougeant sa tête d'un coup sec vers le numéro huit, et Sherlock suivit son geste. Sans surprise, le loquet était sorti trop tôt, empêchant le mécanisme de verrouillage de glisser à sa place dans la cavité. Tout aussi bien, parce que ses crochets seraient inutiles contre le système de cartes magnétiques en place.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha, glissant ses mains dans des gants en cuir alors qu'il évitait avec soin la poignée; ça ne lui rendrait pas service avec la police londonienne s'il étalait toute empreinte disponible. Ouvrant la porte en faisant levier sur quelques centimètres, il scruta l'intérieur, assimilant l'obscurité qui était tombée au coucher du soleil. Il n'y avait aucun signe évident de mouvement, ni de sons venant de l'intérieur. Qui qu'ait été là avant, pas plus d'il y avait quelques heures à en juger par l'odeur de l'eau de javel, s'était clairement déjà envolé.

Le doux vrombissement de l'ascenseur fit faire une pause à Sherlock, soulevant un sourcil de surprise alors que John se pressait contre le mur près de l'ascenseur. Sa main était sur la forme grossière du Browning dans sa poche. C'était rare que le pistolet soit laissé à Baker Street ces temps-ci, le risque d'être attrapé avec était moins important que la probabilité de devoir tirer sur quelqu'un. C'était réconfortant de voir John comme ça, son comportement se déformant pour révéler une facette différente de sa personnalité : pas juste colocataire, docteur, ami – mais soldat et protecteur.

Seulement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'écartèrent pour révéler Lestrade et Donovan se détendirent-ils tous les deux, la main de John retombant à ses côtés alors que ses traits irradiaient une innocence modeste.

"Qu'est-ce que le taré fait là ?" demanda Donovan, manquant d'originalité comme toujours.

Sherlock remarqua le faible serrement de la mâchoire de Lestrade. Les moqueries du sergent passaient souvent avec tout juste une réprimande. Cette fois était très légèrement différente. "Il a découvert où la victime vivait, quelque chose que ni vous ni Anderson n'avez pu obtenir." Il se retourna vers Sherlock avec un froncement de sourcils. "Si vous êtes déjà entré là-dedans..."

"La scène est en l'état, et la porte n'était pas verrouillée quand nous sommes arrivés. Sans doute laissée ouverte par quiconque a jugé nécessaire de balayer tout le sol à l'eau de javel." Sherlock agita une main autour de lui. "Quelqu'un a essayé de couvrir ses traces."

"Qui a dû regarder trop d'épisodes des Experts," marmonna Lestrade, en reniflant avant d'approcher de l'embrasure de la porte, ignorant l'expression perplexe de Sherlock.

"Télé," y répondit John, souriant à la grimace d'incrédulité de Sherlock. "Il s'avère que ce n'est pas entièrement inutile après tout."

"Sans intérêt." Sherlock regarda Lestrade et Donovan entrer dans la suite, marchant prudemment le long des bords de la pièce plutôt que de marcher à grands pas au milieu. Clairement ils faisaient un effort pour épargner les preuves pour les efforts incompétents de Anderson, bien que Sherlock aurait pu leur dire qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Le velours du tapis était peigné, l'aspirateur récemment passé, et la puanteur de l'eau de javel ne faisait que s'intensifier alors qu'ils quittaient la petite entrée et entraient dans les pièces sans cloisons au-delà.

Sherlock plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils à la disparité. Le corps avait été jeté dans une ruelle, ni particulièrement bien caché ni nettoyé, bien que des efforts maladroits aient été faits. Pourtant l'appartement était immaculé. Les quelques objets à valeur sentimentale étaient disposés avec soin, pourtant il n'y avait pas de poussière autour – rendant impossible de dire s'ils avaient été dérangés. Le tapis était sans défaut – pas de trace d'empreintes, pas même de tache de café ou de vin, et la chambre était étrangement similaire.

Il aurait dû y avoir du sang partout. Une carotide tranchée donnait lieu à une projection artérielle, pourtant le lit était fait avec du linge blanc, complètement propre, et les murs étaient sans tache. Sans la fragrance chimique de l'eau de javel, Sherlock pourrait presque croire qu'il s'était trompé. Non, quelqu'un avait détaillé cet appartement, essuyant méticuleusement les preuves.

"Intéressant," murmura-t-il, un frisson de curiosité se propageant dans son esprit. "Il y avait un complice. Soit il ou elle était chargé de se débarrasser du corps, ou de nettoyer la pièce." Il écarta les doigts vers l'extérieur, les pointant vers le sol pour insister. "Quiconque a rangé cet appartement était attentif aux détails et minutieux – impartial. Celui ou celle qui s'est occupé du corps était maladroit et effrayé."

"Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a été tuée ici ?" demanda Lestrade, les sourcils levés. "Si vous avez tort, vous pourriez nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps et simplement l'admettre."

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant, et pointa muettement un doigt vers le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, facilement raté, mais quelques taches sombres persistaient sur la peinture blanche près de l'applique luminaire. "Le pic de la projection artérielle sur la première coupure," murmura-t-il. "Je n'ai pas tort. C'est votre scène de meurtre. Faites vérifier le châlit à Anderson, s'il en est capable. La peinture noire pourrait cacher d'autres taches. Clairement on s'est débarrassé de sa literie, mais il y aura des emplacements vides dans l'armoire, et –"

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, étouffée par un élancement vif et soudain à travers sa tête. Il pouvait sentir les poils sur ses bras être incités à se redresser par un autre frisson, et cette fois il n'y eut aucun soulagement. Ça ne passa pas comme une vague, mais à la place s'attarda, faisant tressaillir et se contracter les muscles. L'envie de se reposer fut abrupte et passionnée – détestable alors qu'elle transperçait sa concentration et éparpillait ses déductions au vent, le laissant tâtonner désespérément pour ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire.

"Et –?" invita Donovan, ses lèvres tremblant autour d'un sourire de dédain.

"Trouvez l'amant et vous trouverez vos réponses. A moins que cette simple tâche ne vous dépasse ?" sortit Sherlock d'un ton mordant, essayant de cacher le déraillement abrupt du fil de sa pensée. Peut-être que John avait raison après tout : Baker Street appelait.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce principale avec autant de dignité qu'il put en rassembler, essayant de ne pas s'affaler manifestement contre le mur alors qu'il repérait John qui passait soigneusement en revue le peu de photos décorant l'endroit. La pièce était comme une coquille vide : une maison plutôt qu'un foyer, mais bien que cette pensée le travaillait au bord de son esprit, Sherlock ne pouvait rien en faire.

Détestable. _Détestable !_ Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Comment son esprit pouvait-il être tiré vers le bas avec autant de facilité : une victime des caprices de sa chaire insignifiante ? Cela lui donnait envie de se griffer pour écarter en l'arrachant le voile étouffant de faiblesse qui l'avait saisi si rapidement dans son étreinte, mais il découvrit qu'il avait à peine la force de soulever les bras. Quand il appela le nom de John cela ne fit qu'empirer, comme si le simple exercice de pousser de l'air au-delà de ses cordes vocales était une tâche herculéenne.

"John ?"

Il leva la tête au faible appel, le brouillard distant de réflexion dans ses yeux se dissipant en un regard attentif de sympathie que Sherlock trouva à la fois misérable et gratifiant. Clairement il avait maintenant l'air aussi mal qu'il se sentait, et l'attention de John était absolue. Il intégra tout d'un œil exercé, se déplaça avec une prompte efficacité aux côtés de Sherlock avant de secouer la tête.

"Bougre d'idiot." L'affection s'infiltra dans sa voix, chaude et réconfortante, comme si Sherlock avait fait quelque chose de stupide mais pas du tout inattendu. "Allons, on te ramène à la maison."

Et, pour une fois, Sherlock était heureux de se livrer à l'aide d'un autre, faible et confiant alors que John l'emmenait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Avertissement : Trucs médicaux et légère grossièreté dans ce chapitre._**

_Notes de l'Auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou l'ont mis en alerte. Vous êtes incroyables ! Cette histoire alterne les PDV à chaque chapitre, donc maintenant c'est le tour de John._

_B xxx_

**Notes de la Traductrice : Tous mes remerciements pour les reviews, les favoris et les followers que ce soit pour l'histoire ou moi directement, je suis vraiment surprise par cet accueil enthousiaste ! Un chapitre paraîtra à partir de maintenant chaque semaine sur cette histoire. Pour les pressés, vous pouvez consulter mon compte AO3 (vous le trouverez sur mon profil).**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Deux  
**

John soupira, jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du taxi alors que le voyage se passait en silence. Ce n'était pas la paix confortable à laquelle il était habitué, celle qui venait quand Sherlock était perdu dans ses déductions privées. Ce calme était bien plus menaçant, et il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'homme blême appuyé contre la fenêtre à l'autre bout du siège arrière. C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sherlock s'était simplement éteint. Il était encore conscient, fixant toujours les rues tournoyantes au-delà de la fenêtre de ses yeux mi-clos, mais sa concentration semblait s'être éclipsée, laissant John avec un nœud serré d'inquiétude dans les tripes.

C'était probablement la grippe : début soudain, brusque malaise, douleur à la tête, et maintenant les drapeaux jumeaux vifs de la fièvre brûlant sur la crête des pommettes de Sherlock racontaient tous cette histoire, mais le diagnostique simple le rendait simplement plus tendu. Si le con têtu était rentré à Baker Street la première fois qu'il l'avait suggéré, alors il pourrait déjà être au lit à prendre le repos dont il avait besoin pour récupérer. A la place il avait fait traîner l'inévitable. Pire, John n'était pas sûr que Sherlock coopérerait et dormirait sur demande une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés, même si son corps avait exprimé clairement ses exigences.

"Vous y voilà," héla le chauffeur de taxi, acceptant avec gratitude le liquide de John, comptant rapidement les billets et pièces alors que Sherlock faisait l'effort de quitter le taxi par ses propres moyens. Le temps que John contourne la voiture jusqu'au trottoir, il vit que son ami chancelait légèrement sur le trottoir, cireux dans la lueur des lampes de la rue.

"Allez, viens," exhorta John doucement, en tendant les deux bras pour attraper Sherlock au cas où il tomberait alors qu'il vacillait vers la porte de Baker Street. Ils devaient avoir l'air ridicules, et avant qu'ils n'aient fait plus de quelques pas, il poussa un soupir et saisit le bras de Sherlock, l'enroulant autour de son épaule et enserrant l'autre autour de cette taille étroite.

Il pouvait sentir Sherlock trembler à travers la masse du manteau : un frisson sporadique et jusqu'aux os qui en disait long. C'était assez pour lui faire se demander s'ils pourraient arriver jusqu'en haut des escaliers vers le 221B. Sherlock pouvait à peine gérer le trottoir plat, et les dix-sept marches jusqu'à leur porte seraient comme l'Everest dans son état actuel.

"Ça va aller," murmura Sherlock, son baryton profond grondant et un murmure de souffle chatouillant l'oreille de John d'une manière qui fit frissonner une étincelle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, malgré la situation. Elle fut écrasée avec une aisance travaillée et impitoyable, et il survola des yeux vif-argent ternes, détestant la brume qui couvrait ce regard normalement astucieux.

"Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en juger ?" suggéra John, essayant de se concentrer sur mettre la clé dans la serrure. Il avait encore oublié ses gants, et ses doigts semblaient être en ouate, maladroits et inutiles. Le poids de Sherlock appuyé contre son côté, pressé contre lui depuis l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche, n'aidait pas non plus mais finalement il réussit à ouvrir la porte. Ils franchirent le seuil en titubant ensemble, laissant à l'extérieur le tranchant du vent qui essayait de les suivre chez eux et les laissa tous deux haletants dans le hall à la place.

"Prêt ? Plus très loin et ensuite tu pourras t'allonger."

Il n'y eut pas de discussion – pas de répartie cynique et sarcastique – et John retroussa les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui manquerait que Sherlock soit cette personne normale et arrogante, mais cette obéissance impuissante était plus inquiétante que lorsqu'il tirait des balles dans le mur.

Chaque pas était lent et placé minutieusement, comme si Sherlock ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour ne pas le trahir et les lancer tous deux vers le sol impitoyable au bas des escaliers. Ils avancèrent par centimètres, et quand John éleva sa main sur le torse de Sherlock pour le stabiliser, il put sentir le tambourinage trop fort de son cœur. Sherlock n'avait pas l'énergie pour ça, et l'esprit de John retraça rapidement diverses heures de repas, essayant désespérément de se rappeler quand Sherlock avait mangé pour la dernière fois.

"Petit-déjeuner," fournit Sherlock comme s'il avait cueilli la pensée tout droit dans l'esprit de John. "J'ai pris du pain grillé."

"Une tranche," lui rappela John. "Une stupide petite tranche, Sherlock, et c'était il y a presque douze heures. Comment es-tu censé résister à ce que tu as sans aucun combustible ?" Une nouvelle inquiétude s'établit dans le creux de l'estomac de John. La nourriture de Sherlock était aléatoire au mieux. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment l'homme réussissait à vivre du strict nécessaire qu'il consommait, mais maintenant son corps avait un besoin sérieux d'énergie, et il attaquerait le muscle pour l'obtenir. La grippe pouvait tuer l'appétit pendant des semaines, et Sherlock n'avait pas le gras en trop pour continuer à faire fonctionner son corps sur une nourriture minimale pendant aussi longtemps.

Avec un juron silencieux, John écarta cette pensée. Il s'occuperait d'une chose à la fois. D'abord, il devait mettre Sherlock à l'horizontale et confortable. Il pouvait déterminer comment faciliter le passage de son rétablissement une fois qu'il n'aurait pas les deux bras plein d'un détective consultant long, mince et clairement souffrant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte de l'appartement et John se fraya un passage à l'intérieur, hésitant sur où mettre Sherlock. Il serait plus confortable au lit, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un œil à la chambre de Sherlock des livres, des journaux et d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas regarder de trop près, s'empilaient sur le matelas. John serait heureux d'abandonner son propre lit, mais cela signifierait déplacer Sherlock sur une autre série de marches. Il n'était pas sûr que l'un ou l'autre ait la force pour ça, et de plus, ce serait mieux de l'avoir dans l'appartement principal pour que John puisse garder un œil sur lui.

"Ce sera le sofa donc," dit-il, guidant Sherlock vers le meuble trapu. Il passait assez de temps à paresser dessus de toute façon – il le percevait probablement plus comme un lit que n'importe quoi d'autre. "Tu descends."

Il s'effondra comme une marionnette aux fils coupés, abandonnant son poids entier au sofa en un tas misérable. Il ne s'allongea pas, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de coordination pour se placer lui-même confortablement sur le canapé. Aucun mouvement ne fut fait pour retirer l'écharpe ou les gants en cuir couvrant ses mains, et alors que John le regardait, Sherlock enroula son manteau un peu plus serré autour de lui, ses paupières tombant d'un air menaçant sur des yeux vitreux.

"D'accord." John soupira, regardant autour de lui pendant un moment alors qu'il commençait à formuler une sorte de plan. "Je reviens tout de suite. Ne t'endors pas."

Il se pressa jusqu'à sa chambre, ses pieds martelant le long des marches qui craquaient avant d'écarter la porte de l'épaule puis de saisir son oreiller, sa couette et le sac qu'il maintenait approvisionné en fournitures médicales de base. Sherlock pouvait avoir la literie de John pour l'instant. Il essaierait de délivrer celle de Sherlock plus tard une fois que le détective serait confortable et moins susceptible de se plaindre du fait que John ait nettoyé sa chambre.

Portant tout en un paquet peu pratique, il força son chemin jusqu'au bas des marches, le laissant sans ménagement sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le territoire plus étranger de la chambre de Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais franchi le seuil avant, voyant seulement des choses à travers la porte ouverte, mais maintenant il ignora le fouillis de vieux dossiers de police, diverses choses dans des récipients en verre et piles penchées de livres et il marcha vers l'armoire et la commode voisine.

Il hésita, essayant de concentrer sur le fait qu'il était un ami – un _docteur_ – alors qu'il fouillait dans les affaires de Sherlock pour trouver un t-shirt, mais ses mains s'attardèrent sur la soie et le coton de haut compte pendant légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire avant qu'il ne trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Essayant d'ignorer le bref éclat de culpabilité à l'intrusion dans la vie privée de Sherlock, John battit en retraite, prit un verre d'eau et une tranche de pain dans la cuisine avant de se tourner pour faire face à la tâche de s'occuper de l'homme lui-même.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, mais les frissons s'étaient intensifiés en une vibration visible, et la couleur malsaine de son visage avait empiré. John grimaça de pitié, poussa sa collecte d'affaires vers le canapé avant de s'accroupir devant Sherlock et de tendre le bras pour toucher du doigt un genou anguleux.

"Hé, allons. Nous devons nous occuper de toi."

La réponse de Sherlock fut un clignement d'œil vague et lent. Son expression était légèrement perplexe, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce dont parlait John, et il fronça les sourcils de contrariété, resserrant ses bras sur son torse alors que John essayait de libérer une des mains de Sherlock en tirant. "Laisse-moi dormir," marmonna-t-il finalement. "Tu dis toujours que je n'en ai pas assez."

"Tu pourras te reposer dans une minute, Sherlock. Dis-moi ce qui fait mal."

Il fronça le nez, une fraction son ancien tempérament transparaissant. Sherlock avait un dégoût marqué du fait d'admettre une faiblesse physique de n'importe quelle sorte, mais cette fois il n'avait pas le choix. "Mon dos, mes articulations. Tout est lourd." Il fit une pause, ensuite ajouta, "Ma tête, ma gorge. Je suis fatigué."

"Je sais. Viens là." John plongea la main dans le sac de fournitures médicales, en sortit un thermomètre tympanique et en gaina le bec. Sherlock tressaillit à l'intrusion, faisant une moue d'inconfort alors que l'appareil bipait son verdict, clignotant entre centigrade et Fahrenheit. "Trente-neuf," murmura John pour lui-même, regardant l'affichage monter d'un autre autre dixième de degré. "Et qui monte. Enlève ton écharpe."

A n'importe quel autre moment, la manière dont Sherlock se cramponna à la bande de tissu autour de sa gorge aurait été drôle. Il avait l'air parfaitement irritable, et plus jeune d'au moins une décennie que son âge véritable. Malgré tout, John sourit, défit rapidement ces doigts maladroits et gantés et enleva la laine pour révéler la colonne longue et pâle de la nuque de Sherlock.

"Peux-tu baisser le menton sur ton torse pour moi ?" Le roulement d'yeux de Sherlock n'aurait pas dû être un signe réconfortant, mais cela montrait qu'il avait conscience de savoir que John vérifiait les signes précoces de méningite, juste au cas où. La lampe stylo passée devant ses yeux fut accueillie avec le même dégoût, mais il n'écarta pas sa tête brusquement, et John fit un rapide hochement de tête de satisfaction.

"Mange ça, et prends ça avec l'eau," dit-il, sortant deux paracétamol de la plaquette et les mettant sur l'assiette près du simple pain. "Peu m'importe si tu n'as pas faim. Tu en as besoin, ne serait-ce que pour métaboliser les médicaments efficacement. Et non, avant que tu ne le demandes, je n'ai rien de plus fort."

Sherlock lui lança un regard sombre mais fit comme demandé, grignotant sans enthousiasme le pain alors que John retirait les oreillers de l'arrière du sofa, donnant à Sherlock plus d'espace sur le canapé avant d'arranger l'oreiller et la couette et de tourner son attention vers le feu. Les médicaments aideraient à garder la fièvre de Sherlock sous contrôle, mais ils ne feraient probablement pas grand-chose pour atténuer l'illusion de froid, et John savait que le confort et la chaleur étaient une haute priorité.

Il tripota les allume-feus et les allumettes, soupirant en réalisant que ce point de la maladie serait probablement le plus facile à gérer. Sherlock serait à la merci du virus et moins sujet aux plaintes. Si John était très chanceux, il ne ferait rien d'autre que dormir. Non, une des incertitudes les plus profondes était comment Sherlock serait quand il récupérerait, toujours trahi par la faiblesse de son corps mais tranchant comme une lame dans son esprit.

Eh bien, il devrait le supporter du mieux qu'il pourrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était complètement inexpérimenté avec les abîmes de l'ennui de Sherlock.

Se retournant vers le sofa, il fit un léger sourire à la vue qui l'attendait. Sherlock s'était permis de s'allonger, se renversant simplement à quatre-vingt-dix degrés jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit amortie sur la douceur duveteuse de l'oreiller et de la couette, mais ses pieds chaussés restaient sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, et son souffle s'approfondissait à chaque instant qui passait. Son corps avait donné l'ordre de dormir, et la désobéissance n'était clairement pas une option.

John se gratta la tête, jetant un coup d'œil au t-shirt qu'il avait traîné de la chambre de Sherlock et ensuite de retour vers l'homme, toujours enroulé dans son manteau, son costume griffé et sans doute une chemise chère. Il ne pouvait pas dormir comme ça. A défaut d'autre chose, John n'aimait pas la pensée de Sherlock revenant enfin à lui et râlant à propos de ses vêtements abîmés.

Cela signifiait qu'il devrait déshabiller Sherlock lui-même. Son estomac se serra en un nœud d'inconfort et de désir inévitable, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de secouer la tête.

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça," se dit-il sévèrement, roulant des yeux à la voix intérieure qui ajouta, _"et ça ne le sera probablement jamais."_ Sherlock était marié à son travail, et John...?

John était sans espoir.

Il pensait qu'il avait ça sous contrôle. Il avait digéré le refus sans remords de Sherlock chez Angelo, vu l'impasse totale, et agit en conséquence. Sa suite de rendez-vous durant l'année passée en était assez la preuve, bien que peut-être que leur manque général de succès en dise plus long sur le centre de son désir qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre. Au final, dans une bataille entre la femme du moment et Sherlock, l'homme exaspérant gagnait toujours.

Donc il se retrouvait coincé ici, désirant silencieusement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir et se détestant pour ça.

S'il était raisonnable, il serait parti. Il aurait tué ce désastre dans l'œuf et déménagé de Baker Street, mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à partir, quelque chose de froid et d'inconfortable serrait son cœur. Des souvenirs de sa vie après la guerre mais avant Sherlock tournaient dans son esprit, peints en monochrome et en souffrance. Main dans la main, murmurant à l'arrière de sa tête se trouvait la pensée de Sherlock-avant-John, comme si leur rencontre était le début d'une nouvelle ère pour eux deux.

S'il partait, est-ce que Sherlock continuerait sans lui, inchangé et inébranlable, ou retournerait-il vers les drogues et le désespoir ? Est-ce que ça compterait pour lui, ou continuerait-il simplement à avancer ? Une part de John craignait que tous les petits moments d'importance qu'il amassait comme un idiot passent inaperçus à l'esprit brillant de Sherlock, mais surtout il était conscient des changements qu'il avait vus en Sherlock depuis qu'il était devenu son colocataire. Cette carapace extérieure, celle construite d'intelligence et d'arrogance s'était subtilement adoucie, en tout cas en ce qui concernait John.

Ensuite il y avait ce qui était arrivé à la piscine...

Les épaules de John tombèrent au souvenir, le cocktail instable d'émotions résonnant dans son système. Il haïssait Moriarty de ton son être – le détestait d'avoir attiré l'intérêt de Sherlock et de le retenir avec une aisance aussi hideuse et fatale – mais une partie de lui était encore consciente de ce moment où il s'était avancé en portant la veste de Semtex, et combien l'expression de Sherlock avait été à nu. Il avait vu de la véritable émotion, incontestablement intense, comme si un masque que John n'était pas sûr que Sherlock portait vraiment avait été arraché.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'homme allongé sur le sofa, passant sur l'éventail sombre de ses cils et la ligne aiguë de ces pommettes. John avait pensé que c'était un tournant, que la chose incertaine autour de laquelle ils dansaient depuis des mois serait résolue, mais il aurait dû connaître Sherlock mieux que ça. Une fois que tout fut fini, le status quo revint, laissant John se sentir déséquilibré et pas à sa place, comme si ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

Et donc ils continuèrent, attendant que l'insaisissable Moriarty revienne troubler leurs orbites une fois de plus.

Tordant ses lèvres en une grimace, John éloigna ses pensées. Très rarement, il voyait pourquoi Sherlock était si moqueur du sentiment. Si ça désarçonnait John, alors il pouvait seulement imaginer le désordre que de tels sentiments pourraient amener dans cet esprit soigneusement organisé. Ce ne serait pas quelque chose que Sherlock savourerait, c'était certain, mais John doutait que l'homme soit vraiment au-dessus de tout ça. Il le connaissait trop bien pour croire ça.

Se forçant à avancer, John se rapprocha du canapé et tendit une main hésitante vers l'épaule de Sherlock. Reprendre tous ces vieux espoirs et peurs ce soir était inutile. Sherlock avait besoin de lui, pour l'instant en tout cas, et John ne pouvait pas être celui qui le laisserait tomber.

"Hé, allons," murmura-t-il, donnant à Sherlock une secousse légèrement plus forte. "Tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça."

La seule réponse fut un grognement non verbal de souffrance. John se souvenait avoir eu la grippe, il y avait des années maintenant. Il se rappelait de la reddition misérable et absolue de son corps et combien chaque mouvement avait été un effort gargantuesque. Maintenant Sherlock était bloqué dans le même endroit, trop faible pour même s'occuper de la tâche de changer de vêtements.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, John le redressa à nouveau, les doigts bougeant rapidement le long des boutons qui retenaient le manteau de Sherlock autour de son corps et décollant la laine lourde et sombre. Le temps était suffisamment frais pour que Sherlock porte une veste de costume dessous, et John en vint rapidement à bout, ses paumes effleurant la ligne anguleuse des épaules de Sherlock alors qu'il encourageait les manches sur ces longs bras.

John était douloureusement conscient de la brûlure fiévreuse de la peau à travers le fin tissu de la chemise de Sherlock et du tambourinage rapide de ce pouls lourd dans le creux de sa mâchoire. Il ne cessait de devoir se rappeler qu'ils étaient le signe de la maladie – une fièvre – et pas du désir. Son esprit le savait, clair et logique, mais son corps s'emmêlait les pinceaux : gorge sèche, lèvres desséchées et une chaude brûlure coupable sous sa peau qui refusait de s'estomper.

Ses doigts tombèrent sur les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock alors qu'il forçait son corps sous contrôle brutalement. Il était habitué à la nudité, peu importe combien elle était attirante. Ressentir autre chose que de la compassion à cet instant était au-delà d'inapproprié. Fin de l'histoire.

"John." Le murmure de Sherlock était rouillé, l'enrouement de sa voix dangereusement intime, et les yeux de John montèrent furtivement : un cerf attrapé dans les phares du regard plissé de Sherlock. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Sherlock était encore réveillé, mais maintenant l'arc de ses lèvres était tordu en un sourire légèrement contrit : à moitié embarrassé de sa propre faiblesse, à moitié reconnaissant de la présence de John.

"Ça va faire jaser."

La touche de très faible humour fit renifler John de rire. Ses propres mots répétés de la piscine – la première allusion que Sherlock avait faite qu'il se rappelait même de ce moment d'adrénaline et de soulagement.

"C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire," répondit-il doucement, savourant le souvenir partagé alors qu'il laissait tomber ses doigts sur les manchettes de Sherlock et les libéraient, ignorant le battement du pouls radial sous le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il enlevait la chemise et saisissait le t-shirt. "Peux-tu lever les bras ?"

Ça faisait mal, c'était évident. Peut-être que Sherlock ne se donnait pas la peine d'essayer de cacher son inconfort, mais il ne manqua pas la grimace alors qu'il tirait le poids de plomb de ses bras à peu près droit, faisant bouger les muscles élégants de son torse et de ses épaules alors même que sa peau tremblait.

John tira le coton sur lui rapidement, forçant le fil admiratif de ses pensées en une estimation plus médicale du poids actuel de Sherlock basé sur ce qu'il avait vu. Pas suffisamment lourd était la conclusion évidente, et il mit prudemment une main sur l'épaule gauche de Sherlock, le remettant avec précaution sur l'oreiller et il libéra la couette en tirant là où elle était piégée sous son corps.

"T'es toujours avec moi ?" demanda-t-il doucement, hochant la tête alors que Sherlock réussissait un hum d'acquiescement. "Bien. Plus très longtemps, ensuite je te laisserai te reposer."

Il vint rapidement à bout des lacets des chaussures de Sherlock, et les enleva. Il laissa les chaussettes en place. Elles avaient l'air ridiculement chères – John dépensait probablement au moins autant pour ses pulls – mais elles garderaient les orteils de Sherlock au chaud si ses pieds glissaient de sous le duvet. En dernier vint le pantalon du costume, et John se força à ne pas hésiter alors qu'il libérait la ceinture de Sherlock et défaisait la braguette, saisissant la taille pour l'enlever.

"Tu portes des sous-vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?" La question tomba de ses lèvres avant que son cerveau n'ait eu une chance de la rattraper, et il ignora la légère brûlure de l'embarras qu'il pouvait sentir aux bouts de ses oreilles. _Docteur,_ se rappela-t-il fermement. _Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance._

Pourtant Sherlock ne sembla pas le remarquer, réussissant seulement un bref hochement de tête brusque alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches un petit peu – probablement tout ce dont il était capable – et John tira son pantalon, le long de longues jambes pales avant de l'enlever. Il saisit juste un aperçu de boxers noirs bien ajustés, en soie, connaissant Sherlock, avant qu'il ne retourne la couette et ne couvre tout à la vue.

Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir, bloqua ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il regardait Sherlock remonter ses genoux, se pelotonnant dans le nid de fortune comme si c'était la chose la plus confortable du monde. John réussit tout juste à capter le "Merci." étouffé, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais c'était suffisant.

C'était tout, venant de Sherlock.

"De rien," murmura John, reposant sa main brièvement sur les boucles abondantes de Sherlock avant de reculer. "Maintenant dors un peu. Je serai juste là."

Il n'y avait pas d'argument sur ce chapitre, et John vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, assemblant un programme de médication dans sa tête alors qu'il marchait vers la cuisine. Sherlock n'aurait pas faim; il avait à peine mangé plus de la moitié de la tranche de pain que John avait forcée, mais John avait besoin de nourriture. Il avait le sentiment que la semaine à venir serait pénible pour tout le monde. De plus, s'il attrapait la même chose, alors ils étaient tous deux foutus.

Bien sûr, même en tant que suppléant on lui avait fait la piqûre contre la grippe et il avait passé trois jours à se sentir léthargique et pas dans son assiette en conséquence, mais ces choses n'étaient pas infaillibles. Le virus mutait rapidement, et ce serait justement sa chance que Sherlock permette à quelque chose de nouveau et de dégoûtant d'évoluer : un autre genre inconscient d'expérience.

Sauvant des restes du frigo, il ignora consciencieusement le truc semblant clairement humain dans un récipient Tupperware sur le rayon du bas avant de se tourner vers le micro-onde. Pas de globes oculaires, d'entrailles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'insalubre ne l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte, et il chauffa rapidement le Dongpo et le riz frit à une température volcanique avant de le laisser refroidir un peu sur le côté.

Il devrait ramener plus de nourriture, quelque chose de fade et doux sur le système, mais de préférence chargé de calories. Il savait qu'il serait chanceux de faire manger quoi que ce soit à Sherlock durant les prochains jours, et si la grippe allait dans son estomac, ce serait même encore plus long. Il devait exploiter chaque bouchée. Des boissons sportives aussi, seraient une bonne idée.

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; trop tard pour sortir maintenant, et de plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock seul comme ça. Première chose demain, il ferait le plein, même si ça signifiait vider les expériences de Sherlock du frigo pour faire de la place. Il ne se souciait pas des plaintes que cette conduite provoquerait. La santé de Sherlock avait la priorité sur la moisissure, la décomposition et le meurtre.

Saisissant une fourchette, il mangea les restes de chinois sans vraiment le remarquer passer ses lèvres. Il était trop occupé à faire une liste de courses, interrompant son écriture à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la forme endormie de Sherlock.

Il ne remua pas alors que John faisait la vaisselle et essuyait les surfaces, jetant le vieux pain rassis et les fruits laissés à l'abandon depuis longtemps qu'il avait achetés sur un coup de tête. Il vérifia le four pour quoi que ce soit que Sherlock aurait laissé se décomposer dans un espace clos, et déplaça prudemment l'équipement de laboratoire de Sherlock vers un bout de la table avant de frotter l'autre.

Le frigo se vit offrir un nettoyage approfondi aussi, le docteur en lui tout aussi fasciné et dégoûté par certaines des choses qu'il trouva. Par le Christ, c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mort d'une intoxication alimentaire, ou de quelque chose de pire. Certaines, si elles étaient à base de nourriture, furent faciles à jeter. Quoi que ce soit d'humain fut déplacé dans le tiroir du bas du congélateur. John ne se souciait pas si ça invalidait les résultats. Sherlock pourrait toujours flatter Molly pour davantage de doigts plus tard.

Enfin, il se tourna vers la chambre de Sherlock, un sac poubelle dans une main et une détermination sombre le remplissant à ras bord. Il ne toucherait à rien sauf ce qui reposait sur le lit, se promit-il. Ce n'était pas une expédition pour fouiller les profondeurs de l'espace personnel de Sherlock; ça concernait l'aspect pratique, rien d'autre.

Allumant la lumière, il inspecta le chaos pour la seconde fois ce soir-là et regarda le lit suspicieusement. En tout cas, il présumait que c'était le lit. C'était de la bonne forme, approximativement, mais le simple niveau d'affaires dessus rendait difficile d'en être certain. Un crâne de mouton souriait vers lui depuis l'oreiller, et il y avait des livres partout. De l'adhésif pour colis, quelque chose d'enroulé dans du plastique qui avait l'air infâme, et ce que John espérait être un cintre en métal plutôt que des électrodes fusionnées reposait aussi au sommet des montagnes de bric-à-brac.

"Dort-il jamais là-dedans ?" murmura John pour lui-même, en se grattant la tête avant de se mettre au travail. Les livres semblaient plutôt sans risque à toucher, bien que la feuille séchée qui en tomba et atterrit sur son pied lui donna une peur indigne avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle était inoffensive. Il était préparé pour l'horreur, et ce fut presque une déception quand la pire chose qu'il trouva hors d'un récipient fut une moitié de pomme, en train de devenir suffisamment poilue pour être brièvement prise pour un rongeur.

Finalement, après probablement environ une heure, John put voir la couette et les oreillers. Le lit double semblait complètement gâché avec un genre de décharge de la science, et John sentit un pincement de jalousie en pensant à son lit une personne à l'étage. Pas que ça avait particulièrement d'importance, mais c'était le principe de la chose. Laissant tomber le sac poubelle près de la porte, il saisit l'oreiller et la couette – crème pâle, tous deux et étonnamment propres – avant de faire une pause pour considérer ses options.

Où exactement avait-il l'intention de dormir ce soir ? Sa chambre était trop loin. Si Sherlock avait besoin de lui rapidement, il pourrait se briser le cou dans la course pour arriver à ses côtés. Le lit de Sherlock semblait bien, bien trop personnel. Plus qu'un simple pas par-dessus la frontière compliquée qui cheminait entre eux, et cela ne laissait qu'une seule option. Le sol dans le salon.

Pratique, mais pas exactement confortable.

John soupira, haussant les épaules. Il était soldat, un qui avait réussi à croire qu'un sac de couchage et des dunes de sable étaient un lit convenable. Quelques nuits sur un sol tapissé ne seraient pas une épreuve, surtout s'il devenait inventif.

Les coussins qu'il avait retirés de l'arrière du sofa plus tôt pour donner à Sherlock plus d'espace firent un matelas passable. Un peu court, même pour lui, mais il pouvait tenir le coup. Il considéra brièvement échanger avec Sherlock ses propres oreillers et affaires, mais d'un regard à l'homme endormi, il écarta l'idée. Il était complètement parti, les lèvres roses entrouvertes et ses cils ne battant même pas alors qu'il dormait. Si ce n'était les faibles ronflements émanant de lui, John aurait tendu le bras pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore. Tel quel, il se retrouva debout au milieu du salon, lit de fortune à moitié assemblé et fixant Sherlock.

C'était si rare de le voir comme ça. Les quelques fois où John l'avait en fait surpris à se reposer il avait soit été étendu sur le dos le long du canapé, aussi sous contrôle et inflexible qu'une statue, ou affalé faiblement sur sa dernière expérience : une victime de son épuisement. Les deux en disaient long sur la dérision de Sherlock du sommeil.

Maintenant ses instincts plus basiques prenaient le contrôle, enroulant le corps atteint de fièvre en quelque chose comme une position fœtale et empaquetant la couette autour de son corps. C'était à la fois humain et bestial : un rappel puissant que, sous le flash et le déclic de la déduction, Sherlock n'était pas vraiment si différent de qui que ce soit d'autre.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, John retourna son regard vers les coussins sur le sol, drapa l'oreiller et la couette dessus avant de nourrir le feu un peu plus. Il était encore assez tôt, mais l'effort de prendre soin de Sherlock tirait sur ses réserves d'énergie. Il valait mieux dormir maintenant pendant que Sherlock était calme. Dieu seul savait combien de temps il resterait comme ça.

Avec des mouvements nés d'une nature pratique, John organisa son lit à angle droit par rapport à Sherlock, pour que sa tête soit sur le sol au bout du sofa là où les pieds de Sherlock étaient bordés. De cette façon Sherlock aurait toujours l'essentiel de la chaleur du feu, et s'il vomissait dans la nuit, au moins il était improbable que ça atterrisse sur John.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il fouilla sous l'évier pour trouver un seau, en tira un et le plaça près de la tête de Sherlock. Avec de la chance, son estomac resterait non touché par la grippe, mais John avait vu assez des symptômes de cette saison pour le savoir peu probable. Il valait mieux être préparé, en tout cas. Ça signifiait moins de chance pour lui de frotter du vomi sur le tapis à trois heures du matin.

Ramenant le feu à la vie en le remuant, il lui donna une autre bûche avant d'éteindre toutes les lampes sauf une et il s'installa sur le sol. Les coussins cédèrent avec un soupir sous son poids, et il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton. Une profonde inspiration par le nez lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Peut-être que Sherlock dormait dans son lit plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait, parce que l'oreiller sous sa tête et la couette enserrant son corps sentait son odeur : du shampoing et du déodorant coûteux, une faible touche de produits chimiques et cette autre fragrance plus profonde qui était entièrement celle de Sherlock.

Tournant sur le côté, John essaya de ne pas penser à la rapidité avec laquelle son corps se détendit, soulagé et calmé bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son propre lit. En toute logique, son nid sur le sol ne devrait pas être plus confortable qu'un matelas convenable, pourtant il était là, glissant déjà dans un assoupissement où les sons prenaient une qualité surnaturelle, et la lueur vacillante du feu derrière le garde feu se réduisit peu à peu à rien.

Il dormit, et pour une fois ses rêves ne furent pas de sable et d'effusion de sang. A la place il y avait l'excitation de la poursuite, la bouffée de succès et l'éclat à couper le souffle du sourire sincère de Sherlock.

Entièrement pour lui.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Avertissements : Davantage de trucs médicaux et Sherlock qui est lui-même dans ce chapitre._**

_Note de l'Auteur : Une rapide addition parce que j'avais à la fois le temps et la motivation. Brillant ! Merci à tous pour votre fabulosité continue. Comme toujours ce n'est bêta que par moi, alors me faire savoir toute bizarrerie serait très apprécié !_  
_Bxxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos visites, vos souscriptions et vos messages chaleureux, je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi enthousiaste ! (Pour les plus pressés, vous pouvez aller faire un petit tour sur mon compte AO3 que vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil...)**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Trois**

L'odeur âcre du chlore emplissait son nez, écœurante à l'arrière de sa gorge et brûlant sa langue. Le métal lisse, se réchauffant avec la sueur de sa main, se déplaça sur sa paume, mais le canon ne trembla jamais, pointant sans hésitation la veste abandonnée en Semtex. Des lumières fluorescentes tressaillaient et vacillaient, tambourinant leur propre pulsation malade et subconsciente tandis que les yeux sombres de Moriarty le fixaient : des trous noirs incessants dans le puits de la folie.

Des semblables qui s'appelaient.

Sherlock pouvait le sentir en lui – cette même ombre qui répondait. Elle se tordait dans son estomac, s'écoulant le long de ses veines, s'étendant et s'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse sa bouche d'encre. L'évasement blanc de sa paume sur la gâchette commença à se teinter de gris, puis à s'assombrir, des verts et bleus contusionnés glissant ensemble pour devenir la nuit la plus noire. Ce n'était pas la couleur naturelle de la peau née de la génétique ou de l'exposition au soleil. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait rempli ses contours de poix.

Elle colla ses cils et scella ses lèvres, bloquant son nez et étouffant ses poumons. Pourtant il respirait toujours, une chose vivante et haineuse. Disparu était le froid calcul et le baume apaisant de la déduction. A la place il y avait des flammes brûlant dans son estomac et s'élevant dans sa gorge comme de la bile. La fureur rugissait à travers lui, détruisant la dernière enveloppe d'humanité qui lui restait et le déversant de plus belle dans une métamorphose mortelle.

_Nous aurions pu mettre le feu au monde, toi et moi._

Un recrutement. Cela avait été l'intention de Moriarty tout du long. Sherlock avait attiré son attention aussi sûrement que ces crimes, magnifiquement construits, douloureusement exécutés, avaient occupé l'esprit de Sherlock. Mais clairement il ne savait rien. Malgré toute sa folie, Moriarty voyait le monde comme un plateau d'échecs; le contraste atroce du noir et du blanc, du bon et du mauvais. Oh, il savait qu'il y avait ceux qui pouvaient être influencés et retournés, changeant leurs couleurs aussi vite qu'un clignement d'œil avec le bon encouragement, mais il avait mal compris ce qu'était Sherlock.

Une créature d'ombre et de crépuscule. Des nuances de gris. Ni jour ni nuit mais crépusculaire.

S'il souhaitait réduire le monde en cendres il le ferait. Un rictus tordit les lèvres collées de Sherlock, ses yeux s'étrécissant dans le liquide noir et fluide de son visage. L'audace de croire qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de se tenir là et de penser qu'il était tout comme les autres. Dépendent, ciblé, _normal_ sous tout le reste.

Non, Moriarty ne comprenait pas. Sous la folie il cherchait toujours la structure d'une société – de coopération et de subordonnés et de personnes à plier à la volonté de quelqu'un. Des visages différents, des noms différents mais il construisait la structure autour de lui-même malgré tout.

Sherlock vivait à l'extérieur de tout ça, puisant dans ces connaissances ce dont il avait besoin et ensuite les rejetant. Il n'était motivé par rien au-delà de son propre désir implacable de démêler le puzzle du monde. Il n'avait aucun besoin de Moriarty; c'était du divertissement, rien d'autre. Il travaillait seul.

_Je réduirai ton cœur en un tas de cendres !_

Une brusque inspiration d'air fit mal à ses côtes. Le monde perdit son centre sombre et morne alors que son regard dansait sur John, et le fracas de ses propres pensées répugnantes prit un ton différent : une peur violente et passionnée par-dessus la base de la colère.

Oh, _John_. Pas seul après tout.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il ratait.

Une lumière de sniper dansait sur eux deux, inébranlable, et John observait sans peur. Il voyait tout ce qu'était Sherlock, toutes les ténèbres qu'il pouvait être. Il savait que la moralité et la compassion venaient en pathétique deuxième position face à trouver les réponses, mais il l'acceptait quand même. Il se tenait aux côtés de Sherlock – tous deux contre le monde parfois. Moriarty l'avait vu avant Sherlock, cette dévotion, et maintenant il était trop tard.

Sa faiblesse exposée.

Les coups de feu retentirent dans la salle de la piscine alors même que Sherlock pressait la gâchette du Browning. La noirceur s'égouttant comme de la peinture de la peau nue de sa main alors que la balle glissait dans l'air et que les explosifs transformaient la scène en enfer.

Sherlock mit le feu au monde, et goutte à goutte, la piscine devint rouge de sang alors que les yeux morts de John regardaient.

* * *

Ses muscles le redressèrent brusquement, outrepassant la douleur perçante des maux de son corps alors qu'il s'agitait contre le fardeau de la couette. Le salon inoffensif dansa devant sa vision alors que son cœur – _battant, respirant, pas brûlé du tout_ – essayait de se frayer un chemin hors de ses côtes pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Sa gorge semblait râpeuse et à vif, hurlement peut-être ? Et sa tête avait entamé un tout nouveau rythme d'inconfort.

Farouchement, il pressa les paumes de ses mains tremblantes contre ses yeux, faisant entrer de force une inspiration après l'autre alors qu'il combattait la poussée d'adrénaline qui parcourait son système sanguin. Il ne rêvait pas souvent. Il ne s'en donnait normalement pas l'occasion. Le sommeil était une perte de temps, et un esprit intelligent ne manquait pas d'imagination. Son existence-même lui donnait plein d'horreurs avec lesquelles peindre les voiles du sommeil, et donc il travaillait normalement jusqu'à tomber dans une fugue d'épuisement complet, permettant à son esprit d'éviter le désordre indigne de l'imagerie subconsciente.

"Tout va bien, Sherlock."

La voix venait de près de lui, douce et lourde dans l'obscurité de la nuit. John. Toujours John. Des mains chaudes sur ses épaules, s'élevant et retombant avec sa respiration nauséeuse et irrégulière. Un autre corps, plus petit et plus compact, perché à l'extrême bord des coussins du sofa comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir être aussi proche, mais était désespéré d'offrir du réconfort malgré tout.

Il s'affaissa un peu en avant, son front reposant sur l'épaule de John alors qu'il tremblait à travers la vague retombante de peur et était laissé comme une chose morte sur le rivage de la mer d'horreur : faible et perdu.

Une main douce toucha l'arrière de sa tête avec hésitation, une ancre parfaite pour ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas, pendant que son cerveau tournait comme une toupie autour de l'étrangeté bizarre du rêve : pas des faits du tout, mais une fiction alambiquée inventée des abysses sous les fondations de son palais mental. La piscine était réelle, ainsi que Moriarty. Un fait que John dirait être malheureux, mais que l'honnêteté brutale de Sherlock lui permettait seulement de qualifier "d'intéressant".

Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucune noirceur de poix, pas de monde brûlant, pas de sang dans la piscine. Ils s'étaient échappés vivants et essentiellement indemnes.

Le souvenir des yeux aveugles de John passa à nouveau à travers son esprit, doublé du sang des blessures par balles que les snipers avaient provoquées sur ce corps puissant, et l'estomac de Sherlock fit un roulement menaçant. Peut-être qu'il fit un genre de bruit. Soit ça ou John avait un sixième sens doctoresque qui lui disait quand du vomi était imminent, parce que tout d'un coup Sherlock avait un seau, et il semblait que son estomac entier essayait de se retourner.

Une sueur moite et inconfortable s'écoula sur son visage alors que les haut-le-cœurs secs continuaient. Son corps essaya de se replier sur lui-même alors que sa colonne vertébrale grinçait et que ses muscles se contractaient brusquement. Le simple effort impliqué était épuisant, et Sherlock n'était pas sûr s'il devait être reconnaissant pour la main sèche repoussant les cheveux de son front ou ne pas apprécier le contact. Il détestait être malade : la faiblesse, la confusion. Ça n'aidait en rien son image calme et composée quand son moyen de transport prenait un contrôle aussi évident sur son être.

"Mieux ?" demanda John avec espoir quand Sherlock s'apaisa enfin, retirant le seau (essentiellement vide sauf pour un mélange visqueux de salive et des taches de bile) et reposant avec précaution son corps tremblant dans l'étreinte du sofa.

"Pire," réussit à dire Sherlock alors que ses dents commençaient à nouveau à claquer. La nausée était maintenant un solide poids constant sous ses côtes, et ses intestins faisaient des bruits clairement mécontents. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé était il y avait trois ans après un événement d'une malheureuse contamination croisée entre du curry et des expériences mal scellées dans le réfrigérateur, et Sherlock fit la grimace lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un voyage à la salle de bains était inévitable.

John le sentit clairement aussi, parce qu'il se leva et offrit sa main à Sherlock, le releva, saisit le seau, et l'aida à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains. "Mets une serviette sur tes épaules, et une autre sur tes genoux," donna-t-il comme instruction, dégageant un sens pratique médical par tous ses pores. "Tu pourrais être là-dedans un moment, et tu veux te sentir au chaud."

L'expression involontaire de dégoût et de supplice sur son visage devait être amusante, parce que Sherlock entrevit un sourire compatissant avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'on lui avait dit, grognant sa confirmation alors que John ajoutait, "Crie simplement si tu as besoin de moi. Si je n'entends rien de ta part d'ici quinze minutes, je présumerai que tu t'es évanoui sur les toilettes et j'enfoncerai la porte."

Les pensées de Sherlock firent vaguement un cercle autour de l'affront et de l'inconfort alors qu'il répondait aux exigences intransigeantes de la nature. La biologie : c'était entièrement mal pensé. Simplement davantage de preuve, s'il en avait besoin, qu'un design intelligent n'avait rien à faire avec quoi que ce soit. Si les corps avaient des schémas, ils seraient gracieux, posés et par-dessus tout dignes. Une bonne partie de son travail dépendait des fluides désordonnés que les criminels laissaient derrière eux : du sang et du sperme, de la salive et, dans une affaire unique, des larmes. Sûrement, s'ils avaient été créés par quelque chose capable de pensée consciente et d'esthétique, alors le corps humain ne _répandrait_ pas autant de lui-même partout ?

Vaguement, il était conscient de la déconnexion légèrement aléatoire de ses pensées. Elles ne se tissaient pas en la tapisserie à laquelle il était habitué, mais avaient tendance à faire ricochet, sauter et s'éterniser dans des endroits inhabituels. Bien sûr : Déclin dans les facultés mentales pendant que le corps était forcé à ré-allouer les ressources pour résister au virus. Peut-être que ça expliquait le rêve, et le fait que maintenant, presque un quart d'heure après être entré à nouveau dans le monde éveillé, il ressentait toujours quelque chose de semblable à de la détresse pour tout ça. Il n'était pas tellement dérangé par la sombre image de lui, s'étouffant presque dans la noirceur de son propre potentiel, mais par son acceptation par John, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à mieux.

Il frissonna, enroulant la serviette sèche plus près autour de ses épaules alors qu'il fixait d'un air découragé le sol de la salle de bains. C'était la seule pièce de la maison (sauf peut-être la chambre de John) qui demeurait parfaitement propre. Pas d'expérience sur la moisissure, rien de perturbant ne s'éternisait dans le lavabo. John traitait la salle de bains un peu comme une salle d'opération, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était toujours là-dedans que John les pansait tous deux après une poursuite qui avait mal tourné. En cet instant, le blanc des carreaux lui faisait mal aux yeux, et la brillance des robinets ne cessait de se troubler du net au flou. Il estima qu'il avait seulement une poignée de minutes avant qu'il ne soit incapable de retourner au sofa par ses propres moyens, et il suspectait que John était sérieux au sujet de sa menace d'enfoncer la porte.

Finissant ce qu'il faisait, il tira la chausse d'eau avant de bouger jusqu'au lavabo, frottant ses mains et se voûtant inconfortablement alors que son estomac vide se contractait. De l'eau chaude sur son visage enleva la sueur écœurante qui marquait sa peau, mais le mouvement pour se pencher en avant apporta une vague presque écrasante de vertige. Il se retrouva à se cramponner à la porcelaine, un autre haut-le-cœur vain échappant à sa gorge alors que la pièce valsait autour de lui.

Complètement misérable.

Il voulait se brosser les dents, mais la simple pensée de la menthe provoquait un serrement fort de nausée, et il se contenta de se rincer avec précaution la bouche avec de l'eau avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains et de retourner en boitillant dans l'appartement principal.

John leva les yeux de là où il était assis sur le sol à lire un livre, pas loin de la porte de la salle de bains. Sherlock avait l'habitude d'être regardé par John, souvent d'une manière qui disait "Quoi ?", et occasionnellement de cette manière qui disait "J'aimerais que tu te comportes aussi humainement que je sais que tu l'es", mais c'était différent. C'était, en fait, un peu comme rencontrer l'œil de son propre reflet, ce qu'il essayait de ne pas faire trop souvent. Les déductions de soi-même étaient particulièrement désagréables quand soutenues par la connaissance de soi.

Maintenant, il observait Sherlock d'une manière patiente et ferme qui était clairement troublante, et Sherlock réalisa tardivement qu'il se cramponnait à la serviette autour de ses épaules comme si c'était une des couvertures anti-choc que les urgentistes dérangés insistaient toujours pour lui donner.

Sauf que, contrairement à Sherlock, John ne ressentait pas le besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait remarqué. A la place, il se mit sur pieds, ses articulations faisant un bruit sec avant de pousser doucement Sherlock en direction du salon. Ses cheveux blonds cendreux rebiquaient à l'arrière, et Sherlock réalisa lentement que John était habillé pour le lit : un bas de survêtement et un simple t-shirt. Un coup d'œil rapide montra qu'il avait dormi sur le sol du salon, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils, en partie de contrariété à son propre aveuglement de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, et un peu de confusion.

"Il y a deux lits vides dans l'appartement," signala-t-il, l'enrouement persistant dans sa gorge rendant sa voix plus profonde d'une bonne demi-octave que d'habitude. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de nous ne les utilise ?"

"Eh bien, ton lit était couvert de bric-à-brac, donc le sofa était mieux pour toi, et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée si j'étais tout près, plutôt qu'à l'étage. Je n'aurais pas entendu ton cauchemar de là-haut."

Un rougissement embarrassé passa faiblement sur le visage de Sherlock, mais il était trop fatigué pour se donner la peine de le réprimer. Son instinct était de s'affaler sur le sofa dans sa manière habituellement dramatique, mais son corps l'avertit qu'une telle négligence ne serait pas accueillie avec bienveillance. A la place il se baissa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'allonger, essentiellement confortable, sur le meuble familier.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda John alors qu'il tendait encore la main vers le thermomètre, prenant l'affichage avec un froncement de sourcils avant de vérifier les yeux de Sherlock.

"Moriarty. Piscine." offrit Sherlock, souhaitant que tout fasse moins mal et que son crâne semble rempli de matière grise et blanche utile, plutôt que de la ouate qui semblait avoir été entassée à l'intérieur pendant qu'il dormait. "Un peu pas bien."

Cela lui attira un autre regard; un qui disait que John était entièrement conscient que les mots de Sherlock l'envoyaient balader, mais que le sujet n'était pas tant abandonné que reporté. C'était fascinant à quel point un visage humain pouvait être expressif, et encore plus intrigant était combien celui de John était facile à comprendre. Était-ce simplement né de la familiarité ? S'il passait plus de temps avec Lestrade, ou Anderson, seraient-ils aussi transparents pour lui ?

La pensée de passer plus que les quelques moments nécessaires en présence d'Anderson était trop odieuse à considérer, et Sherlock abandonna la méthodologie plutôt brouillée qui avait commencé à éclore dans son cerveau. Non, c'était une expérience dont il pouvait se passer.

"Bon. Ta température est encore remontée. On dirait que les antidouleurs se sont estompés. Je t'en donnerais bien d'autres, mais je suspecte que tu ne feras que les expulser dans quelques minutes." Il chercha autour de lui le seau, réalisant clairement que Sherlock l'avait laissé dans la salle de bains. Il continua à parler alors qu'il allait le récupérer. "Essaie de te rendormir. Tu pourrais en garder davantage dans la matinée."

Sherlock cligna des yeux vers la salon, illuminé par une des lampes et les braises rougeâtres du feu. Il y avait le chauffage central, bien sûr, mais John s'inquiétait toujours de la facture. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'agréablement hypnotique à regarder la lueur carmin dans l'âtre. C'était assez pour le distraire de la nausée dans son estomac et de la simplicité inquiétante de ses pensées.

Tirant la couette jusqu'à son menton, Sherlock se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la sienne. Ce coton n'avait clairement jamais vu l'Égypte de sa vie, et elle avait l'air un peu irrégulière et effilochée dans un coin. Sa propre literie de haute qualité et rarement utilisée était actuellement un cocon ouvert en deux sur le sol, jetée sur le côté par John. Pourtant même sans cette symétrie évidente, il aurait su qui possédait la couette qui le tenait actuellement au chaud par l'odeur : du thé, du shampoing bon marché, une faible trace d'antiseptique et l'odeur vaguement exotique que John émettait clairement entièrement par lui-même – celle qui faisait penser à Sherlock à une main ferme et l'invasion de l'Asie.

C'était – bien.

La conscience s'écoula dans son esprit comme de l'eau de mer chaude, agréable et relaxante, et il cligna lentement des yeux alors que John replaçait le seau propre près de sa tête. L'anse cliqueta sur le matériau plastique de sa fabrication, ressemblant à une cloche carillonnante dans la paix de l'appartement, et il regarda John ne pas tenir en place, actif et alerte à tout juste trois heures du matin passées.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller," gronda Sherlock, sentant l'intérieur de sa gorge racler comme s'il avalait du verre.

"Tu préférerais traverser ça tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?" C'était une question rhétorique, une sans mordant et seulement une touche d'exaspération de la part de John. "Je ne suis pas très utile en tant que docteur si je ne prends pas soin de toi quand tu es malade."

"Pourquoi le fais-tu ?" Trop ambigu. John avait l'air perplexe. "T'exposer à la vile maladie d'autres personnes dans l'espoir de les soulager ?"

Beaucoup de raisons, supposa Sherlock, allant de l'impuissance en tant qu'adolescent quand mis face à la maladie familiale et l'addiction au simple besoin presque pathologique que John avait de s'occuper des gens, mais ce serait intéressant de voir si John avait ce niveau de connaissance de soi. "Protecteur" était pratiquement écrit sur son ADN. C'était certainement évident dans ses choix de carrière : soldat et docteur.

"C'était la seule chose qui avait un sens."

Sherlock souleva un sourcil, en tout cas, il pensa qu'il le fit. Les muscles de son visage étaient étrangement récalcitrants, donc peut-être que l'expression ne fut pas aussi réussie qu'il l'espérait.

"Tous les autres boulots auxquels je pouvais penser étaient comme porter un manteau qui n'allait pas. Docteur fonctionnait, et une fois que j'étais là ça avait du sens d'aller dans l'armée. Je gère mieux les blessures que la maladie."

"Les traumatismes. Des situations à stress élevé. Correspond à ton addiction à l'adrénaline et ton besoin du danger. Tu as fait l'essentiel de ta formation aux urgences."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais John hocha la tête quand même en rangeant son sac médical et le mettant de côté avant de s'asseoir sur le sol avec son dos contre le canapé. "La chirurgie faisait probablement l'affaire aussi," dit-il pensivement, comme s'il remarquait seulement ce fait fondamental à propos de lui-même. Vraiment est-ce que tout le monde passait sa vie ignorant à ce point non seulement de leur environnement, mais de qui ils étaient en tant qu'êtres humains ?

A l'évidence, pensa Sherlock, ou il n'aurait plus de travail.

"Tout de même, ça ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi quand tu attrapes quelque chose," signala John. "Je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que plus tu auras de repos, plus vite tu récupéreras. Essaie de dormir un peu plus."

Il tendit la main vers le livre à ses côtés, le tenant ouvert sur ses genoux et retournant à la dernière page qu'il avait lue. Le coin de la page était plié pour marquer sa place : sauvage.

Pourtant c'était une des nombreuses habitudes inélégantes au sujet de John que Sherlock trouvait intéressantes. De minuscules nuances qui transformaient un entier simple en une énigme sans fin. Il sentait qu'il pourrait passer sa vie entière dans l'étude de John Hamish Watson et en atteindre la fin sans entièrement comprendre l'homme devant lui. John pensait qu'il était incroyable.

Il pensait que John était _fascinant._

Sherlock ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé cela de quiconque, même Moriarty.

Il se déplaça sur le sofa, les draps du lit envoyant une vague fraîche de l'odeur de John dans son nez, et Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la tête de John. Il était très proche, et il y avait au moins deux endroits que Sherlock pouvait trouver qui sentiraient plus fortement de John à proximité immédiate – ses cheveux et le creux sous sa mâchoire.

C'était tentant d'y enfouir son nez, dans toute la chaleur et la John-ittude de tout ça, mais John l'avait sermonné sur l'espace personnel seulement la semaine dernière. Peut-être qu'il pourrait blâmer la maladie ? Il voulait seulement la classifier, après tout, la démonter et la comprendre, mais non, il ne vaudrait mieux pas. John pourrait se mettre en pétard et le laisser s'occuper de lui-même, et Sherlock doutait en être capable.

A la place il se contenta de se déplacer davantage sous la couette et de changer l'angle de sa tête pour pouvoir lire par-dessus l'épaule de John : quelque chose de banal sur les Illuminati. Une ânerie de théorie de conspiration.

"Arrête." Il y eut un souffle de rire dans la voix de John, un amusement mal dissimulé, et Sherlock réalisa qu'il était observé du coin de l'œil de John. "Je préférerais que tu ne me dises pas comment ça va finir avant que le premier chapitre ne soit fini. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir un livre depuis que j'ai emménagé."

"Faux. Il y avait celui avec le sorcier hautement invraisemblable et le turban."

"Harry Potter, et c'est censé être invraisemblable, Sherlock, c'est de la magie. De plus, tu as eu une affaire, tu m'as traîné à moitié de l'autre côté de Londres, tu es presque tombé dans la Tamise et, quand nous sommes rentrés, quelque chose l'avait tout trempé et collé les pages ensemble."

"Tu aurais dû regarder avant de le poser." Il ferma les yeux, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il écoutait John tourner la page. Malgré ses maux et douleurs, il était plutôt confortable. Encore pas tout à fait assez au chaud, mais tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la gêne dans ses membres ne se réveillait pas, laissant juste une douleur de bas niveau : tolérable. Le sevrage avait été bien pire.

Après un moment, il se rendit compte que John n'avait pas tourné à nouveau la page. Il savait que John n'était pas un lecteur rapide, mais ça ne devrait pas lui prendre aussi longtemps pour faire son chemin à travers le langage plutôt générique trouvé dans la plupart des fictions traditionnelles. S'était-il arrêté ? Posé le livre et Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué ? Était-il retourné dans son nid étrange des couvertures de Sherlock sur le sol ?

En entrouvrant un œil, il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Le livre était encore ouvert sur les genoux de John, des doigts forts et fermes reposant sur le papier, mais ces yeux bleus étaient braqués à la place sur Sherlock, le regardant comme si John craignait qu'il disparaisse quelque part s'il détournait le regard. Il voulait dire à John que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas sur le point de s'évaporer ou de s'évanouir, mais la ouate dans son crâne avait épaissi, et l'effort pur et simple d'enchaîner les mots était trop.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de permettre à ses cils de retomber, le protégeant du monde alors que les ténèbres recouvraient sa tête une fois de plus. Il dormit, satisfait de savoir que John était à ses côtés : un gardien solitaire contre la nuit veloutine.

Malheureusement, la faction de John était inutile quand il s'agissait de quelque chose pour le défendre des hordes déchaînées du virus. Il se réveilla pour voir une araignée massive au plafond. Pas bouleversant, exactement, mais un spécimen bien au-delà la courbe moyenne de sa taille normale. Elle était environ de la taille d'une Mini de 2008, le regardait avec huit yeux et une fascination avide.

John dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Le délire. Des hallucinations. Son cerveau qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux alors que la fièvre montait plus haut. Il parlait, bien sûr, mais ça semblait inquiéter John davantage. Peut-être qu'il ne s'exprimait pas aussi clairement que d'habitude ? Il essaya encore d'avaler du paracétamol, mais son estomac ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les deux tablettes furent brutalement rejetées en cinq minutes, laissant John fouiller dans son sac médical pour une seringue.

"Reste immobile, d'accord ?" demanda-t-il. "Me comprends-tu, Sherlock ?"

Oui, bien sûr. Était-ce vraiment si dur à croire ?

Clairement ça l'était, parce que les lèvres de John devinrent serrées comme une fermeture éclair alors qu'il appliquait le garrot, trouva une veine avec une aisance compétente et pressa une petite dose de quelque chose dans le système sanguin de Sherlock. Bonne idée. Contourner entièrement la pagaille inutile du système digestif réticent. John semblait prendre ça comme une sorte de défaite inquiétante. Il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux, de la fatigue dans les lignes de son visage. Le sommeil n'était clairement pas arrivé.

"Est-ce que l'araignée est toujours là ?"

Sherlock se demanda s'il devrait mentir. Après tout, elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle était juste accrochée au plafond, heureuse, remuant ses trichobothries alors qu'elle inspectait le monde sous elle.

Clairement il prit trop longtemps à essayer de se décider, parce que la main de John reposa sur son front, son expression pincée et tendue alors qu'il recommandait à Sherlock de fermer à nouveau les yeux. "Ça ira mieux bientôt. Juste – détends-toi simplement, Sherlock. J'aurais dû savoir que la grippe battrait ton cerveau brillant à plates coutures."

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ses mains s'emmêlant dans le t-shirt de John alors qu'il l'attirait plus près, ignorant les questions troublées et les yeux agrandis alors qu'il installait son nez dans le creux de la nuque de John.

Une main ferme et l'invasion de l'Asie. Il n'avait jamais su que ça pouvait sentir comme un foyer.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Avertissements : Davantage de trucs médicaux, une mention en passant à la masturbation, et Mycroft (pas dans la même phrase.)_**

_Note de l'Auteur : Enfin une addition. Cela se serait fait avant, mais la célébration de mon 28ème anniversaire ont entravé mon temps d'écriture ;) Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos retours, favoris, kudos, marques pages et tout le bastringue. Vous êtes merveilleux !_

_B xxx_

**Notes de la Traductrice : Merci vraiment à tous pour tous vos gentils messages et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**LFF xx**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Quatre  
**

John se figea, son pouls martelant fort dans son torse alors que Sherlock le rapprochait en tirant, la pointe de ce nez élégant donnant un léger coup au creux sous la mâchoire de John. La sensation était chaude et un peu pointue, pressant là comme si l'existence même de Sherlock en dépendait.

"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu – ?" Les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il entendait le murmure doux de l'inspiration de Sherlock, suivi d'un 'hum' léger de quelque chose ressemblant vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à du plaisir.

Oh, mon Dieu.

John ferma les yeux, déglutit difficilement alors que la chaleur le traversait et s'enroulait entre ses jambes, son corps ignorant sciemment les cris perçants à propos du délire et de la maladie qui résonnaient à travers son cerveau. Ses mains étaient écartées largement, ne touchaient pas du tout Sherlock, mais ses bras semblaient bouger d'eux-mêmes, se replièrent autour du dos de Sherlock et caressèrent la ligne de ses omoplates, aiguës comme des ailes avortées sous le t-shirt.

Il avala convulsivement, sa nuque lui faisait mal avec l'envie irrépressible de se tourner et de presser un baiser contre la tempe de Sherlock, mais non. C'était trop. Ça – ça pouvait encore être balayé en tant que compassion, plutôt que quoi que ce soit de plus intime. En tout cas, c'était ce que John se disait, alors même que son cœur palpitait avec la certitude absolue qu'"amitié" était un mot trop pâle et fantomatique pour ce qui avait grandi entre eux.

Malgré son corps mince, le poids de Sherlock était suffisant pour attirer John vers le bas alors qu'il se détendait contre l'oreiller, et il se retrouva à moitié allongé contre le torse de Sherlock alors qu'un murmure répété de respiration stable était étouffé contre la peau sensible de sa gorge. Il sentait le martèlement du cœur de Sherlock, marquant un rythme confortable contre la cage tendue de ses côtes.

Le corps de John se détendit dans l'étreinte gauche automatiquement, fondant contre le corps de Sherlock comme si c'était son foyer, et John marmonna un juron en réalisant le caractère inapproprié de tout ça. Sherlock ne savait probablement même pas qui il était. Pour l'amour du Christ, il avait juré ses grands dieux qu'il y avait une grosse araignée au plafond il n'y avait pas plus de dix minutes.

Avec un pincement de perte, John dégagea avec précaution ses bras de là où ils étaient piégés entre le dos de Sherlock et le sofa, essayant de ne pas laisser ses paumes s'attarder sur la peau chaude séparée de lui par rien d'autre qu'un coton fin. La prise de Sherlock sur son t-shirt était lâche maintenant. Il avait plongé presque instantanément, comme si la présence de John avait été suffisante pour le repousser dans le sommeil, et maintenant John se rassit sur ses talons, dénoua la prise de Sherlock de son col et replaça doucement sa main sur la couette.

Il frotta ses paumes sur ses yeux, essayant d'ignorer la lourde sensation perdue qui s'attardait sur sa peau maintenant qu'il s'était détaché des bras de Sherlock. Il était ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était désespérément en manque de contact physique. C'était juste que, venant de Sherlock, c'était plus intense. Créant une dépendance, tout comme l'homme lui-même.

La seringue vide de paracétamol intraveineux carillonna sur le sol lorsqu'il déplaça son genou, le secouant de ses pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration en la ramassant, couvrit l'aiguille et la mit de côté pour la jeter plus tard. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire – gérer le médicinal et le côté pratique – pas ça, quoi que _ce_ soit.

Non, Sherlock était malade, reprenant à peine ses sens. La pagaille enchevêtrée des émotions de John pouvait attendre, peut-être pour toujours, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit de retour à son ancien lui et pas hallucinant à propos de créatures géantes.

Brièvement, se sentant stupide, John jeta un coup d'œil à l'enduit Artex blanc du plafond du salon. Le temps passé à partager un habitat avec les solifuges l'avait laissé méfiant de quoi que ce soit relié à la terre avec huit pattes, et Sherlock avait été complètement certain qu'elle était là. Cependant, le plâtre demeurait innocemment vide d'arachnides.

C'était définitivement entièrement dans la tête de Sherlock, alors. Pas surprenant puisqu'un contrôle de la température il y avait peu de temps avait montré un affichage clignotant aimablement entre 40.5 degrés centigrades et 104.9 degrés Fahrenheit. Il aurait dû essayer de donner Sherlock un peu plus de médication plus tôt, mais il avait bêtement espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à recourir à une administration intraveineuse. Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock avait les meilleures veines pour commencer, pas après Dieu seul savait combien de temps en tant que toxicomane.

Au moins la piqûre abaisserait la fièvre également, et il la gérerait par injection s'il le devait. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qui puisse être fait pour la grippe virale sauf la surmonter et garder les yeux ouverts pour des infections secondaires.

Se mettant sur ses pieds avec un faible grognement, John alla à pas feutrés vers la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, et son sommeil avait été fragmenté au mieux. Pas qu'il s'était attendu à beaucoup mieux. Le cauchemar évident de Sherlock les avait arrachés tous deux au sommeil, et quelque chose de doux et compliqué s'enroula dans le creux de l'estomac de John au souvenir de son colocataire tremblant comme un poulain nouveau-né avec le reflux d'adrénaline. Après ça, s'occuper de l'estomac dérangé de Sherlock avait signifié que John était trop actif pour retourner dormir. Il avait lu pendant plus d'une heure, conscient de Sherlock blotti près de là où il était assis, suffisamment près pour que John puisse sentir chaque flottement du souffle de Sherlock contre sa peau, tentant et hypnotique.

Aveuglément, il se fit un petit-déjeuner, il mit la bouilloire sur le feu alors que ses pensées continuaient leur paresseux tourbillon vacillant. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à obtenir quelques heures de sommeil sur son matelas de fortune, mais la paix de Sherlock fut de courte durée. John avait dû se réveiller de nouveau à cinq heures au son de son nom appelé. Ceci en soit était très bien, mais il avait su à la minute où Sherlock lui avait dit, plutôt clairement, que le grille-pain fondait, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Des hallucinations n'étaient pas si rares avec de la fièvre, et Sherlock semblait bien moins inquiet que la plupart des patients que John avait vu dans un état similaire. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir le danger d'appareils qui se dissolvaient ou d'araignées géantes, ou si la fièvre faisait réagir Sherlock d'une manière atypique, mais John avait passé presque autant de temps à se rassurer lui-même de ce qui était réel et de ce qui ne l'était pas qu'à essayer de faire prendre des médicaments à Sherlock.

Il se pencha en arrière contre le plan de travail alors qu'il mâchait deux tranches de pain grillé, regardant le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre s'éclaircir en un gris colombe alors que le soleil s'élevait régulièrement sur un autre matin couvert. Le temps qu'il finisse, le schéma de sa journée était consolidé dans son esprit : se laver et s'habiller, ramener des réserves, et continuer sa tâche sans fin de prendre soin de Sherlock. C'était une bonne chose qu'on n'ait pas besoin de lui au cabinet cette semaine, parce que la pensée de laisser Sherlock se débrouiller tout seul était franchement terrifiante. Et s'il essayait d'éponger le grille-pain dissous, ou de faire de l'araignée un animal de compagnie ?

Il était sur le point de se diriger vers la douche quand le bruit du téléphone de Sherlock l'arrêta net. Le son de l'appareil inoffensif semblait étouffé, et John fouilla dans la pile des vêtements de Sherlock avant de le trouver dans la poche de son manteau. L'écran n'était pas verrouillé – probablement pour la facilité d'utilisation connaissant Sherlock – et John ouvrit le message, ses yeux parcourant les mots.

**Trouvé l'amant dans la rivière, déjà mort. Besoin de votre aide. - GL**

John souleva les sourcils, se mordillant pensivement la lèvre. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Lestrade d'être aussi direct quand il s'agissait d'amener Sherlock sur une affaire à moins qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire. Soit il était vraiment noyé par trop de travail soit cette affaire sans intérêt dont Sherlock s'était plaint s'était élevée à quelque chose de plus intrigant.

Pas que Sherlock puisse y faire quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Il était déjà bien assez difficile à contrôler quand il était en bonne santé et lucide. John ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si Sherlock était lâché sur une scène de crime dans cet état. Vomir sur les preuves serait le cadet de leurs inquiétudes.

**Pas de chance, désolé. Il a la grippe. Hallucinations et tout. Inutile pour qui que ce soit. Réessayez dans quelques jours ? - JW**

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sherlock, encore secrètement surpris que le son de son téléphone sonnant n'ait pas activé une sorte de réflexe de "doit répondre" pour le secouer de son sommeil. Aucun doute qu'il serait furieux quand il reviendrait assez à lui pour réaliser que le Travail appelait et qu'il était incapable de répondre, mais il devrait vivre avec. Même s'il essayait d'aller sur la scène sans l'aide de John, il doutait que Sherlock puisse aller plus loin que la porte d'entrée avant que son corps ne le trahisse à nouveau.

Un bourdonnement venant du téléphone dans sa main lui fit jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire.

**Merde, vraiment ? Prenez une photo. Pour prouver qu'il est humain. Déposerai le dossier plus tard, au cas où il peut supporter ça. - GL**

Un souffle de rire se coinça dans la gorge de John, et il secoua la tête pour lui-même. Au moins il n'était pas le seul déconcerté par les moments occasionnels d'humanité alarmante de Sherlock. Cela prouvait simplement que l'image qu'il avait construite autour de lui-même pendant toutes ces années n'était rien d'autre qu'un personnage convaincant. Sherlock insistait qu'il était un génie manipulateur, un sociopathe de haut niveau incapable de véritable émotion ou compassion, et tout le monde le croyait. Ils n'avaient même pas à lui demander de preuve; il la leur donnait avec chaque interaction, de la charade pour obtenir les clés de quelqu'un à son manque complet de pitié pour les victimes de meurtre. Il ne compatissait pas du tout, en tout cas pas en surface, mais il y avait des moments où tout se brisait et John surprenait un aperçu de quelque chose de réel à l'intérieur.

La confrontation avec Moriarty à la piscine flotta dans sa tête, et il hocha la tête alors qu'il posait le téléphone et se tournait vers la salle de bains. C'était le meilleur exemple possible. Après avoir vu tout ça sur le visage de Sherlock, il savait que son colocataire racontait des conneries. Sherlock _ressentait_ des choses. Peut-être pas tout à fait pareil que les autres personnes, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Tournant les robinets de la douche, il se débarrassa de son pyjama et s'avança sous le spray alors qu'il gardait une demi-oreille ouverte pour Sherlock, tendant l'oreille pour tout son de détresse. Par bonheur, l'appartement resta silencieux derrière la porte close, et John se sentit commencer à se détendre régulièrement alors que l'eau chaude tambourinait son épaule raide et rinçait l'eau savonneuse du shampoing qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux.

Normalement, il prenait son temps, tirant avantage d'une intimité essentiellement garantie pour une branlette, mais ce matin-là John décida de ne pas s'attarder. Il se sentait trop mal à l'aise de laisser Sherlock sans surveillance sur le sofa. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait penser être une bonne idée quand il se réveillerait ?

En sortant, il saisit une serviette, la frotta rapidement à travers ses cheveux avant de l'enrouler autour de ses hanches et de faire couler une cuvette d'eau dans le lavabo. La mousse à raser moussa onctueuse comme une crème sur son visage avant qu'il ne commence à retirer sa barbe naissante. Parfois il la laissait pendant quelques jours, mais jamais assez longtemps pour être particulièrement visible. Les poils du visage lui donnait juste l'air plus âgé, et bien que John ne soit pas un homme particulièrement vaniteux (Comment pourrait-il l'être, demandait toujours Sherlock, avec ces pulls ?) il préférerait ne pas avoir l'air du père de quelqu'un s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Finalement, il en avait fini avec sa routine matinale, se sentant légèrement plus réveillé et calme après s'être brossé les dents. Les vêtements propres étaient en haut dans sa chambre, et il souhaita tardivement avoir pensé à les prendre avant d'utiliser la salle de bains. Tout de même, trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains, il fit une pause, ses yeux tombant sur le sofa et un clignement d'œil faisant battre ses cils. Il était vide. Pas de Sherlock. Pas de couette. Juste un oreiller tombant de travers sur le sol.

Pendant un bref et horrible moment, il se demanda si Sherlock avait entendu le texto après tout et d'une manière ou d'une autre avait réussi à se traîner dehors dans Londres pour répondre à la demande de Lestrade. Seul le fait que le téléphone de Sherlock était encore sur le bureau et que son costume et son manteau restaient empilés sur le sol firent hésiter John. Sherlock oubliant ses vêtements était complètement crédible, mais il était essentiellement fusionné à son téléphone. Même malade, il ne partirait probablement pas sans.

De l'air frais dansa sur la peau de John alors qu'il avançait à pas feutrés dans l'appartement, tendant le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une forme douce et pleine de bosses dans la cuisine, juste visible entre le fourré d'une chaise et les pieds de la table. Cela lui prit à peine un battement de cœur pour arriver aux côtés de Sherlock, et la tête de John s'emballait déjà avec des urgences possibles quand la voix rauque de Sherlock atteignit ses oreilles.

"Je déteste être malade."

Il avait l'air sincèrement misérable, assis sur le sol et affalé contre le placard comme s'il avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose et simplement été à court de force avant d'y arriver. A partir de sa forme irrégulière, John devina que ses genoux étaient remontés contre son torse, et la masse de la couette était enroulée autour de lui, laissant seulement dégagés ses cheveux et ses yeux, qui regardaient John d'une manière légèrement vitreuse et perplexe.

"Pourquoi portes-tu une serviette ?"

"J'étais dans la douche," dit John, tirant la bande de tissu longue jusqu'à ses genoux plus serrée autour de sa taille avant de s'agenouiller avec précaution pour ne pas exhiber accidentellement à Sherlock plus qu'il ne voulait en voir. "N'as-tu pas entendu l'eau couler ?"

L'expression de Sherlock suggéra qu'il était possible qu'il ait entendu, mais avait été incapable de faire l'arithmétique de base nécessaire pour comprendre ce que signifiait le bruit. Il perdait définitivement de l'acuité mentale alors. A n'importe quel autre moment, John aurait pris un moment pour se réjouir d'être la personne la plus futée de l'appartement pour une fois, mais vraiment, Sherlock avait l'air un peu trop pathétique pour le taquiner en cet instant.

Ces yeux en perpétuel changement avaient l'air verdâtre dans la lumière subtile entrant par les fenêtres, soulignés comme ils l'étaient par des paupières rougies et le marron de la couette remontée par-dessus son nez. Le regard de Sherlock était moins vif que d'habitude, mais John sentit quand même sa peau brûler lorsque son torse nu devint le sujet de cette attention floue. Invariablement, les yeux de Sherlock dérivèrent vers le nœud de cicatrices sur l'épaule de John : un réseau embrouillé de tissu décoloré.

John ne l'avait jamais montré à Sherlock avant, essentiellement parce qu'il détestait la marque que la blessure avait laissée sur sa vie et qu'il pouvait se passer de Sherlock lisant l'histoire de la douleur, de la perte et de l'infection marquées de façon permanente dans sa chair. Maintenant, pourtant, il fronça simplement des sourcils, tendit une main tremblante pour effleurer ses doigts gentiment sur la vieille blessure.

Le souffle s'arrêta dans la gorge de John à la douceur du contact de Sherlock. Il était léger comme une plume comme s'il pensait que la plus légère pression pourrait causer de la douleur à John. Le bout de ses doigts dériva sur l'arête et le sillon de la cicatrice, en dressant la carte avec un détail parfait, et John se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, combattant l'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux pour juste profiter du simple moment.

"Je suis désolé."

John pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre le faible air de dévastation dans les yeux de Sherlock. N'importe qui penserait que c'était lui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette à la manière dont il était assis à fixer la cicatrice, obsédé par l'empreinte qu'elle forgeait à travers la toile blanche de l'épaule de John.

Doucement, il attrapa les doigts de Sherlock entre les siens, les entrelaçant et leur donnant une pression rassurante. "Pour quoi ?"

"La douleur. Ce qu'elle t'a pris. Comment elle t'a laissé."

Vraiment, il ne pouvait que deviner les pistes le long desquelles l'esprit de Sherlock s'était tourné, mais il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, enveloppé dans ces fragments maladroits de discours que John pouvait presque comprendre. "Elle m'a amené ici. Je pense que, au final, ça a tourné pour le mieux. Il n'y a vraiment – vraiment nulle part ailleurs où je préférerais être."

La gorge de John pulsa autour des mots. Ils étaient sentimentaux au mieux, et il savait que Sherlock détestait ça, mais il n'y eut pas de tic de désapprobation ou de dégoût. A la place Sherlock baissa simplement la tête sur un côté, révélant ses lèvres qui se courbaient en un faible sourire alors que ses yeux se fermaient. "Bien." Le mot n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'un grognement grondant, et John sourit alors que Sherlock baissait sa tête sur ses genoux sous la couette, ayant précisément l'air d'avoir l'intention de dormir là où il était.

"Allons, tu ne peux pas rester ici." Il prit le coude de Sherlock en coupe dans sa main gauche, le mit sur ses pieds maladroits. La couette essaya de glisser, pendant lourdement sur une des épaules de Sherlock et traînant sur le sol, mais John était plus inquiet à propos de sa serviette, qui semblait plus résolue à une liaison amoureuse illicite avec la gravité que de garder sa dignité intacte.

Au final, il la maintint fermée avec une main tout en guidant Sherlock de retour sur le canapé avec l'autre, et regarda l'homme plus grand s'abandonner contre les coussins avec un grognement, l'oreiller récupéré et la couette jetée un peu n'importe comment sur son corps. Au moins il ne frissonnait plus, mais ça allait probablement changer dès que l'effet des médicaments s'estomperait.

"Pourquoi étais-tu dans la cuisine ? Voulais-tu quelque chose ?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux, l'effort de rassembler ses pensées clairement presque trop avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire, "De l'eau. J'ai soif."

"D'accord." John fit un rapide hochement de tête, retourna chercher un petit verre avant de vérifier que le seau était installé aux côtés de Sherlock et de tirer la table basse plus près pour que Sherlock puisse poser le verre. "L'injection que je t'ai donnée ne contenait que des antidouleurs, pas d'antiémétique. Tu pourrais encore avoir la nausée. Bois à petites gorgées, lentement, d'accord ?"

Il regarda Sherlock se mettre dans une position à demi assise avec difficulté, serrer fort le verre et déposer sa lèvre du haut contre la surface de l'eau. Quand John fut certain qu'il n'allait pas l'avaler d'un trait et causer outrage à son estomac, il se détourna, trottant à l'étage avec la promesse d'être de retour dans quelques minutes.

S'habiller fut une tâche rapide et indifférente. Des sous-vêtements, un jean confortable, un t-shirt et un vieux pull furent tout ce dont il s'embarrassa. Le temps qu'il descende à pas feutrés avec juste ses chaussettes pour chercher ses chaussures, Sherlock avait seulement consommé environ un huitième d'un verre et semblait déjà le regretter.

"Reste immobile, et essaie de penser à autre chose. Tiens," John lui passa son livre. "Lis ça, mais ne me dis pas ce qui se passe."

Sherlock accepta le livre de poche, son regard s'attardant avec une lourde dose de doute sur les étranges sigils sur la couverture. "Ne puis-je pas avoir un de mes livres ?"

"Non, rien qui ne soit pas de la fiction." John retroussa les lèvres face à la grimace renfrognée mais à l'air étourdie de Sherlock. "Tu es censé te reposer, et je te connais. Tu vas lire un livre sur les poisons ou je ne sais quoi et soudain être submergé par l'envie irrépressible d'en fabriquer, et peut-être même les essayer." Il grimaça, remarquant que la pâleur de mauvaise mine sur la peau de Sherlock ne faisait qu'empirer. "Et si tu vas vomir, essaie d'utiliser le seau."

Il eut à peine le temps de finir la phrase avant que Sherlock fasse exactement ça. Il balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du sofa pour que ses pieds soient sur le sol, saisit le seau, et renvoya l'eau de son estomac avec une violence qui firent se contracter les flancs de John de sympathie. Cela avait été trop d'espérer que Sherlock serait capable de la conserver, et John hésita à l'extrémité du sofa, gardant ses distances alors que les haut-le-cœurs devenaient secs et vains.

"Beurk," réussit à dire Sherlock, crachant dans le seau avant de le poser et de s'affaler sur le canapé. "Abominable."

"Je sais," murmura John en sympathie, tendant la main pour repousser les cheveux de Sherlock de son front moite avant de ramasser le seau. "Peux-tu t'en passer pendant quelques minutes ? Je vais le vider pour toi."

Le hochement de tête que Sherlock fit fut infime. Si John devait deviner, il dirait que tout mouvement superflu en cet instant était une mauvaise idée, et il se retrouva à se demander s'il devrait vraiment risquer de sortir se procurer de la nourriture pendant que Sherlock était si clairement souffrant. Remarquez, Mme Hudson était un genre de femme compétente et réaliste : il fallait qu'elle le soit avec Sherlock comme locataire. Aucun doute qu'elle pouvait gérer un peu de vomis s'il le fallait. Tant que Sherlock pouvait supporter Mme Hudson, bien sûr.

Il se dirigea à nouveau dans le salon, ayant passé le seau sous l'eau dans la baignoire, et le reposa près de la tête de Sherlock. Le bruit fit battre les paupières de Sherlock, mais il se dirigeait déjà de retour vers la vallée escarpée du sommeil. C'était le meilleur endroit pour lui, vraiment, et John lui donna un très léger coup de coude.

"Sherlock, je dois sortir prendre des choses pour nous. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo sauf des morceaux de corps. Je vais faire monter Mme Hudson pour s'occuper de toi, ok ?"

Sa seule réponse fut un hum d'accord, et John hésita pendant un moment avant de se reprendre. Sherlock n'était pas un enfant. Une heure sans John à ses côtés ne serait pas la fin du monde, même dans son état actuel. Pour être franc, c'était plus dangereux de le laisser seul quand il était dans une crise d'ennui. Au moins, maintenant les chances qu'il explose quoi que ce soit étaient minimales.

Rapidement, John ramassa son téléphone, ses clés et son porte-feuille, enfila son manteau avant de sortir par la porte et de descendre en trottant les escaliers. Les doux sons de la radio venaient déjà du logement de Mme Hudson, et il frappa poliment, souriant alors que leur logeuse patiente comme une sainte ouvrait la porte avec un sourire.

"John, mon cher, est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle, son expression heureuse vacillant un peu, aucun doute alors qu'une douzaine environ de désastres Sherlock potentiels traversaient sa tête. "Il n'a pas encore renversé de l'acide sur la table de la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, Mme Hudson, rien de ce genre. Sherlock a la grippe, et je dois sortir prendre de la nourriture. Je me demandais si vous pouviez garder un œil sur lui pour moi ?" Il avait l'air pathétiquement plein d'espoir à l'oreille, et un des avantages d'avoir un visage naturellement ouvert et honnête était que les gens étaient souvent heureux d'aider.

"Oh, le pauvre chéri. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il tomberait malade, à courir dans Londres dans tout type de temps." Elle tendit la main derrière elle, ramassa un cardigan et le mit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'assurer qu'il se repose."

"Merci, Mme Hudson. Il dort en ce moment, mais quelqu'un devrait être là au cas où il se réveille encore. Je serai de retour aussi vite que je pourrai."

"Prends ton temps, mon cher," le poussa-t-elle. "Même dans ses pires moments, Sherlock n'est rien que je ne puisse supporter."

Elle lui fit au revoir de la main, se tournant déjà pour trotter vers l'appartement du haut, et John remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, sortant la liste de courses de sa poche et la serrant fort dans son poing alors qu'il partait. S'il avait encore sa claudication ça lui aurait pris pratiquement vingt minutes pour arriver au Tesco Express le plus proche de taille convenable à Lisson Grove. Telles que les choses étaient, il y arriva en moins de dix, son souffle fumant dans l'air du matin froid avant qu'il n'entre dans la chaleur du magasin.

Le temps qu'il ait passé une demi-heure à se promener dans les allées à ramasser tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir convaincre Sherlock de manger, les deux paniers qu'il avait débordaient et tiraient les muscles de ses bras. Malgré tout, ce devrait être assez pour les faire tenir pendant un moment. Il avait même acheté de la viande à congeler. Tant qu'il la gardait éloignée des doigts et autres choses ça devrait aller. Il n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde, ayant essentiellement recours à des repas simples de type étudiant quand il était vraiment forcé de faire son propre repas, mais ce serait probablement plus confortable pour l'estomac de Sherlock que des plats à emporter pendant un moment.

Il évita les appareils malveillants de caisse en libre service et choisit une caisse avec un être humain réel derrière, remplissant les sacs avec une efficacité militaire et équilibrant le poids pour rendre le retour à la maison légèrement plus facile. La facture le fit grimacer, mais il se fit sentir un peu mieux avec la promesse que ce serait moins cher que des plats à emporter ou de manger à l'extérieur. Lui et Sherlock avaient pris de terribles habitudes en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer avantage de la maladie de Sherlock pour changer ça pour eux deux ?

Il sortait juste du magasin, les doigts blancs aux jointures autour des poignées fragiles des sacs en plastique quand une élégante voiture noire s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, son moteur ronronnant paresseusement alors qu'elle attendait, vide et patiente. John la regarda pendant un moment, mais quand il devint évident que ni Mycroft ni peut-être-Anthea n'allaient en sortir pour le forcer à l'intérieur, il se rapprocha petit à petit, soulevant un sourcil alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec un bruit sec en invitation.

"Besoin qu'on vous dépose ?" demanda l'assistante de Mycroft, sans même lever les yeux de son Blackberry alors qu'elle se déplaçait tranquillement. "Tout droit à Baker Street."

John plissa les yeux, se demandant si c'était une ruse. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à aimer le dramatique, et il n'avait aucun désir de rencontrer le Holmes plus âgé dans un autre bâtiment abandonné dans le côté sordide de Londres. Cependant, les sacs étaient lourds, et il ne dirait pas non à un trajet gratuit.

Avec un soupir, il installa les achats à l'arrière de la voiture, en ignorant l'expression légèrement troublée d'Anthea, comme si des courses étaient d'une certaine façon indignes d'elles. Elle donna un petit coup avec l'orteil d'une chaussure à talon aiguille, ses yeux passant rapidement sur son contenu avant de retourner à l'écran de son téléphone alors que le conducteur partait.

C'était tragique que John sache comment ce genre de chose se passait maintenant. Parler à Anthea pourrait lui donner une réponse, mais ce ne serait probablement pas la vérité, donc il garda ses lèvres closes, regardant le passage rapide des rues alors que la voiture glissait avec une aisance expérimentée à travers la circulation. Sous peu, ils étaient à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée du 221, et John rassembla les courses, donnant à Anthea un hochement de tête rapide avant de descendre.

Dès qu'il entra dans le vestibule, il vit Mme Hudson faisant le ménage, son plumeau s'agitant sur les surfaces. Il n'y avait pas de radio allumée, ce qui était inhabituel, et faiblement il réalisa que quelqu'un parlait à l'étage d'une voix basse et calme. Au regard interrogateur de John, Mme Hudson sourit. "Le frère de Sherlock est passé. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de leur donner un peu d'intimité, mais je garde une oreille ouverte."

"Mycroft ?" demanda John avec une grimace, jetant un coup d'œil vers les escaliers. Il aurait dû réaliser que le Holmes plus âgé sur-protecteur ferait une apparition sous peu, mais la pensée même de Sherlock endurant l'ingérence de Mycroft et un virus en même temps était presque trop à supporter. "Et Sherlock le tolère ?"

"Je pense qu'il dort encore," les lèvres de Mme Hudson se contractèrent avec un sourire. "Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. C'est dur de regarder sa famille quand ils sont malades. En tout cas de cette façon M. Holmes a l'impression d'aider."

Un faible souffle de rire s'échappa des lèvres de John, et il la remercia avant de se mettre à grimper les escaliers, étouffant le bruit de ses pas alors que le murmure prenait la netteté de mots. Mycroft parlait très doucement, toujours éloquent, mais un peu du tranchant professionnel de son ton avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas de résolution lasse enroulée dans sa voix, ni d'inquiétude autoritaire. C'était ainsi que John s'imaginait que lui et Sherlock pourraient se parler s'il n'y avait pas tant de ressentiment des deux côtés : Sherlock à l'ingérence de Mycroft, et Mycroft pour le fait qu'une telle ingérence soit nécessaire.

" – tu étais malade tu avais huit ans. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas," disait Mycroft. "Tu es tombé dans le lac juste avant Halloween. Je n'ai jamais découvert ce que tu faisais là-bas, mais tu t'es traîné à la maison trempé jusqu'aux os. Le matin suivant tu avais un énorme rhume et étais misérable. Collant comme seuls les enfants peuvent l'être."

La porte avait été laissée ouverte sur une fente, et John hésita sur le seuil, peu disposé à interrompre alors qu'il s'efforçait de voir par l'interstice. Il pouvait juste distinguer la bosse qu'était Sherlock sur le canapé, mais c'était Mycroft dans le fauteuil qui retint son attention. Il l'avait rapproché près de Sherlock et il avait abandonné sa veste de costume, le laissant dans un gilet et des manches de chemise. Son expression était figée en un sourire doux et inquiet, et sa main reposait contre la tête de Sherlock, son pouce caressant d'avant en arrière en un lent confort.

Il avait l'air d'un homme neuf, et soudain c'était facile pour John de voir pourquoi Mycroft interférait comme il le faisait. Malgré le tranchant amer de leur relation, Sherlock était toujours son petit frère. Ils avaient tous deux été des enfants autrefois, bien que cela en soit semblât plutôt difficile à imaginer, et pour Mycroft, peut-être que Sherlock serait toujours ce garçon de huit ans.

"Ça a empiré si vite que c'était effrayant. En douze heures tu ne pouvais plus respirer. Pneumonie et pleurésie. Ils t'ont admis à l'hôpital, bien sûr, et tout ce temps je ne cessais de me dire que j'aurais dû être là, tout comme tant d'autres fois dans ta vie." Mycroft soupira, et il y avait seulement un mot pour l'expression sur son visage : du regret.

John se sentit coupable d'espionner la conversation – de voir Mycroft en tant que quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'officiel gouvernemental calme et composé auquel il était habitué, mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser à comment annoncer sa présence Mycroft leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement amusé.

"Vous pouvez entrer, Docteur Watson. S'attarder dans les embrasures de porte est si peu flatteur."

"Désolé," murmura John, ses lèvres se contractant en un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte entièrement d'un coup de coude. "J'aurais dû réaliser que vous seriez là quand la voiture s'est montrée au Tesco."

"J'imaginais que vous pourriez utiliser l'assistance. De plus," ajouta-t-il avec un minuscule retroussement de ses lèvres. "Il est tellement plus facile de parler à Sherlock quand il ne peut pas répondre." Il se mit prudemment sur ses pieds, renfila sa veste et ramassa son parapluie, apparemment imperturbable devant le fait d'être surpris dans une humeur qui était tout sauf distante. "Je dois vous remercier de vous occuper de lui avec tant de soin assidu. Peu de colocataires seraient aussi obligeants. Votre loyauté est louable."

Ses yeux astucieux dansèrent, très légèrement vers le cocon sur le sol que John avait grossièrement poussé de côté plus tôt, et John essaya de ne pas rougir à la suggestion du ton Mycroft.

"Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de lui," réussit à dire John après un moment, levant automatiquement le menton.

"En effet. Je vais le laisser entre vos mains compétentes. Appelez si je peux être utile."

John pouvait exactement s'imaginer la réaction de Sherlock à ça, mais il hocha la tête quand même. "Merci, et je prêterai attention à ses poumons. C'est bien de connaître les facteurs à risque comme la pneumonie." Tardivement, John se demanda si le petit monologue avait été orchestré pour son attention plutôt que celle de Sherlock. Il n'en serait honnêtement pas surpris de la part de Mycroft, qui pouvait être indirect d'une manière irritante parfois.

"Bien apprécié," dit Mycroft avec ce même sourire fin que John avait vu bien trop souvent. "Bonne journée, Docteur Watson."

Ses bruits de pas résonnèrent le long des marches alors que John le regardait partir, attendant que le son de la porte d'entrée se refermant atteigne ses oreilles avant de laisser sortir son souffle. Il était inutile de se demander comment Mycroft savait que Sherlock était malade. Aucun doute que sa surveillance avait remarqué la santé défaillante de son plus jeune frère avant que Sherlock ne le sache lui-même. C'était une des nombreuses excentricités que John avait re-qualifié comme "normale" depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Baker Street.

Les autres se demandaient comment il vivait avec ça – les expériences biologiques effrayantes, les morceaux de cadavre humain et l'arrogance indéniable de son colocataire – qui était trop à supporter pour la plupart des gens. Ils décidaient qu'il était soit brave soit complètement fou de partager un foyer avec un homme comme Sherlock, mais John connaissait la vérité là-dessus.

Qu'il coure à travers les toits, panse des blessures, ou fasse face à la mort et à l'ennui comme des ennemis égaux, c'était là qu'il était destiné à être.

Rencontrer Sherlock Holmes ne lui avait pas seulement sauvé la vie, cela l'avait rendue digne d'être vécue à nouveau.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Avertissement : Davantage de trucs médicaux, et Sherlock étant lui-même dans l'ensemble._**

_Note de l'Auteur : Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une mise à jour à nouveau aussi vite, mais, eh bien, c'est écrit, alors pourquoi pas ? Note rapide que non, je ne suis pas docteur, mais oui je fais de mon mieux pour faire des recherches. Et oui, je pense que les pratiques médicales de John sont un peu déformées en ce qui concerne Sherlock, probablement pas pur désespoir et une envie de gagner la coopération de Sherlock._

_Comme toujours, un énorme merci pour votre soutien. Si vous appréciez, alors bien sûr faites-le-moi savoir et dites-le à vos amis ! ;)_

_B xxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Merci pour tous vos suivis de fics, vos visites et vos reviews !**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Cinq**

Le temps passait étrangement, se coagulant en nœuds de minutes sans fin seulement pour se précipiter et ensuite glisser entre ses doigts. La dernière chose dont Sherlock se souvenait était l'araignée sur le plafond, la pointe rapide d'une aiguille et John humide de la douche. Maintenant, des heures semblaient être passées à côté de lui. Les meubles dans le salon avaient bougé légèrement : un fauteuil était plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait été, et la lumière du jour entrant par les fenêtres avait la qualité sans enthousiasme de la fin d'après-midi et des cieux nuageux. Les nuits se rapprochaient rapidement, mais l'esprit de Sherlock luttait pour deviner l'heure, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la télévision, en ayant l'impression de tricher.

Quatre heures et demi de l'après-midi. Il avait dormi plus dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures que durant la semaine passée, pourtant son corps semblait encore être en plomb, lourd et douloureux tandis que son estomac se serrait autour du nœud irritable de la nausée. Des picotements couraient le long de sa gorge comme du fil barbelé, et s'il n'était pas sûr du contraire il aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis une semaine.

Merveilleux, non seulement il avait passé l'essentiel de la nuit et de la matinée à la merci de son système digestif grincheux, mais il se rappelait distinctement avoir pensé qu'enfoncer son nez dans la nuque de John était une bonne idée. Il semblait que l'instinct naturel de son corps, une fois libre des contraintes de son esprit, était de chercher du confort tactile. Pire, il avait été très orienté vers John. Sherlock pouvait prétendre autant qu'il voulait que c'était une simple affaire de contact humain basique, mais il était terriblement conscient qu'il aurait probablement encore choisi John dans une file pour son festival de blottissement.

Embarrassant à l'extrême.

Sherlock grogna, pressa la pulpe des doigts de sa main gauche contre son œil et souhaita avoir la puissance cérébrale de penser à des vitesses plus rapides que celle d'un mollusque, mais tout ce qui bougeait dans sa tête avait ralenti jusqu'à la mélasse : pratiquement inutile. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à une bonne excuse pour avoir rompu ses règles normales de tactilité minimale pour atteindre John. Seule la vérité persistait, inqualifiable de manière irritante. Il avait voulu le faire, et dans son état compromis, il n'était pas parvenu à résister à l'impulsion comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Il serait chanceux si John n'emballait pas ses affaires et ne cherchait pas déjà un nouvel appartement.

"De retour parmi les vivants ?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, retira sa main et cligna des yeux troubles vers John. Il était appuyé contre le dos du sofa, habillé d'une monstruosité de pull beige qui ne faisait absolument rien pour son teint. Pourtant son expression n'était pas de jugement ou de méfiance, juste de la tendresse et une bonne dose de pitié. "Tu as été inconscient pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Tu ne t'es même pas réveillé quand Mycroft te parlait."

John était encore là, l'air aussi calme et amical que d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien pour suggérer qu'il était ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu perturbé, et Sherlock sentit un bref moment de soulagement léger comme une plume avant que les paroles de John ne soient comprises.

Beurk, Mycroft. Con fouineur.

"Manquer mon frère n'est pas une perte." Sherlock fronça le nez, jeta un coup d'œil au fauteuil. Oui, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près il avait l'air un peu écrasé, sans doute parce que le postérieur toujours en expansion de son frère s'était assis dessus. "Que voulait-il ?"

"Je pense qu'il s'assurait juste que tu ne souffrais pas trop. Tu sais, s'occuper de toi, comme le font les frères." John souleva un sourcil, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant en un sourire lorsque Sherlock se renfrogna. "Pas besoin de bouder. Au moins tu n'as pas eu à l'écouter."

"Dommage, vraiment." Sherlock soupira, fronçant les sourcils vers le plafond pendant un moment.

"Oh, pourquoi ?"

"J'avais les moyens, la motivation et une excuse parfaitement valable de vomir sur ses chaussures, et je l'ai manquée."

Le rire de John était ridiculement parfait. Il n'avait rien d'artistique, rien de faux ou de fabriqué. C'était un gloussement naturel d'hilarité, un qui fit sourire faiblement Sherlock malgré son malaise.

"Peut-être qu'il reviendra et te fera plaisir, encore que quelqu'un aurait quand même à nettoyer le tapis."

"Vrai. Ça ne sera pas très juste pour toi, car je peux garantir que Mycroft ne le ferait jamais. J'ai vomi sur un tapis dans sa maison de ville, une fois. Cher. Perse. Hideux. Il en a acheté un neuf plutôt que de le frotter."

John secoua la tête d'incrédulité, fit le tour du sofa et se percha aux côtés de Sherlock. Sa main était sèche et fraîche lorsqu'il la pressa sur le front de Sherlock, s'attardant un moment avant de tomber à sa mâchoire et de palper sous l'os. "J'vérifie les glandes enflées," dit-il comme moyen d'explication. "Mycroft a été assez gentil pour te rappeler, pendant que j'étais à portée de voix, de lorsque tu avais huit ans et que tu es tombé dans le lac."

Sherlock fit la grimace, se rappelant de l'incident précis. Il s'était bien débrouillé, vraiment, pour avoir passé tant d'années sans une autre maladie sérieuse depuis lors. Les conséquences de la drogue ne comptaient pas, puisqu'elles étaient essentiellement sa faute. "Infection de la poitrine. Tu es inquiet que la grippe puisse se compliquer ?"

"C'est une inquiétude valable," murmura John. "Une pneumonie et une pleurésie sont plus qu'une vilaine toux, et ce genre de chose contractée dans l'enfance peut revenir te hanter parfois."

"C'était il y a plus de vingt ans," signala Sherlock, sa voix devenant légèrement rauque alors que les doigts de John s'attardaient sur son pouls un peu trop longtemps.

"Tu n'en as eu aucune depuis ?" demanda John, fronçant les sourcils de doute. "Pas même quand tu te droguais ?"

"Peut-être. Probablement." Sherlock ferma les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour occulter l'air affligé que John prenait quand il s'attardait sur le passé de Sherlock. Il se rappelait encore de cette fausse descente de drogues de Lestrade la première nuit où John avait emménagé, et l'incrédulité vigoureuse de John que Sherlock ait jamais fait quelque chose de chimiquement récréatif.

Dans un sens abstrait, il voyait pourquoi John avait eu du mal à le comprendre. En théorie, les gens intelligents ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la consommation de substances. C'était une chose stupide et désespérée à faire, et peut-être que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir comment Sherlock Holmes pouvait un jour correspondre à l'une ou l'autre de ces catégories.

Pourtant John n'avait jamais posé de questions, et donc Sherlock n'avait pas offert de réponses. Le sujet persistait entre eux, tacite et nébuleux sauf de faibles allusions.

"Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment si j'étais malade ou non," dit-il finalement, se renfrognant alors que le thermomètre faisait une réapparition. John semblait obsédé par le contrôle de sa fièvre, bien que le manque général d'hallucinations suggérât qu'elle avait décliné quelque peu. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Oui. Tu n'as pas eu une autre dose de quoi que ce soit pour la baisser, mais tu n'as manifesté aucun des signes de la fièvre qui baisse non plus. Te sens-tu encore tremblant ?"

"Un peu. Surtout quand je bouge."

John hocha la tête pour lui-même, vérifia l'affichage avec un soupir avant de le ranger. "Toujours élevée, mais mieux que ça l'était. Je suppose que tu ne vois rien d'étrange. Tu sembles certainement plus lucide que ce matin. La moitié de ce que tu disais n'avait pas de sens, et ce que je comprenais était essentiellement à propos de l'araignée."

Sherlock hocha la tête pour lui-même. Son souvenir de cette partie était étonnamment clair. "Elle était gigantesque. Étrange. Pourquoi une araignée ?"

"Dieu seul le sait. La plupart des gens sont terrifiés par leurs hallucinations. Tout au contraire, tu semblais fasciné." John se mit sur ses pieds, se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo pendant un moment, en faisant assez de bruit pour que Sherlock sente nécessaire d'élever la voix pour être entendu.

"La plupart des gens sont conscients à un certain niveau que leurs hallucinations sont peu probablement réelles. Leur peur est souvent provoquée davantage par l'incertitude de la réalité que par les images qu'ils voient à proprement parler."

"Rien à craindre sauf la peur elle-même ?" demanda John, se retournant avec une bouteille odieusement orange à la main. Le couvercle était enlevé, et elle avait une paille flexible penchant de travers contre le bord.

"Quelque chose comme ça." Sherlock allait agiter la main d'un air dédaigneux, mais avorta le geste quand son poignet ne coopéra pas particulièrement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"De la Lucozade. Une boisson énergétique sans caféine, mais une bonne quantité de sucre et quelques électrolytes. Sirote-la très lentement."

"Est-ce vraiment sage ?" demanda Sherlock. "L'expérience avec l'eau ne s'est pas très bien passée, si tu te rappelles."

"Oui, je me souviens merci. Je me tenais juste là." John passa la bouteille avant de lui tendre l'objet dans son autre main. "C'était aussi la dernière chose que tu as eu à boire. Tu te déshydrates, et nous devons te faire absorber des fluides. Grignote ça."

Sherlock regarda le demi-biscuit avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je préfère à la crème anglaise." Bien qu'en fait, pas à cet instant. A cet instant son estomac avait l'impression d'être en grève particulièrement mutinée et se mâchait lui-même à la place.

"Le gingembre est un antiémétique naturel. Ça pourrait aider à calmer ton estomac. Je veux essayer ça avant de commencer à droguer ton corps pour que tu acceptes de la nourriture." Le visage de John était une image de détermination, comme s'il pensait que la chair et les os de Sherlock seraient d'une certaine manière plus faciles à contraindre à la soumission que l'homme lui-même. Normalement, il n'était pas si flagrant dans son inquiétude. Les blessures étaient souvent accueillies avec une mesure égale d'inquiétude et de cris à propos de risques inacceptables. Clairement John était plus enclin à la sympathie si le mal n'était pas auto-infligé ou acquis dans la poursuite de quelque chose d'imprudent.

Intéressant, mais pas entièrement inattendu.

"Traites-tu toujours tes patients avec la grippe comme ça ?" Il fit un geste vers le sac médical, indiquant bien plus que l'attirail général à l'intérieur. "Des injections et ainsi de suite ?"

"Non, mais normalement mes patients ont de meilleures habitudes alimentaires que toi et sont plus tolérants d'une approche du style "attendre que ça passe"." Il fit un geste vers le biscuit à nouveau, donna un petit coup contre le maudit seau pour le rapprocher avec son pied. "Essaie de le manger, si tu peux."

De mauvaise grâce, Sherlock fit comme on lui intimait, grignotant le biscuit à peine plus d'une miette à la fois. Le goût n'était pas entièrement déplorable, et les morceaux de racine de gingembre enlevèrent le goût confiné et plat de sa bouche. L'orange de la boisson faisait un contraste intéressant, et bien que son estomac grognât de manière menaçante, il ne sentit pas une envie irrésistible d'utiliser à nouveau le seau. Manger et boire tout en étant essentiellement allongé était éprouvant, mais pas impossible, bien que la simple coordination requise fusse plus épuisante que d'habitude.

John le regardait attentivement, ses bras croisés et son menton baissé un peu. C'était définitivement sa pose de "docteur observateur", plutôt que celle de "soldat agressif", et Sherlock pensa entendre un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il consommait le reste du biscuit et posait la bouteille sur la table basse. Elle était encore quasiment pleine, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de boire trop avant d'être sûr qu'il ne le rendrait pas encore : une idée que John semblait approuver.

"Tu le garderas probablement mieux si tu ne te lèves pas," suggéra-t-il, levant les yeux alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. "Reste là, s'il te plaît ?"

"Où irais-je d'autre ?" demanda Sherlock, levant la voix alors que John passait la porte. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était prisonnier de la faiblesse de son corps. Des efforts pour bouger n'étaient pas nécessaires pour qu'il réalise à quel point ses membres étaient totalement récalcitrants, et les maux qui grondaient toujours du haut en bas de son dos et faisaient des nids dans sa région lombaire suggéraient qu'être allongé sur le sofa était la limite de son endurance.

Normalement, il aimait paresser. Ça l'aidait à penser, rendre son moyen de transport immobile sauf pour le simple jaillissement du souffle et du sang dans ses veines, mais maintenant sa chair était trop bruyante et exigeante, inondant la lucidité de son esprit avec des besoins et des douleurs sans importance. Un déplacement de son bras provoqua une autre vague de frissons, et il tira sur la couette, essaya de trouver un endroit plus confortable sur le canapé et ferma les yeux alors que le bruit sourd de plus d'une paire de pieds résonnait sur les marches.

"Vous avez raison, il a bien l'air patraque." Lestrade n'avait pas l'air particulièrement compatissant à l'oreille, et Sherlock souffla une expiration par le nez avant d'ouvrir un œil et d'essayer de le foudroyer du regard. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Il l'aurait su même sans le reniflement de rire venant du Détective Inspecteur. "Je n'ai presque pas cru John quand il a dit que vous aviez la grippe."

"Malheureusement, il a raison," répondit Sherlock, satisfait de voir un petit peu de pitié émerger à sa voix râpeuse. "Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

"Ah." Maintenant Lestrade jetait un coup d'œil à John, et une conversation muette qui impliquait un regard foudroyant et un haussement d'épaule prit place. "Il ne vous l'a pas dit alors ?"

"Dit quoi ?" Sherlock soupira, détestant son esprit en mélasse. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important, et l'expression sur le visage John suggérait qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

"Avant que vous ne lui disiez," commença-t-il, levant une main pour que Lestrade endigue ses paroles avant de foudroyer Sherlock du regard, "tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas essayer de te lever pour te lancer par la porte ou quoi que ce soit de tout aussi ridicule."

"Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?" demanda Sherlock, soulevant un sourcil et laissant sa voix traîner sur les mots. Son comportement fit se déplacer John pour bloquer la porte, avec l'air d'avoir entièrement l'intention de tacler Sherlock au sol s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une crispation.

L'idée avait de l'attrait, mais Sherlock avait trop mal pour la tester. De plus, ça pourrait donner un anévrisme à Lestrade. Son regard allait déjà entre eux deux, quelque chose de suspicieusement suffisant inclinant ses lèvres. Finalement, il agita le dossier qui avait été serré sous son bras. L'éclair de papier kraft attira l'œil de Sherlock, et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit lorsque Lestrade le tendit à John.

"L'amant que vous nous aviez dit de rechercher hier soir est réapparu dans la Tamise. Plaie au couteau au torse, droit dans le cœur." Lestrade haussa les épaules. "S'il a assassiné Mlle Lattimer, alors quelqu'un d'autre l'a eu aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir regarder quoi que ce soit, mais nous ne parvenons à rien qu'à des impasses. Quand vous serez d'attaque, regardez le dossier et textez-moi si vous voyez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous donner des réponses."

"Si Anderson a pris les photos, ce sera inutile. Peut-être que si je pouvais voir le corps..."

"Si vous apparaissez à la morgue, on a dit à Molly de vous enfermer dans une des salles à l'étage," dit Lestrade, sa position détendue changeant en quelque chose de plus provoquant. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, et ce froncement de sourcils qui signifiait qu'il allait être têtu avait pris place sur son front. "Et Sherlock, si vous vous montrez à une de mes scènes de crime cette semaine, je vous balancerai direct dans ma voiture et vous ramènerai ici, gyrophares et tout. Compris ?"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Compris," dit John rapidement, forçant les insultes à mourir dans la gorge de Sherlock alors qu'il posait le dossier sur la table de la cuisine, bien en dehors de la portée de Sherlock. "Merci, Greg. J'apprécie."

"C'est vous qui devez vivre avec lui quand il grimpe aux murs," murmura Lestrade avec un haussement d'épaules. "Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, faites-le moi savoir. Nous pouvons le menotter à quelque chose pour son propre bien si nécessaire."

Sherlock fit un son concis et irrité dans sa gorge et se retourna pour pouvoir les ignorer tous les deux. Malheureusement, le mouvement envoya les douleurs endormies le transpercer à nouveau, le laissant boudeur et misérable alors que John disait au revoir à Lestrade. Être malade en soit semblait bien pâle à côté de l'irritation d'être traité comme un enfant. C'était comme être à l'hôpital, où des personnes inutiles en blouses blanches rôdaient autour de lui et essayaient de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. S'il n'était pas si las il leur prouverait à tous deux qu'ils avaient tort, Lestrade et John.

Comme si ça le retiendrait vraiment pendant une semaine. Il irait bien demain matin, et ensuite il montrerait à la police apparemment incompétente exactement comment ils devraient s'y prendre pour attraper un meurtrier. Honnêtement, sans lui est-ce que Scotland Yard résoudrait _une seule_ affaire ?

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il plissa les yeux vers le dossier, écoutant le son lointain de John parlant encore à Lestrade à la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil au sol calcula l'espace intermédiaire comme seulement d'environ sept pas de bonne longueur. Est-ce que ça le dépassait vraiment ? Est-ce que ce stupide virus l'avait vraiment amené aussi bas ?

Prudemment, il leva la tête, lutta pour se redresser et attendit lorsque son estomac se serra, puis se calma. Bien. Très bien. Maintenant il devait juste obtenir que ses jambes coopèrent.

Enroulant la couette étroitement autour de lui-même, il redressa lentement son poids, gardant une main appuyée sur le sofa alors qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit de sa cible. Les maux dans ses muscles se liguèrent contre lui quelque peu, et une douleur à la tête jusqu'ici inaperçue commença à marteler ses tempes, mais il persévéra. C'était comme il l'avait dit à John hier. Le pouvoir de l'esprit.

Sauf que ses genoux tremblaient fortement maintenant, et le bruit sourd dans son crâne atteignait des niveaux menaçants. Il était à mi-chemin de la table mais d'une certaine manière, poursuivre ou reculer semblaient tous deux tout aussi impossibles. Cela lui donnait envie de jurer, mais même ce niveau de virulence le dépassait. A la place il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil de John, essayant de donner l'air que cela avait été sa destination prévue depuis le début. Il remonta ses pieds sous lui sans vraiment y penser, se voûtant en une boule aussi petite qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'une autre voix – _féminine, trop jeune pour Mme Hudson, ressemblait à l'assistante flagorneuse de Mycroft à l'oreille_ – rejoignait la conversation en bas, ses paroles inaudibles mais son ton rapide et professionnel.

Il y eut un brouhaha général d'adieux avant que les pas de John ne remontent les escaliers, mesurés et fermes. De cet angle, Sherlock était parfaitement situé pour voir le flash d'irritation/inquiétude qui traversa le visage de John quand il remarqua que le sofa était vide, et la vitesse à laquelle l'expression s'évanouit en quelque chose de légèrement suffisant quand il vit que Sherlock n'avait pas été loin.

"Tu as essayé de te lever chercher le dossier, n'est-ce pas ?" Quand Sherlock ne répondit pas, John roula des yeux, ses doigts se resserrant autour d'une épaisse enveloppe à soufflets. L'écriture de Mycroft était sur le devant, et Sherlock se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce que son frère essayait de faire maintenant ?

"Je vais te proposer un marché," dit John, ses yeux prenant un air calculateur. "Si tu bois toute la lucozade, la gardes et es encore réveillé d'ici sept heures, je te laisserai regarder le dossier. Ok ?"

Un autre coup d'œil à l'horloge fut suffisant pour suggérer que c'était une gageure. Les quelques pas trébuchants qu'il avait réussi à faire avaient laissé Sherlock épuisé, et même maintenant ses yeux voulaient se fermer. Malgré tout, si John allait le défier comme ça alors qui était-il pour reculer ? Sherlock tendit une main impérieuse pour la bouteille, ses doigts se resserrant maladroitement autour du plastique bon marché alors que John la lui tendait avant que Sherlock ne laisse ses yeux fixer ostensiblement l'enveloppe à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

John jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, ses épaules se déplaçant en un haussement alors qu'il faisait le tour pour allumer les lampes, faisant fuir le crépuscule les envahissant sans discontinuer. "Anthea l'a déposé. Elle a dit que ça pourrait être utile."

"Ça signifie simplement que Mycroft veut interférer. Donne-la." Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand John secoua la tête, tournant l'enveloppe pour que Sherlock puisse lire l'écriture cursive soigneuse sur le devant.

"Elle a mon nom dessus," répondit John avec désinvolture, ouvrant l'enveloppe en faisant une fente avec un doigt et soulevant en partie un dossier épais de ses confins. "J'suppose que ça signifie que c'est pour moi." Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé la phrase, l'irritation affectueuse avait disparu de son visage, remplacée à la place par quelque chose d'entièrement plus sérieux. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus un peu tirés, un signe sûr que le tempérament de John se rapprochait de la surface, et ses lèvres se baissèrent aux coins. "Bon sang."

"Quoi ?"

John fit une grimace que Sherlock ne comprit pas et replaça les papiers dans l'enveloppe. "Ton dossier médical." Il ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer davantage alors qu'il l'entassait un peu brutalement sur une des étagères.

Sherlock ferma les yeux en un lent clignement. Normalement il serait ravi d'avoir eu raison au sujet de Mycroft, mais vraiment, s'il ne connaissait pas les motivations de son frère depuis le temps alors il était une honte à la profession qu'il avait lui-même créée. Mycroft était manipulateur à l'extrême. C'était sa qualité essentielle, sa fondation. Tout autre émotion et traits de personnalité étaient transitoires en comparaison.

"Tu ne vas pas le lire ?"

John le regarda, une main appuyée sur le dos d'une des chaises de la cuisine alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Pourquoi diable le ferais-je ?"

Question piège, ou était-ce une de ces choses 'attentionnées' qui lui passait au-dessus de la tête parfois ? "Parce que tu es mon docteur ?"

"Je suis ton _ami_, Sherlock." John passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard retourna rapidement vers le dossier avant de s'éloigner en glissant. "S'il y a quoi que ce soit là-dedans que j'ai besoin de savoir, alors je te fais confiance pour me le dire."

Sherlock cligna des yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il examinait le visage de John. Il pouvait dire tant de chose sur lui, du Tesco où il était passé ce matin au nombre de tasses de thé qu'il avait consommé – _cinq, ainsi que des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate sur toast pour le déjeuner_ – mais ça ne l'aidait en rien à comprendre la manière dont John croyait en lui si implicitement. John avait des preuves quotidiennes que Sherlock était impoli, caustique, arrogant et manipulateur, et pourtant il semblait encore le voir sous son meilleur jour malgré toutes les preuves du contraire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire, pour défier, mettre en doute et pousser John pour voir jusqu'où il plierait ou s'il se briserait simplement, mais ce qui sortit à la place fut : "Merci."

Le mot sembla planer dans l'air entre eux, les surprenant tous les deux, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors qu'il fixait la bouteille dans sa poigne. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être si confiant si la situation était inversée."

"C'est parce que tu es pathologiquement curieux avec un pauvre self-control," signala John, une partie de la tension reflua de ses épaules lorsqu'il se redressa. "Je ne veux pas lire quelque chose sur ta vie dans un stupide dossier, Sherlock. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler par Mycroft non plus. Si je dois découvrir quoi que ce soit, alors je préférerais l'obtenir directement de toi."

"Une source peu fiable," murmura Sherlock, en regardant John hausser les épaules alors qu'il retournait à la cuisine et allumait la bouilloire.

"Peut-être, mais tu es le seul que je croirais vraiment." Il eut l'air brièvement inconfortable avant de lever le menton, se penchant en arrière contre la surface de travail de la cuisine. "Lestrade te regarde comme un frère capricieux, ton véritable frère te traite comme un enfant vaurien, et tous les autres t'utilisent pour ton cerveau. Je ne –" John secoua la tête, se déplaçant avec agitation. "Je ne te vois pas de la même façon qu'eux. J'aime à penser que je te connais mieux que ça. J'pourrais me tromper bien sûr."

Sherlock frotta son doigt d'avant en arrière sur la paille, sentant le plastique lisse et la soudaine interruption de la charnière concertina qui la faisait plier. "Ce qu'ils voient n'est pas une invention, John. Je ne suis pas une personne différente avec toi."

"Si tu l'es. Avec moi, tu n'essaies pas d'être plus ou moins que ce que tu es exactement." John devenait à nouveau agité, égrenant les choses sur ses doigts alors qu'il faisait les cent pas sur une ligne étroite devant la bouilloire. "Tu ne fais pas d'arrogance supplémentaire. Tu ne fais pas semblant d'être humain, mais plus que tout tu n'essaies pas d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre que toi-même avec moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en toi, Sherlock, et c'est pour ça que je ne lirai pas ton maudit dossier médical." Il pointa un doigt en direction de l'enveloppe, maintenant nichée parmi leurs livres comme un loup déguisé en brebis.

Sherlock fit une pause, sa tête s'inclina sur le côté alors qu'il regardait John – si ordinaire et pourtant tellement plus – bouger avec agitation dans la cuisine, infusant du thé comme s'il l'avait offensé personnellement. Le rythme rapide de la cuillère à thé contre la surface était agité, et il renversa du lait par pure maladresse. Il était inquiet de quelque chose. Inquiet d'en avoir trop dit, peut-être ?

Ça n'irait pas du tout. John décontenancé était une vue que Sherlock détestait presque autant que John saignant ou portant ce air de détresse éteint et lourd qu'il avait parfois, normalement quand il parlait à sa sœur.

"J'avais tort." Les mots semblaient clairement étrangers sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il pouvait en fait admettre quand il avait commis une erreur. Cela arrivait juste tellement rarement que c'était presque inutile. Au regard vif et surpris de John, il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, choisissant ses mots avec soin. "Je t'ai souvent critiqué de ne pas observer quoi que ce soit d'importance. Je pense, à ce qu'il apparaît, que nous regardions simplement des choses différentes."

C'était comme si une lumière était apparue derrière les yeux de John, chaude et ravie au compliment simple et subtile. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter Je regardais des scènes de crime et tu m'observais, parce que même si John n'entendait pas les mots inexprimés, il comprenait le message.

"Tiens." John ramassa le dossier que Lestrade avait laissé, le passant à Sherlock.

"Mais il n'est pas sept heures."

"Encouragement," répondit John. "Parce que ça, ce que tu viens de dire ? C'était bien."

Sherlock renifla, ouvrit le dossier et le tira près de son visage pour que John ne puisse pas voir le sourire que le compliment avait fait naître sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Encouragement en effet. Le dossier n'était pas autant une récompense que le sourire lumineux et sincère de John, bien que Sherlock préférerait serrer Anderson dans ses bras qu'exprimer ce fait tout haut.

En parlant d'Anderson, les marques de l'idiot étaient partout sur les papiers. Photographies avec mauvais angle de vue, suppositions flagrantes... odieux. Comment cet homme gardait son travail était un des vrais mystères du monde, et Sherlock pouvait presque sentir son cerveau grincer de frustration. Il remarqua à peine John commencer à cuisiner quelque chose, trottinant dans la cuisine en un silence de compagnie agréable alors que Sherlock essayait de se concentrer sur les données devant lui.

"Pouah ! Impossible." Il traîna ses mains sur ses yeux, souhaitant pouvoir fourrer ses doigts dans son crâne et secouer son cerveau dans son activité normale et étincelante. Jusque là même ses déductions étaient des choses vaines et évidentes, et sa concentration ne cessait de se déplacer alors qu'il était distrait par des tangentes insignifiantes.

"Si tu vas perdre ton calme, je vais te l'enlever," dit John, puis il fit un geste avec une fourchette vers une des casseroles. "C'est juste des pâtes rudimentaires avec un peu de sauce. Tu penses que tu pourras supporter une cuillerée ?"

"Non. Même l'odeur c'est trop." Sherlock déplaça ses doigts vers ses tempes et entendit faiblement John mettre le ventilateur en route pour éclaircir l'air. "J'aimerais être un cerveau dans un bocal. Tellement plus facile."

"Pas aussi séduisant, cependant."

Sherlock redressa brusquement la tête et fixa John par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Il remuait toujours la casserole, apparemment oublieux de ce qu'il venait d'exprimer, ses yeux distants et pensifs.

"Ça et je devrais te porter partout, et comment dirais-tu aux gens tes déductions ? A moins que tu ne sois un cerveau télépathique dans un bocal ?" John lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, l'air interrogateur, et Sherlock disciplina rapidement ses traits en quelque chose d'indifférent.

"Un synthétiseur de voix câblé à mon lobe pariétal. La technologie n'en est pas encore tout à fait capable, mais elle y arrive. Le maintien de vie ne serait pas trop complexe, et l'avancement permanent de la miniaturisation aiderait la portabilité."

Peut-être qu'il interprétait trop le commentaire 'séduisant'. Est-ce que ça signifiait que John pensait qu'il était attirant maintenant ? Ou était-ce juste un commentaire général sur l'esthétique relative de la matière grise ?

"Mon Dieu, Sherlock. Non, juste non. Je ne vais pas te laisser te retirer de ta tête pour vivre une existence à peine physique à flotter dans du fluide. Tu t'ennuierais."

"Mais je ne tomberais jamais malade, ce qui est l'intérêt."

Qu'en était-il de la partie 'Pas aussi' ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que John penserait qu'il serait encore relativement attirant en tant que simplement un cerveau, juste moins qu'il ne l'était maintenant ?

"Ton bocal pourrait être brisé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?" John remplit son assiette et saisit une fourchette avant d'agiter la main d'un air dédaigneux. "Non, ça suffit. Je ne veux pas en parler, surtout pas quand je mange. Pose ce dossier et bois le reste de ta lucozade."

John saisit la télécommande de la télé, l'alluma sur quelque chose de juvénile et s'assit sur le sofa. Le manque de coussin au dos, qui étaient encore sur le sol, signifiait qu'il ne se détendit pas. A la place il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, la lumière criarde de la télévision projetant de faibles lueurs de surbrillance sur son visage alors qu'il était rapidement absorbé.

Sherlock fit à moitié comme on lui disait, tenant le dossier en équilibre sur le pli maladroit de ses genoux alors qu'il buvait à petites gorgées par la paille. Il essaya de garder les yeux sur les papiers, mais ils ne cessaient de s'égarer d'eux-mêmes, se soulevant pour s'établir sur les lignes du profil de John.

L'attraction était une chose si subjective, entièrement ouverte à l'interprétation personnelle et elle portait un vaste poids incompréhensible dans une société supposément civilisée. Personne n'était immunisé contre son attrait, pas même lui, bien qu'il essayât de rester au-dessus de ça. Les implications étaient embrouillées au mieux et désastreuses au pire, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était aveugle aux mérites relatifs de ceux autour de lui.

Une des premières choses qu'il avait remarquées à propos de John Watson était la tromperie. Cet homme – déterminé, mortel, dangereux – cachait tout ça délibérément derrière une facette de pulls doux et d'inquiétude de docteur. Il prenait soin de faire oublier soigneusement à tout le monde qu'il était un tueur entraîné. Il se concentrait sur la partie guérisseuse de son personnage quand il sortait à des rendez-vous et parmi la police. Il laissait les gens voir ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. _Afghanistan ou Irak ?_ Une des premières choses qu'il avait sue était que John avait tué autant d'hommes qu'il en avait sauvés. John n'avait jamais pu cacher ce qu'il était vraiment à Sherlock, et il n'avait jamais essayé. Il n'avait jamais menti et essayé d'être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas pour Sherlock, et comme John semblait l'avoir observé plus tôt, il apparaissait que Sherlock avait inconsciemment rendue la pareille.

Ils se voyaient mutuellement comme ils étaient et oui, Sherlock devait l'admettre, c'était attirant de connaître les profondeurs de John. Esthétiquement, il était agréable, petit mais fort, il y avait une puissance enviable dans ce corps compact. Sherlock en avait reçu une bonne vue, si ce n'est quelque peu brumeuse ce matin : de l'eau s'accrochant à la peau et les ombres brunes des poils, des muscles commençant juste à s'adoucir légèrement à cause d'un style de vie différent que le désert avait à offrir et quelques biscuits de trop. Un esprit intelligent, oui, mais pas aiguisé.

Non, c'était autant qui John était que de quoi il avait l'air qui le rendait attirant. La somme de ses parties s'ajoutaient en cette chose inattendue, exquise et indéchiffrable, et Sherlock avait des moments de fascination complètement embarrassants. Tout comme maintenant.

Il cligna des yeux, les baissa et les détourna, reconnaissant que John ne l'ait pas remarqué à le regarder fixement. Les doigts de Sherlock picotaient avec le souvenir d'avoir touché le réseau chaud de la cicatrice de John ce matin, comme si ses nerfs avaient développé une capacité eidétique, se rappelant _chaud, fort, lisse_ comme s'ils étaient aussi importants que _air, sang, vie._

John Watson, un élément essentiel sans le savoir de l'existence de Sherlock Holmes.

Ce devrait être terrifiant, bien plus que des araignées géantes, plus que Moriarty, même. Pourtant Sherlock se retrouva à apprécier la prise de conscience inexprimée. C'était, après tout, un autre accroissement de compréhension. Des données avec lesquelles son esprit pouvait danser.

"Tu ne peux pas t'endormir là. Ton dos ne te le pardonnera jamais."

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, pas même conscient qu'il les avait fermés alors que son esprit tournait en cercle vers l'intérieur. La bouteille vide de lucozade était encore serrée dans une main, et le dossier commençait à glisser sur le côté le long du revêtement de la couette. John était accroupi près de lui, tout en yeux calmes et sérieux et en symétrie légèrement irrégulière.

"Tu frissonnes." signala John et il lui enleva la bouteille et la remplaça par une tranche de pain grillé. Bizarre, Sherlock ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever pour la faire. "Je t'ai donné une dose plutôt lourde de paracétamol intraveineux ce matin, mais il s'est probablement estompé il y a un moment. J'aurais dû te donner quelque chose plus tôt, désolé." John inclina la tête, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il examinait le visage de Sherlock. "Tu vas aller bien ?"

"C'est bon," murmura Sherlock, ses lèvres se contractant. "Tout va." Il cligna des yeux vers l'assiette dans ses mains. "Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je mange ça ?"

"Juste quelques bouchées, puisque tu as réussi avec le biscuit. Ensuite tu pourras prendre quelques comprimés et dormir."

Le pain grillé était râpeux et quelconque dans sa bouche, couvrant sa langue d'une garnison de miettes sans attirer beaucoup de réaction de ses papilles gustatives ou de son estomac. Les pilules descendirent à peu près de la même façon, aidées par une petite projection d'eau claire et fraîche. Sherlock était rassuré, mais John avait toujours l'air sceptique lorsqu'il aida Sherlock sur le sofa, l'installa avec aisance et mit la couette jusqu'à son menton.

"Tu ne vas pas être en forme pour des scènes de crime pendant un moment. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un rétablissement rapide n'est pas inédit," murmura Sherlock, un frisson délicat qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre glissant le long de son bras alors que les doigts de John effleuraient le dos de sa main. "Peut-être demain ?"

"Non, Sherlock." Il y eut un bruissement d'un tissu, et il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à fixer directement ceux de John. La connexion envoya un choc le long de sa colonne vertébrale, douloureusement évocateur de ces moments après une poursuite où ils croisaient le regard de l'autre et que quelque chose s'enroulait entre eux comme un nœud gordien.

Il entendit le souffle de John murmurer entre ses lèvres sur l'inspiration, et les mots suivants furent bredouillés alors que John détournait le regard. "Je – Je sais que tu te sens mieux qu'hier, mais la grippe peut s'intensifier et diminuer progressivement plus d'une fois avant d'être correctement partie. Un jour ou deux ne vont pas suffire. Tu le sais."

Sherlock soupira, ses épaules se contractèrent lorsqu'un autre frisson plus fort coula sur lui. La virologie n'était pas vraiment son domaine, à moins d'être en rapport avec une scène de crime. Sauf que c'était justement ce qu'était son corps maintenant : des cellules mortes et mourantes, assassinées par un autre organisme et les indices laissés écrits en fibres musculaires et en sang martelant et maladif. Pour une fois, il devrait suivre les déductions de John et lui permettre de résoudre le crime sans aide.

"Tu vas rester ?" demanda-t-il, trop exténué maintenant pour exprimer plus de mots. Il espérait que John comprendrait qu'il voulait dire plus que juste pour ce moment. Il voulait dire hier, demain et toujours au-delà, dans le futur indéterminé de John, Sherlock et Baker Street.

Et les mots lui parvinrent, s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors que le sommeil l'attirait dans sa paume avide, la dernière ancre vers le monde réel qu'il connaîtrait pendant des jours à venir.

"Je ne vais nulle part, Sherlock."


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Avertissement : Davantage de trucs médicaux (encore), et John qui s'inquiète beaucoup._**

_Note de l'Auteur : Comme toujours, un énorme merci pour votre soutien. Si vous aimez ça, alors bien sûr faites-le moi savoir et dites-le à vos amis ;-) c'est génial d'avoir toutes vos réponses !_

_B xxx_

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Six**

John était assis dans le fauteuil, sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il serrait les poings sous son menton. Il essayait de ne pas trembler alors que les cris gémis de Sherlock s'accrochaient dans l'air de l'appartement : des cordes pincées de harpe de détresse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans cette tête – quelles images ce subconscient offrait à un corps ravagé par la fièvre – mais être assis là était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Les périodes de lucidité de Sherlock avaient diminué durant les dernières quarante-huit heures, l'efficacité du médicament entravée par le virus faisant rage à travers son système. Le soir où Greg avait déposé le rapport de police avait été une accalmie temporaire, comme si la maladie massait simplement ses forces pour déchaîner le véritable niveau de sa vigueur sur le corps impuissant de Sherlock.

John ne pouvait pas faire d'injection à Sherlock, pas sans quelqu'un pour le maîtriser, et la réaction quand quiconque essayait de le plaquer était viscérale. John toucha la contusion sur sa mâchoire : le résultat de sa seule tentative malavisée. Ça n'avait pas été un coup de poing bien dirigé, définitivement pas fait consciemment, mais c'était choquant malgré tout. Dieu seul savait ce que Sherlock pensait qu'il lui arrivait, ou qui il croyait que John était, mais John se retrouva à souhaiter le banal des araignées géantes et des appareils liquéfiés. Au moins ceux-là n'avaient pas réduit Sherlock à quoi que ce soit de pareil.

"Tiens, mon cher." Mme Hudson lui tendit un mug de thé, son visage expressif plissé en sympathie alors que le souffle suivant de Sherlock s'accrochait sur une toux : pas un râle ou obstrué, pas encore, mais c'était un autre fardeau sur la pile des inquiétudes de John. "Il a l'air pire à l'oreille."

"L'essentiel est la fièvre," réussit à dire John, retirant un bref confort de ses connaissances. "Elle est remontée, et je ne peux rien lui faire prendre pour la faire descendre." Il souffla un faible rire railleur et pressa le talon de sa main contre un œil. "Quel docteur je suis. J'peux même pas l'aider avec la grippe."

"Ce sont des bêtises." fit Mme Hudson en désapprobation. "Tu as été là à toute heure, dormant à peine. Tu es un bon ami, John Watson, et un bon docteur. Sherlock ira mieux bientôt. Attends de voir."

John baissa vivement la tête, souhaitant que ses paroles le fassent se sentir mieux, mais la vérité était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile, ni si faible. Sherlock était un homme fort malgré son corps svelte, et quoi qu'il croie qu'il arrivait était suffisant pour que John jette un coup d'œil vers le dossier médical encore poussé dans la bibliothèque. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, il ne voulait pas le lire, mais en cet instant Sherlock était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, et John commençait à suspecter qu'être entravé et traité avec des médicaments avait figuré dans le passé de Sherlock.

Un coup à la porte lui fit tourner brusquement la tête, un souffle de soulagement balbutiant sur ses lèvres. Mme Hudson se pressa en bas aussi vite que sa hanche le lui permettait, et même John put entendre la gratitude dans sa voix lorsqu'elle fit entrer Lestrade. John l'avait texté plus tôt, le suppliant presque de l'aider. Il avait initialement envisagé Mycroft, mais Sherlock détesterait savoir que son frère l'avait vu comme ça, et Greg était le meilleur deuxième choix.

Dès que le DI entra dans la pièce, son regard tomba sur Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'humour dans cette expression maintenant, juste de l'inquiétude pure tempérée de détermination.

"Besoin que je le plaque ?" demanda-t-il, en retirant sa veste et remontant les manches de sa chemise.

"A vous entendre on dirait que vous l'avez déjà fait," répondit John, regardant Greg enlever sa cravate et défaire son col.

Greg haussa les épaules, son visage s'abaissant en une grimace, et John se demanda à quel point il avait aidé Sherlock dans le passé, avant que John ne le connaisse. "Il a eu un mauvais trip ou deux. A l'époque où je l'ai rencontré. C'est terrifiant à regarder. Ça fait mal de le voir comme ça."

"Je sais. Quelques heures est une chose, mais ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Nous devons faire baisser la fièvre. Son comportement s'ajustera lorsqu'elle descendra. Je l'aurais fait seul mais –" Il fit un geste de manière significative vers la contusion, souriant alors que Mme Hudson entrait avec un bol d'eau et quelques lourdes serviettes. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour le tenir immobile et essayer de le maintenir calme pendant que je travaille."

"Que faisons-nous d'abord ?" demanda Greg, se déplaçant pour se tenir près du canapé et mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

"Enlevez son t-shirt. Ignorez les frissons, nous pouvons baisser la chaleur plus vite qu'il ne peut la générer. Surtout quand il n'a pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures." John se rapprocha, changeant le ton de sa voix en quelque chose de calme mais de ferme. "Sherlock, c'est John. Écoute, nous devons t'aider. J'ai besoin que tu restes immobile. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Sherlock n'ouvrit pas les yeux, continua simplement à murmurer quelque chose d'inintelligible, sa tête s'agitant sur le côté et exposant la longue colonne de sa gorge. Il était facile de voir l'éruption de chair de poule qui dansait sur lui alors que son corps montait la fièvre plus haut dans un effort désespéré d'éradiquer le virus, apparemment indifférent s'il se tuait lui-même dans le processus.

"Tu montes," exhorta John, essayant de ne pas reculer alors que Sherlock tremblait, devenant rigide alors que lui et Greg le redressaient et enlevaient le t-shirt maladroitement par-dessus sa tête, laissant le torse de Sherlock exposé et frissonnant dans l'air de l'appartement.

"Christ, il est brûlant." Greg fronça les sourcils, redescendant délicatement Sherlock alors que John tendait le bras vers une des serviettes, la trempait dans l'eau tiède et l'essorait avant de la mettre sur le torse nu de Sherlock.

La réponse fut instantanée. Le corps de Sherlock eut un sursaut comme si on lui avait tiré dessus, son souffle s'accrochant sur un cri déchirant. Ses yeux se serrèrent, toujours fermés, et Greg se pencha rapidement en avant et saisit ses poignets alors qu'il essayait de donner des coups.

"Sherlock, écoutez c'est moi. C'est Greg. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. Nous ne –"

"Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît – _s'il vous plaît_ arrêtez." Un fort frisson ravagea le corps de Sherlock, le faisant grogner alors que Greg levait les yeux et attirait l'œil de John. Il se déplaça légèrement pour que John puisse presser une autre serviette humide sur le front de Sherlock. L'eau trempa ses cheveux et des ruisselets s'écoulèrent sur ses tempes. "C'est froid . Ça fait mal !"

"Ce n'est pas froid, Sherlock, c'est juste une impression. Je te promets, d'accord ? Je te le promets." John savait qu'il avait l'air désespéré à l'oreille, implorant alors que Sherlock luttait contre le poids de Greg. Il chercha dans son sac le thermomètre, ajusta les réglages pour rendre l'affichage actif pendant plus longtemps avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Mme Hudson. "Pensez-vous pouvoir juste tenir sa tête immobile pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr." Elle s'avança, se pencha sur l'arrière du sofa et parla d'une voix douce et fredonnante. "Sherlock, mon cher. C'est juste moi. Reste immobile un moment, voilà un bon garçon."

"Je ne – Je ne." Il fit une expiration brusque, les tendons de sa nuque ressortant alors qu'il se tendait contre eux, mais John tint bon, regardant la température rester obstinément stable.

"Si je ne peux pas la faire descendre dans l'heure qui vient, je vais devoir appeler une ambulance," murmura-t-il, retroussant ses lèvres serrées alors que la lutte de Sherlock devenait faible, ses respirations sortant en sons tendus de panique. "Mon Dieu, Sherlock. Allez."

Les minutes s'écoulaient, tous trois figés en un étrange tableau avec Sherlock insensible et tremblant entre eux. L'eau filait sur sa peau, s'amassant sur le cuir du canapé alors que chaque respiration s'agitait entre ses lèvres : trop rapides et rauques. Les doigts de Mme Hudson frottaient doucement, sa prise ne bougeant pas pour le tenir immobile alors qu'elle murmurait des sottises apaisantes, mais John n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock l'entende.

"Sherlock ?" La question de Greg fit lever les yeux de John du thermomètre, et il remarqua que ces yeux s'étaient ouverts brusquement, vitreux et étourdis. "Sherlock, est-ce que vous me comprenez ?"

Prudemment, John bougea sa main devant le visage de Sherlock, à environ un doigt de ses cils pour bloquer la lumière, regardant ces pupilles se dilater. "Les réflexes," murmura-t-il. "Il n'est pas alerte."

"A cause de la fièvre ?" demanda Greg, il fit la grimace quand John hocha la tête. "C'est horrifiant, putain. Est-ce qu'il va un peu mieux ?"

John secoua la tête, retira le thermomètre et retira les serviettes du corps de Sherlock. "Nous allons le mettre dans la douche. Il va détester ça, mais c'est le mieux pour lui maintenant."

"Il va se noyer !" protesta Lestrade, lâchant un grognement alors que John redressait Sherlock.

"Non. Je vais y entrer avec lui et m'en assurer. Donnez-moi un coup de main, voulez-vous ? Mme Hudson, pouvez-vous mettre la douche en marche ? Suffisamment chaude pour qu'elle donne l'impression de la même température que votre peau."

Entre eux, lui et Greg réussirent à soutenir le poids de Sherlock, le traînant presque vers la salle de bains. Sherlock tenait à peine sa tête droite, luttant peut-être pour retrouver une forme de conscience, mais il n'y avait aucune netteté dans ses yeux ni de coordination dans ses mouvements, et John se retrouva à réévaluer sa décision à propos de l'ambulance.

"Dix minutes dans la douche. Si ça ne le ramène pas au moins un peu alors nous nous dirigerons vers l'hôpital. Quelqu'un devrait appeler Mycroft."

"Je vais le faire, mon cher," promit Mme Hudson, laissant la porte vers la salle de bains ouverte et se tenant à l'extérieur. "Ne le laisse pas te blesser, d'accord ?"

"Je ferai de mon mieux," promit John avec un faible sourire, laissant Greg redresser Sherlock contre le mur alors qu'il enlevait son pull. Il ne se souciait pas si son jean ou son t-shirt étaient mouillés, mais la laine l'alourdirait et il aurait besoin de toute sa force et de sa concentration pour s'occuper de Sherlock. Retirant le rideau qui s'accrochait tendrement au flanc de la douche, il enjamba le bord et avança sous le spray. L'impression n'était ni chaude ni froide, mais il savait que pour Sherlock elle semblerait probablement glaciale.

"Très bien. Voilà la partie délicate. Il pourrait nous combattre. Essayez simplement de l'aider de ce côté. Vous allez être mouillé."

Lestrade grogna, faisant comme on lui disait. "J'ai eu pire que ça lors d'une nuit pluvieuse. Prêt ?"

"Prêt." John tendit les bras, soutenant le poids de Sherlock alors que Greg soulevait les jambes de Sherlock et les déplaçait par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. Dès que l'eau toucha la peau de Sherlock, il eut encore un sursaut, les renversant presque, lui et John, lorsqu'il essaya de se détourner.

"Juste de l'eau, Sherlock. C'est juste de l'eau ! Allons. Reste avec moi, juste un petit peu." John grogna, son épaule lui faisait mal sous la tension alors qu'il drapait les bras de Sherlock autour de son cou et enroulait sa prise autour de cette taille fine, tenant le poids mort de Sherlock avec des bras forts. La tête de Sherlock tomba en avant sur l'épaule de John, ses yeux fermés une fois de plus et ses boucles sombres se plaquant sur sa tête alors que l'eau cascadait sur eux deux. Elle pressa le boxer que Sherlock portait contre lui comme une seconde peau et rendit le t-shirt et le jean de John sombres et lourds.

Greg se tenait en arrière, les regardant tous deux et prêt à se précipiter si l'un d'eux glissait. Le temps se mesura régulièrement dans le tambourinage de l'eau et chaque respiration basse et tremblante.

Finalement, les muscles de John commencèrent à trembler sous la pression, et il les baissa tous deux au fond de la baignoire, drapant Sherlock sur ses genoux et tenant délicatement sa tête et ses épaules, le gardant à moitié redressé et protégeant son visage du spray. La peau sous ses mains était glissante, mais progressivement il pensa sentir la brûlure de la chaleur s'atténuer, entraînée aussi sûrement que si elle était rincée dans les canalisations.

"Sherlock, m'entends-tu ?" demanda-t-il, cherchant un signe de réactivité sur ce visage et souriant lorsque des cils sombres s'agitèrent, s'écartèrent lentement sur des yeux qui ne regardaient plus fixement, mais trouvèrent leur concentration en quelques battements de cœur.

"John ?"

"Ouais, c'est moi. Es-tu avec moi maintenant ?" Il tendit une main, repoussa les cheveux de Sherlock de son visage alors qu'il resserrait son autre bras autour du corps de Sherlock.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais parti." A l'oreille Sherlock avait l'air fatigué, épuisé vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui avait été inconscient, et la confusion plissa son front alors qu'il luttait pour saisir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"Quel est le symbole élémentaire du plomb ?" demanda John, il savait que des questions à propos de Premiers Ministres et de culture populaire seraient inutiles pour déterminer la clarté mentale.

"Pb," répondit Sherlock après une réflexion d'un instant. Le temps que ça prit suggéra qu'il était encore un peu absent, mais John sourit tout de même, parce que réveillé et réceptif était cent fois mieux que le délire misérable des deux derniers jours.

"John, pourquoi pleut-il ?"

"Nous sommes dans la douche," murmura John, laissant tomber ses doigts sur la gorge de Sherlock pour contrôler son pouls. "Ta fièvre a eu un pic et je n'arrivais pas à la faire redescendre. J'ai dû te refroidir rapidement, et c'était le moyen le plus facile."

Sherlock sembla digérer ça pendant un moment, comme s'il retournait la déclaration dans sa tête et cherchait des défauts. Enfin il cligna des yeux, l'eau de la douche coulant toujours le long de ses joues comme des larmes alors que de brillants yeux argent dérivaient vers la contusion sur la mâchoire de John. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?"

"Rien d'important," écarta John rapidement, levant le bras et éteignant la douche. "Allons, on va te sortir d'ici. Greg ?"

"Juste là." Lestrade fit un faible sourire, une épaisse serviette sèche déjà entre ses mains. Dès que Sherlock vacilla sur ses deux pieds, il la fixa autour des épaules de Sherlock, l'enserra bien fermée sous son menton et força les doigts maladroits de Sherlock à se fixer dessus. L'aider à sortir de la baignoire fut une affaire maladroite, mais ils réussirent tous sans tomber et John mena rapidement Sherlock à s'asseoir sur le siège fermé des toilettes, une main de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'il soulevait son visage pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses yeux.

"Greg, pouvez-vous aller chercher mon sac, et demander à Mme Hudson des vêtements propres et secs pour Sherlock ?" Un toctoc à la porte d'entrée fit lever les yeux à John, et il vit un sourire se contracter sur le visage de Lestrade.

"Je vais faire entrer Mycroft aussi, d'accord ?"

"Merci." John retourna son regard sur Sherlock, plissant les yeux sévèrement. "Dis-moi comment tu te sens. N'épargne rien."

Sherlock soupira, le son si fatigué que John sentit ses paupières le tirer en sympathie. "Douloureux. Tête me fait mal. Poitrine fait mal. Froid."

"Quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda John, hochant la tête en remerciements lorsque Greg lui passa le sac, de même qu'un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements frais pour Sherlock. "Te sens-tu étourdi, nauséeux ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête, faisant un son rêche de plainte lorsque John se rassit un peu plus loin, cherchant le garrot et une nouvelle seringue. Il n'allait même pas essayer de donner à Sherlock quoi que ce soit par la bouche à ce stade. Il tremblait déjà à nouveau fortement, son corps défaisant le bon travail de la douche, et John était désespéré de garder la fièvre éloignée du territoire dangereux et de donner du soulagement à Sherlock.

"Serre ta main en un poing et relâche-la pour moi ?" donna John comme instruction, tapant sur le creux du bras gauche de Sherlock avant de secouer la tête et de changer pour le droit, où les veines étaient en condition légèrement meilleure. "Encore."

Sherlock fit muettement ce qu'on lui disait, ses cheveux gouttant encore des points occasionnels de froid sur les mains et les bras de John. Ils étaient tous deux encore humides, mais la chaleur de l'appartement signifiait que les mains de John étaient fermes et non affectées lorsqu'il mesura la dose et dégagea l'air de la seringue avant de faire pénétrer avec douceur l'aiguille dans le bras de Sherlock.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait, ne faisant pas un bruit quand Sherlock reposa son front au-dessus de la tête de John comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se redresser. "Toujours avec moi ?"

"Mmmmm," murmura Sherlock, faisant un minuscule bruit d'inconfort lorsque John enleva l'aiguille. "Comme je l'ai dit, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais parti. Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"Vendredi. Ça fait deux jours depuis que Greg est passé avec le dossier."

Le bruit concis de dégoût de Sherlock était si familier que John sourit et leva les yeux. De cet angle il voyait la mâchoire et les lèvres de Sherlock, cet arc de cupidon fixé en une ligne de désapprobation contrariée. "On dirait que c'était il y a cinq minutes."

"Crois-moi, ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps." Il capsula l'aiguille, tiquant de surprise quand de longs doigts touchèrent légèrement la contusion sur sa mâchoire, pas assez pour causer de la douleur, mais là malgré tout.

"C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sherlock doucement, traçant les contours de la peau assombrie avant de laisser tomber sa main sur l'épaule de John. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas," répondit-il, reculant et tendant le bras vers une autre serviette avant de la déposer sur la tête de Sherlock, tapotant doucement le pire de l'humidité des boucles. "C'était ma propre faute. J'essayais de te garder immobile pour te donner des médicaments. Tu t'es indigné. Compréhensible, vraiment."

"Mais pas utile," signala Sherlock, sa voix étouffée gagnant en clarté alors que John finissait et mettait la serviette sur le radiateur. Pour une fois, Sherlock avait l'air moins que savamment soigné. Il y avait l'ombre d'un début de barbe dispersée sur sa mâchoire et sa lèvre supérieure, et ses cheveux étaient un enchevêtrement indigne. Il avait l'air aussi plus mince, remarqua John avec une grimace. La couche fine de muscle avait déjà commencé disparaître, laissant ses os transparaître plus nettement qu'avant.

Rapidement, il tendit la main, pinça la peau sur le dos de la main de Sherlock et la regarda retomber en place. Cela prit plus longtemps que ça n'aurait dû, et John retroussa les lèvres avant de croiser le regard de Sherlock.

"Légère déshydratation," signala Sherlock. "Pas suffisamment grave pour une intraveineuse."

"Non, mais tu as besoin de fluides. On va te sécher d'abord, ensuite nous travaillerons là-dessus. Viens ici."

Il travailla rapidement, passa la serviette sur la peau pâle de Sherlock et absorba l'eau. "Peux-tu changer ton boxer toi-même ?" demanda-t-il, essayant délibérément de garder sa voix régulière.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock fermement, fronçant les sourcils lorsque John recula. "Tu peux me laisser ici. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr," répondit John, tournant le dos et fixant le mur. "C'est aussi loin que je vais aller. Dépêche-toi, ou je le ferais pour toi."

"Oui, Docteur," marmonna Sherlock, mais il y avait une trace d'un rire très fatigué sous ces paroles, et John entendit le murmure de mouvement alors qu'il foudroyait résolument du regard la peinture sur le mur. Finalement, il entendit le bruit de Sherlock se rasseyant sur le siège des toilettes, ponctué par un soudain accès aigu de toux.

Il fit volte-face sans demander la permission, regarda son ami poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, le t-shirt emmêlé entre ses doigts alors que sa poitrine tressautait avec chaque spasme. Enfin, Sherlock se calma, serrant sa tête d'une main. "Vraiment, un cerveau dans un bocal a l'air plus séduisant de jour en jour."

John secoua la tête, tendit la main vers son stéthoscope et le réchauffa sur sa paume. "Tu iras mieux un jour," promit-il. "Inspire."

Sherlock fit comme on lui disait, et John pouvait sentir le gonflement et la bouffée d'air sous sa paume calmante alors qu'il guettait un crépitement révélateur par-dessus le martèlement du cœur de Sherlock. Heureusement, ses poumons semblaient toujours dégagés, et John retira les bouchons de ses oreilles avant de tendre le bras vers le t-shirt de Sherlock et de le pousser par-dessus cette tête sombre.

"Tu sembles bien pour l'instant, mais je vais faire récupérer des antibiotiques par Mycroft tout de même, juste au cas où."

Sherlock fit un son de désapprobation. "Abuser la Sécu, John ? Rebelle."

"Ce n'est pas de l'abus. Dans ton cas, c'est être préparé. Je vais devoir appeler Sarah pour l'ordonnance."

"Parce que tu ne gardes pas de bloc dans l'appartement." Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans ce ton, juste le genre de logique parfaite qui en disait long sur l'intelligence de Sherlock. Il était encore fiévreux, de ça John était sûr, mais la baisse des niveaux critiques ne l'avait pas rendu seulement alerte, mais plutôt vif.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance..."

"Si, et tu as raison, en tout cas quand il s'agit de choses comme ça. Tu sais que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à falsifier ta signature si j'étais désespéré." Le coin de la lèvre de Sherlock se courba en un genre de sourire à demi-contrit. "Tu te permets de garder de la médication basique dans ton sac, et tu peux justifier le fait que tu les aies même quand tu ne devrais vraiment pas à cause de mon style de vie dangereux, mais tu es trop raisonnable pour contribuer quoi que ce soit de tentant à l'environnement d'un toxicomane en voie de guérison. Y compris un ordonnancier."

"Tu n'es pas le seul à être tenté," signala John, sentant les yeux de Sherlock peser sur lui.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans cet esprit brillant, ralenti à des vitesses normales par les ravages provoqués sur son moyen de transport, mais le moment d'illumination apparut tout de même dans les yeux de Sherlock. "Oh. Ton épaule. Tes cauchemars. Tu songes à l'automédication." Sherlock laissa sortir un souffle, comme se réprimandant de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. "Bien sûr que oui."

"Plus autant," promit John, sa main hésitant avant qu'il ne la tende à nouveau vers le thermomètre. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, il savait que la fièvre de Sherlock avait baissé grâce à la douche, et les médicaments la conserverait ainsi maintenant, mais il voulait quantifier le changement – ne serait-ce que pour rassurer son esprit. "Je suis trop occupé à m'occuper de toi pour m'inquiéter de moi-même."

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, grommelant de plus belle alors que le thermomètre bipait un bien meilleur affichage, et John le rangea avec un hochement de tête. "Bien, d'accord, on va te ramener sur le canapé. Au moins c'est du cuir et il séchera en l'essuyant."

"Pourquoi est-il humide ?" demanda Sherlock, l'air bizarrement bouleversé et perplexe.

"Nous avons essayé des serviettes humides avant de te mettre dans la douche. Ça n'a pas fonctionné," expliqua John. "J'ai eu besoin de l'aide de Greg pour te maintenir suffisamment immobile pour les garder."

"Et Mycroft ?"

John lui jeta un coup d'œil, essayant de lire l'expression de Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop ennuyé. Davantage juste légèrement résigné que sa maladie ait rassemblé un public. "J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir à te traîner à l'hôpital. C'est le genre de situation pour les parents proches."

Il ouvrit la porte, soulevant un sourcil en voyant à la fois Greg et Mycroft hésiter à l'extérieur. Une fois de plus le Holmes plus âgé avait abandonné à la fois son parapluie et sa veste de costume, et cette fois ses manches étaient relevées. Ça lui donnait l'air étrangement normal.

"Nous nous occupons de lui maintenant, John," promit Mycroft, ignorant le son rêche d'irritation de Sherlock. "Vous devriez mettre quelque chose de plus confortable que du tissu mouillé."

"Ouais, la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas l'air crevé est parce que tout le monde a l'air bien à côté de Sherlock en ce moment," ajouta Greg, prenant sans ménagements Sherlock par les épaules et le guidant vers le sofa, sur lequel John remarqua que se trouvait un nouveau nid de couvertures et d'oreillers propres : sans doute l'œuvre de Mme Hudson.

Une partie de lui ne voulait vraiment pas partir, même pendant les brefs moments pour mettre des vêtements secs, et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de parler. "Très bien, parfait, essayez juste de le garder éveillé, et faites-lui boire un peu plus de lucozade."

C'était un peu comme donner des ordres à des troupes. Lestrade comme Mycroft se soumettaient à son autorité en tant que docteur, et Mme Hudson semblait avoir oublié sa règle de "Pas votre gouvernante" alors qu'elle faisait des tasses de thé et dorlotait Sherlock, qui au moins le supportait avec une grâce modérément bonne. Probablement trop fatigué pour se plaindre vraiment.

Montant les escaliers à pas feutrés, John enleva son t-shirt, son jean, ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussettes, les plaça sur le radiateur pour sécher alors qu'il traînait la serviette en trop sur sa peau. Une partie de lui sentait qu'il devrait s'habiller de vêtements corrects, mais l'horloge s'égrenait déjà vers une heure du matin. De plus, son sommeil durant les derniers jours avait été éclaté, et la lassitude rongeant son corps commençait à devenir un poids mort.

Au final, il choisit un t-shirt à demi-convenable et un bas de survêtement. Pas trop manifestement un pyjama, mais suffisamment confortable pour dormir avec. Des chaussettes chaudes allèrent sur ses pieds, qui étaient refroidis après la douche tiède, et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, dispersant des gouttelettes d'eau avec quelques coups rapides avant de tendre la main vers son portable.

Appeler Sarah à cette heure de la nuit pour des antibiotiques ne lui ferait gagner que du mépris, donc il envoya un texto rapide expliquant la situation, ses doigts donnant des petits coups sur les touches avant qu'il n'appuie sur envoyer. Avec de la chance Mycroft pourrait la récupérer au cabinet dans la matinée et se faire délivrer les médicaments. John préférerait gaspiller les médicaments et ne pas en avoir besoin plutôt que de laisser n'importe quelle sorte d'infection enfoncer ses griffes dans Sherlock quand il était comme ça.

Redescendant à pas feutrés, il sourit en voyant que Mme Hudson tendait des couvertures à Lestrade et l'incitait à utiliser un des lits. "Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer à cette heure de la nuit !"

"Vous pouvez prendre le mien," ajouta John quand Greg eut l'air de vouloir protester. Il était évident que le DI était au bureau à travailler tard avant le texto de John, et l'homme avait l'air aussi crevé que John avait l'impression de l'être. "Ça vous évitera d'affronter ce qu'il y a dans la chambre de Sherlock."

"Où allez-vous dormir ?"

"Le sol du salon me suffit. Il l'a été pendant ces derniers jours. De plus, je préférerais garder un œil sur Sherlock."

"Je vais bien," la voix de Sherlock grinça depuis la direction du sofa, à l'oreille loin d'être convaincant. "Utilise mon lit."

"Je vais surveiller mon frère, John," promit Mycroft. "Quelques heures sur un vrai matelas vous fera le plus grand bien. Je vous réveillerai si Sherlock a besoin de votre aide."

John hésita, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sherlock, mais si l'homme protesta l'offre de son frère, il était trop fatigué pour le montrer, serrant faiblement une bouteille de lucozade et luttant clairement pour garder les yeux ouverts. "Bien," acquiesça-t-il finalement, "mais je n'expose quand même pas Greg à je ne sais quoi d'autre qui se trouve dans ta chambre, Sherlock. Je vais prendre ton lit. Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je devrais savoir ?"

"Non," murmura Sherlock, "mais ne touche à rien sur la troisième étagère du haut."

John fit une pause, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir quelque chose comme un sourire trembler sur les lèvres de Mycroft, assorti, de manière assez alarmante, à un de la part de Sherlock. Lestrade l'avait remarqué aussi, parce qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de John.

"Plutôt vous que moi, mon pote. Dormez bien."

"Merci. Vous aussi." John ramassa la couette et les oreillers qu'il utilisait du sol, les traînant avec lassitude dans la chambre de Sherlock. Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas se décider à s'inquiéter de ce que Sherlock avait caché là-dedans, tant que rien de vraiment horrible ne lui sautait dessus au milieu de la nuit.

Il était trop épuisé pour se brosser les dents, mentalement et physiquement exténué par son inquiétude pour Sherlock, et il s'écroula sur le matelas avec un grognement bas et laissa ses muscles se détendre centimètre par centimètre. C'était agréable, il devait l'admettre. Plus d'irritation à cause de son oreiller glissant sur le cuir des coussins du sofa, ou de réveil convulsif à chaque petit son que faisait Sherlock, mais tout de même, le laisser là-bas avec Mycroft lui semblait un peu comme de l'abandon. Un manquement au devoir.

John se donna à lui-même un grognement irrité, roula sur son ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Veiller anxieusement et de manière impuissante ne ferait rien pour aider Sherlock à aller mieux, mais le sommeil était quelque chose dont ils avaient tous deux besoin, et il essaya d'immobiliser le tour de ses pensées. Vaguement, il entendait des voix, l'énonciation légèrement nasale de Mycroft et le baryton plus profond et plus riche de Sherlock, mais elles étaient trop basses pour qu'il identifie les mots.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une dispute, mais Mycroft et Sherlock pouvaient maintenir une guerre avec rien d'autre que des regards noirs, donc ça ne disait vraiment pas grand-chose. John essaya d'écouter, de démêler le sens des syllabes des murmures du son, mais son cerveau était parti trop loin, et il se retrouva glissant dans et hors des rêves et se réveillant : une sorte de sommeil peu profond et inutile.

C'était la partie la plus noire de la nuit de Londres – des lampadaires flous au-delà des rideaux et une faible accalmie dans la palpitation toujours présente de la vie de la ville – quand Mycroft réveilla John en le secouant. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge lui montra qu'il était juste avant quatre heures du matin mais il était éveillé en un instant, frottant ses yeux alors qu'il demandait à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Sa fièvre tombe. Il vous a demandé."

John fut hors du lit sans même s'en rendre compte, marchant à pas feutrés dans le salon. Une lumière cireuse et douce baignait la pièce, affichant le brillant de la sueur qui couvrait le front de Sherlock et se rassemblait dans le creux à la base de sa gorge. Il avait repoussé la couette, mais il avait toujours l'air misérable, vacillant sur la frontière entre le sommeil et l'éveil alors que sa fièvre volait en éclats à la manière biologique – à la manière dont elle était censée le faire.

"Tu vas bien ?" murmura John, s'asseyant sur le sol près du canapé et regardant les paupières de Sherlock se fermer en papillonnant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait les garder ouvertes. "Ça signifie que tu vas mieux : bataille gagnée."

"Je sais, John," marmonna Sherlock. "Je sais quelque chose sur le corps humain. Bien que ça n'ait pas la sensation d'une victoire."

John sourit au ton de la voix de Sherlock : des courants d'arrogance et d'irritation. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille de lucozade, la tenant stable et encourageant son ami à siroter par la paille. "Me voulais-tu pour quelque chose de particulier, ou est-ce que Mycroft te tapait juste sur les nerfs ?"

"Il ronflait," répondit Sherlock, en léchant ses lèvres sèches avant de traîner une main sur son front avec lassitude pour essuyer une partie de la sueur. "D'un air suffisant."

Un faible gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de John. Ça ne cessait jamais de le stupéfier à quelle vitesse l'esprit de Sherlock pouvait travailler, même dans des circonstances extrêmes. Ce n'était pas rare que les gens passent de délirant et insensible entre les mains de la fièvre à abruptement alerte et conscient dès que la chaleur du corps descendait, mais Sherlock semblait avoir une plus grande capacité à se concentrer que la plupart. Le pouvoir de l'esprit après tout.

"J'ai fait le même rêve que j'ai fait quand tout ça a commencé."

"Piscine, Moriarty, un peu pas bien ?" demanda John, répétant la vague description de l'autre fois de Sherlock alors qu'il penchait son bras sur le sofa. Au début il pensa que le hochement de tête de Sherlock était la seule réponse qu'il allait avoir, mais ensuite ces yeux rencontrèrent les siens, vert calme comme l'écume de la mer.

"J'avais besoin de voir que tu allais bien."

Le cœur de John cogna fort sous ses côtes, aigu comme une blessure par balle, et il cligna des yeux dans le regard de Sherlock. C'était une si calme et petite admission, pourtant dans ces quelques mots Sherlock s'était laissé plus vulnérable, plus ouvert que John ne l'avait jamais connu. Ce n'était pas une allusion bégayée de côté, mais une indication directe que John avait pris possession d'une place spéciale dans la vie de Sherlock. Peut-être que pour d'autres personnes ça ne semblerait pas beaucoup, mais pour John c'était la première chose dont il pouvait se souvenir que Sherlock disait qui faisait d'une certaine façon de lui plus qu'une bizarre gestalt de colocataire/blogueur/ami.

"Bouge-toi," dit John doucement, en aidant Sherlock à se redresser avant de s'installer où il avait reposé, attrapant une couverture de plus et couvrant ses jambes avant de replacer l'oreiller de Sherlock et de l'encourager à se rallonger, en lui donnant plein de temps pour protester. Sherlock, cependant, ne fit rien de pareil. Il y eut un bref moment de confusion, mais ensuite il se réinstalla confortablement, sa tête sur les genoux de John et son visage tourné vers l'estomac de John. "Voilà, maintenant si tu fais le même rêve, je serai juste là."

Il inspecta l'expression de Sherlock, cherchant un signe qu'il avait mal-interprété les signaux – que Sherlock ne voulait pas de réconfort et de compagnie mais essayait d'assouvir une curiosité indifférente – mais il n'y eut rien qui donna cette impression. A la place, Sherlock eut l'air simplement soulagé et reconnaissant, se détendant régulièrement contre John comme s'il était tout le soutien dont il puisse jamais avoir besoin.

Et Dieu lui vienne en aide, John commençait à réaliser que Sherlock ne pourrait jamais trop en demander. Quoi qu'il se passe, il serait toujours là.

Où que cet homme mène, il suivrait : éveillé et conscient, désireux et enthousiaste.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Avertissement : Davantage de trucs médicaux, mention de sexe et de masturbation (brièvement). Aussi mention de problèmes alimentaires._**

_Notes de l'Auteur : Les mises à jours ralentissent malheureusement à cause de problèmes dans la vie réelle (hou) donc je vais vous dire de vous attendre à une mise à jour tous les 7 à 10 jours, à moins que je n'ai une sorte de crise d'écriture et ne tartine un chapitre rapidement._

_J'ai un tumblr (beautifulfic. tumblr. com) qui est un endroit génial pour des extraits et tout ça._

_Merci à tous de lire, et de vos encouragements et soutiens continus !_

_B xxx_

**Notes de la Traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous partagiez mon coup de cœur pour cette auteur incroyable qu'est Beautifulfiction.**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Sept**

De doux bruits de conversation et le tintement de la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner ponctuèrent le sommeil de Sherlock, écartant les voiles de l'oubli et le projetant brutalement dans l'éveil. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la chaleur de John avait disparu. Sherlock ne l'avait même pas senti se dégager, mais clairement un besoin ou un autre l'avait poussé à partir. La faim, peut-être.

Essayant d'écraser la déception qui se lova dans son estomac, Sherlock fit rapidement le point sur son corps et enregistra chaque douleur de plomb avec mécontentement. La fièvre était partie, lui laissant une sensation moite et contusionnée dans son sillage, mais le malaise s'attardait comme une sorte de parasite, le mâchant comme s'il était un repas à trois plats.

Déplaçant légèrement son bras, Sherlock ravala un grognement alors qu'une pléthore de douleurs différentes prenaient vie, irradiant à travers son dos et ses articulations et surfant sur les crêtes de ses muscles les plus larges. Il s'attendait presque à voir sa peau tachetée de blessures, mais quand il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux graveleux il n'y avait pas de décoloration tachant sa peau, juste le badigeon peu enthousiaste de la lumière du petit matin par la fenêtre : l'aube de l'hiver. Il estima qu'il était quelque part aux alentours de sept heures trente, à en juger par les cliquetis qui montaient du café en dessous et le cours montant de la circulation qui signalait que l'heure de pointe débutait.

Donc, en essence, son corps avait l'impression de s'en être mal sorti dans un combat contre le bus 113 de Edgeware – _un Scania avec un châssis à moteur transversal peint du rouge patriotique de Londres avec des accents bleu Aztec_ – mais son esprit était clair, si ce n'était un peu vitreux et quelque peu fragmenté en schémas de pensée.

Il n'était pas sûr s'il devrait être content qu'au moins maintenant il puisse penser, ou irrité que le rétablissement de son corps soit établi pour être sensiblement plus lent que celui de sa capacité mentale.

"Maman envoie son amour et espère que tu iras mieux bientôt, naturellement. Il semble que tu fasses déjà des progrès."

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft, qui justement s'installait confortablement dans le fauteuil à proximité, un mug de café dans une main et un croissant couvert de confiture dans l'autre. Au temps pour le régime.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, grimaçant au raclement rocailleux de sa voix dans sa gorge. Ses tonalités normales et riches étaient réduites à quelque chose de rauque et d'altéré. Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors que Mycroft faisait une pause avec sa pâtisserie à mi-chemin de sa bouche et lui jetait un regard surpris.

"A l'oreille tu es comme père après une mauvaise journée."

"Après avoir fumé à la chaîne un énorme paquet de cigarettes, tu veux dire." C'était assez synonyme des "mauvais jours" de leur père, quand il avait été en vie pour avoir de telles choses. "L'enrouement est un ajout sans surprise à une attaque virale."

"Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Tu as l'air d'être à trois phrases de devenir muet." Un sourcil aristocratique frémit. "Bien que peut-être ce fusse une bénédiction pour la nation entière."

Sherlock dirigea son majeur vers son frère, ignorant l'indifférence de Mycroft alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main à ses côtés. Un simple mouvement le dépassait presque, mais il fit la grimace avant d'affermir sa résolution et de se traîner dans une position assise à demi-affaissée. Sa tête tourna, une brève petite valse vertigineuse – _déshydratation, potassium, sodium, magnésium, calcium bas, pompes ioniques musculaires laborieuses et inefficaces_ – et il était pris dans un étrange no man's land où la faim et la nausée ne faisaient plus qu'un. Son estomac ne voulait pas digérer quoi que ce soit, mais son corps avait besoin de la nutrition.

Cercle vicieux.

La main de John interrompit sa vision, un bol avec un Weetabix et une touche de lait dedans au creux de sa paume. La céramique bon marché était d'un blanc saisissant, et faisait rayonner la peau de John comme si elle se souvenait du bronzage d'Afghanistan qu'elle avait porté avant de succomber au temps provoquant la pâleur de la Grande Bretagne. "Manges-en autant que tu peux, mais va lentement," donna John comme instructions, son expression indiquant que que des protestations seraient inutiles. "Nous devons voir ce que ton estomac peut supporter, et c'est facile pour ta digestion."

"Parce que ça a la même consistance que de la colle à papier peint," marmonna Sherlock, écoutant Lestrade faire un reniflement d'approbation de là où il était appuyé contre la table de cuisine, inhalant pratiquement des Frosties. "Je n'ai pas faim."

"Peu m'importe." John secoua la tête. "Tu ne reconnais probablement même plus la sensation de faim; tu t'es entraîné dans ce but."

"La nourriture est ennuyeuse," marmonna Sherlock, enfonçant la cuillère sans enthousiasme dans les céréales alors qu'il se penchait en arrière dans le coin du sofa, utilisant le v fait par l'accoudoir et le dossier pour soutenir son poids exténué. Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait mal à reposer sur le canapé, voûté et enroulé plutôt qu'allongé comme une statue, et le grincement de son cou faisait un bruit sec dans ses oreilles alors que l'os glissait sur le cartilage.

Le Weetabix avait déjà absorbé l'essentiel du lait, et il grignota le truc frais et sans texture avec peu d'enthousiasme. La première gorgée fit se serrer son estomac, brusquement et durement comme s'il partageait son dédain, mais en une demi-minute le timbre de sensation changea, devenant creux et désespéré alors que le bord gras de la nausée diminuait avec la nourriture.

Il réussit à en manger la moitié et fut récompensé par un sourire content de John, qui s'était peut-être attendu à davantage d'affrontement. "D'accord, nous allons lui donner trente minutes pour se calmer, et ensuite tu pourras avoir des comprimés pour tes douleurs."

"Je vais récupérer cette ordonnance comme promis, John," ajouta Mycroft. "Mon assistante la ramènera dès que possible."

"Merci. Avec de la chance nous n'en aurons pas besoin, mais je préférerais ne pas courir ce risque."

"Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, faites-le-moi savoir," dit Lestrade, en essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. "Pour l'instant, cependant, je dois aller travailler. J'dois essayer de résoudre cette affaire moi-même, puisque Sherlock ne peut pas aider." Lestrade posa le bol, boutonna son col et tendit la main vers sa veste de costume. "Faites-moi savoir quand vous serez de retour sur vos pieds."

"Je vais devoir suivre le bon Inspecteur. Ce pays ne se dirige malheureusement pas tout seul." Mycroft lécha la confiture de son doigt avec un plaisir inconvenant lorsqu'il se leva. "Appelle quand tu te sentiras mieux, Sherlock. Tu sais comme je m'inquiète."

Sherlock roula des yeux alors que John les remerciait tous les deux, les raccompagnait à la porte et le laissait s'affaisser un peu plus bas sur le sofa. La nuit dernière il avait été trop épuisé pour se soucier de personnes autre que John l'observer souffrant, mais ce matin était une affaire différente. Lestrade l'avait vu dans un pire état, bien sûr, tout comme Mycroft, mais ce n'était pas la question. Au moins à ce moment-là il s'était infligé les dommages plutôt que d'être une victime pathétique.

"Tu boudes ?" demanda John alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'appartement. "Sans eux, tu aurais pu te réveiller à l'hôpital ce matin."

Sherlock fit un grognement. Au moins on lui avait épargné ça. Les infirmières et les docteurs, médiocres dans leur compétence et injustement fiers de leur abnégation. John était l'exception, bien sûr, pas juste du dédain de Sherlock des professionnels médicaux. Étonnamment, ça ne le dérangeait pas que John le voie si réduit, qu'il s'ennuie à mourir ou soit terrassé par la maladie.

Probablement parce que John ne l'utiliserait jamais contre lui, contrairement à Mycroft et, dans une moindre importance, à Lestrade. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas (trop) méchants mais ils lui rappelleraient de chaque fois où il avait été moins que son être calme et centré. John ne ferait rien de pareil – en tout cas pas sans provocation suffisante. Il semblait chérir les moments où Sherlock était ouvertement humain, montant la garde avec une loyauté tenace sur ses faiblesses.

"Bois ça," donna John comme instruction, tendant un verre d'eau à Sherlock. "Quand tu t'en sentiras capable, je vais aussi te peser sur la balance que j'ai empruntée à Mme Hudson. Ton métabolisme aura diminué, donc avec un peu de chance tu n'as pas perdu trop de poids, mais je dois vérifier."

Berk, il aurait dû savoir que John serait aussi empirique à propos du poids qu'il l'avait été à propos de la fièvre. Il était autant un scientifique que Sherlock dans bien des aspects, et il approuvait les résultats quantifiables. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Oui." John croisa les bras, déplaçant son poids sur une hanche alors qu'il braquait un très ferme et professionnel regard foudroyant dans sa direction. "Je t'ai laissé t'en sortir avec un niveau franchement inquiétant de négligence de soi, Sherlock, parce que je n'avais aucun droit de me mêler de ta vie. Maintenant, tu es malade, et si tu veux que je continue à être ton docteur, nous devons faire quelques changements."

Oh, ça n'avait pas l'air bien.

"Des changements ?" demanda Sherlock, et au moins maintenant la gorge irritée rendait sa voix convenablement menaçante. "Permets-moi de déduire tes intentions. Trois repas réglés par jour, huit heures de sommeil, me forcer à souscrire à tous les stupides éphémères de "la personne normale"."

"C'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'essaie de te rendre normal ?" John secoua la tête. "Même si je le voulais, Sherlock, je n'aurais pas une chance. On ne peut pas rendre quelque chose d'unique banal. Je n'essaierais même pas." A l'oreille il avait l'air blessé par la supposition, et Sherlock se força à contenir sa contrariété défensive. Bien sûr, John n'était pas Maman, ou Mycroft, d'ailleurs. John pensait qu'il était incroyable, plutôt qu'anormal.

"Tout ce que je veux faire c'est trouver un compromis entre le Travail, ton esprit et son moyen de transport. Sans ce corps, les deux autres sont dénués de sens. Tu en as besoin, Sherlock. Tu sembles l'avoir commodément oublié." John jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la cuisine avant de tourner son regard vers le sol, sa voix s'adoucissant. "Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais penser que tu respectes mon expertise. Il est possible que je ne sois pas un détective consultant de génie –"

"Mais tu es un bon docteur," interrompit Sherlock doucement, "et tu détestes me voir ignorer ma santé autant qu'une affaire non résolue me répugne."

"Exactement." John sourit alors, comme impressionné par la faible lueur de compréhension franchement rudimentaire. "Je n'essaie pas de te réparer. Tu n'es pas brisé." Il fronça les sourcils au reniflement de Sherlock, son visage devenant dur et brutal pendant une seconde. "Tu ne l'es _pas_, Sherlock, et je compte garder ça comme ça. Laisse-moi juste essayer de t'aider à trouver un équilibre entre un esprit affûté et un corps en bonne santé, d'accord ?"

C'était important pour John – la bonne volonté de Sherlock – c'était évident dans sa position et la légère manière dont il penchait la tête sur un côté : ouverte, honnête et confiante. John n'était pas intéressé par une dictature de la santé. Il voulait de la coopération et des buts partagés. Il voulait un partenariat, et Sherlock se retrouva à incliner la tête lentement en accord.

Il essaierait beaucoup de choses pour empêcher John de devenir orageux, comme il le faisait lorsque la base de sa désapprobation était relevée en une montagne de détresse. Bien sûr, cela signifiait monter en fait sur une balance – _sans intérêt_. Malheureusement, il s'attendait à ce que John puisse avoir une crise face à la mesure.

Il était possible que Sherlock ne contrôle pas sa masse de la même manière que Mycroft, mais il se rappelait les actions des infirmières après quinze jours où le prochain fix avait eu la préséance sur le prochain repas et une overdose malheureuse. Il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, et une fois qu'ils l'avaient mis sur une balance il y avait eu un tollé. Il était trop léger, trop maigre. Le personnel médical avait essayé tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser pour le garder sous leurs soins et briser le cycle, pas qu'ils aient réussi.

Baissant les yeux vers ses doigts s'incurvant autour du verre, il examina les os avec un soin concentré. Les métacarpes et phalanges tous renfermés dans une gaine de peau, les jointures tendues et proéminentes : une prise serrée naturelle, mais l'apophyse styloïde du cubitus était une saillie importune, trop aiguë et pressée contre le voile fin de la peau. C'était un signe mineur, mais dans le jeu de poker du manger sain, il annonçait son bluff. John le remarquerait, et tous les autres petits signes que son corps trahissait en existant simplement.

"Tiens." John lui donna un petit coup gentiment, sa paume se déroula pour révéler deux capsules : quelque chose de spécifiquement formulé pour le rhume et la grippe à en juger par l'écrit marqué sur la cellulose. "Prends ça et repose-toi. Tu veux que j'allume la télé ?"

Sherlock jeta à John le regard le plus dégoûté qu'il put. Comme si les émissions de télévision du petit-déjeuner étaient mieux que les imbécillités qu'ils programmaient normalement. "Non," marmonna-t-il, avalant les comprimés et remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton dans une bouderie irritable avant de réaliser que peut-être John voulait regarder quelque chose en particulier. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, John parlait déjà, aussi calme et posé que jamais.

"OK, eh bien je vais dans la douche. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Il écouta John s'éloigner à pas feutrés, emplissant l'appartement de bruits confortables d'habitation. Il y eut le carillon de vaisselle alors qu'il empilait des choses près de l'évier pour les laver, ensuite le clic de la porte de la salle de bains et le constant jaillissement solide de l'eau, accompagné par le bruit métallique et le craquement des canalisations. Cela rappelait à Sherlock la nuit précédente, reprenant connaissance comme s'il n'était jamais parti, entouré par les bras de John pendant que la douche tambourinait tout autour d'eux.

John avait eu l'air si soulagé, son visage réjoui comme si Sherlock avait accompli une déduction stupéfiante plutôt que simplement ouvrir les yeux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser à quel point il avait été clairement inquiet, et même Sherlock pouvait admettre que John était allé au-delà des attentes. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour traiter Sherlock à la maison, appelant de l'aide dès que c'était nécessaire et persévérant jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit gagnée.

La gratitude était la chose la plus commune à exprimer dans ces situations, ou c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais sûrement John saurait que Sherlock appréciait son effort, à sa propre manière ? C'était ridicule, à quel point c'était réconfortant et merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui : quelqu'un non obligé par des liens familiaux ou simplement parce que Sherlock était utile.

Peut-être qu'il ne donnait pas à Mycroft ou Lestrade suffisamment de crédit, mais leur implication signifiait peu en comparaison de celle de John, parce que John ne faisait pas de secret de son souci. Il n'essayait pas de le cacher derrière quelque chose d'autre comme s'il en avait honte. Il le portait comme une médaille à la place, le menton levé comme s'il défiait Sherlock de l'utiliser comme une faiblesse ou de se moquer de lui pour le défaut.

Comme s'il le pouvait.

Avec lassitude, Sherlock se baissa en se traînant sur le sofa encore un peu, posant le verre d'eau maintenant vide sur la table et déposant sa tête sur le coin de la couette. Il regroupa le tissu en un pustule de plumes et de coton, doux et confortable, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien que les genoux de John la nuit précédente.

Le souvenir fit glisser quelque chose à travers son torse, pâle et incertain, et il fixa d'un air absent la péninsule du coin de la table basse. Elle imprimait une ligne sombre de bois déplacée sur sa vue de la pièce alors que ses pensées dérivaient comme des nuages à travers son esprit.

Au début de leur connaissance, John avait eu besoin de lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de guérir une claudication, une ruse insignifiante de l'esprit, mais de prendre une chose échouée et disparate, flottante et perdue, et de lui donner un but, une orbite. Ri, ri quat' souris...

Sherlock avait voulu faire que ce soit le Travail, bien sûr, que John partage son centre de l'univers, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé. Il continua à tourner autour de l'excitation du puzzle, tournant en arcs d'une ellipse, parfois suffisamment près pour se brûler dans la gloire de tout ça et d'autres fois trop loin pour ressentir quoi que ce soit sauf le contact glacial de sa promesse alors que l'ennui s'installait.

John, il semblait, tournait autour de lui à la place, un satellite capturé à son insu.

Il se pouvait que Sherlock n'en sache pas plus que ce que John lui en avait dit sur l'héliocentrisme, mais il connaissait la lune – _les Marées, excessivement utiles dans des affaires de meurtres, surtout quand il s'agissait de la Tamise_ – et chaque satellite ajoutait quelque chose à l'équation orbitale : freinant la rotation, influençant l'atmosphère, un conducteur de lumière, un nouveau point d'intérêt dans le système de l'existence de Sherlock. Maintenant ils tournaient autour de leur barycentre – leur noyau de masse – un autre cœur partagé entre eux deux.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, essayant d'adapter cette nouvelle réalisation dans son auto-construction. John avait eu besoin de lui, et dans l'apaisement de ça, Sherlock avait créé une réflexion de ça en lui-même.

Maintenant, ils étaient nécessaires à l'autre.

C'était une théorie inconfortable : pas dépendants mais but co-dépendants comme si l'équation de Sherlock moins John ou même John moins Sherlock était une impossibilité.

Ça n'était _vraiment_ pas son domaine.

A la piscine avec Moriarty, Sherlock avait réalisé pour la première fois que John était plus que juste une personne dans son sillage, le suivant sans pouvoir intervenir. Cette sensation semblait avoir grandi jusqu'à ce que John ne soit plus simplement quelqu'un courant à ses côtés, ou partageant un rire, mais une partie de ce qui le poussait toujours vers l'avant.

Ensuite il y avait cette autre chose. Ce choc de _chaleur/envie/oui_ qu'il avait ressenti dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur John Watson. Il avait cru que c'était seulement temporaire, comme ce genre de choses l'étaient si souvent, et c'était trop peu pratique d'avoir une passade avec son colocataire : gênant. D'où cette ridicule conversation chez Angelo. Celle de "Tout me va."

Sauf que ça n'allait pas, parce que cette minuscule lueur ne s'était pas affaiblie mais à la place semblait prospérer – une notochorde se pliant et ondulant dans la colonne vertébrale tacite sur laquelle tant de leur confiance était placée – et Sherlock se retrouvait dans une position inhabituelle. Maintenir le schéma qui se tenait, obéir aux limites, ou traverser la ligne et tout risquer pour davantage ?

Ça aurait dû être facile. La route logique était claire, et pourtant c'était une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eue à prendre. Il l'ignora aussi longtemps que possible, bien sûr. C'était une chose très britannique à faire : refoulée, d'une certaine façon, mais d'une certaine manière ne pas faire de choix laissait toutes ses options ouvertes. Ensuite Moriarty lui força la main, arrachant chaque petit mensonge et faisant voir à Sherlock la profondeur de ce qui pourrait être là...

Ses lèvres se déformèrent en une grimace, et il se frotta la joue d'un air absent contre la couette, écoutant vaguement le grattement de son début de barbe alors que le fil de ses pensées bringuebalait sur un rail éternel. Peut-être qu'alors, dans cet accès de survie il avait été temps de parler à John, mais Sherlock s'était retrouvé à hésiter à nouveau, incertain de quoi dire.

Comment avait-on ce genre de conversation ? Pas le simple genre de discussion qui menait de vertical et physiquement séparés à horizontal et vraiment ensemble – Sherlock pouvait faire ça avec le bon sourire et un regard habile lors de ces rares fois où il s'en sentait l'envie – mais quelque chose de plus ?

Ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'uniquement charnel : le rapide assouvissement du désir sans les privilèges qui venaient avec. John n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Sherlock n'avaient qu'à regarder ses petites-amies pour le savoir. Il appréciait la romance, et même s'il acceptait l'approche sans-conditions, quelque chose à court terme avec lequel Sherlock pouvait s'en sortir, cela allait probablement évoluer sans aucune sorte d'encouragement.

Mieux valait ne pas essayer du tout, vraiment.

Sauf...

Sherlock cligna des yeux, écoutant la préposition s'entrechoquer dans sa tête comme une cuillère dans un seau, seule sans aucun autre mot pour la suivre. A la place il y avait seulement de vagues volutes de sentiment : une légère sensation dans son cœur et une lourde angoisse dans ses tripes. Quelque chose qui semblait n'avoir absolument rien à voir du tout avec son cerveau, ou était peut-être solidement ancré quelque part en bas avec les réflexes essentiels. Quelque chose que Sherlock pouvait seulement deviner, et oh, qu'est-ce qu'il en détestait l'imprécision.

Parfois il aimerait pouvoir externaliser l'émotion, ou en tout cas la ramasser dans un bol et la passer à John et demander "Que diable est-ce donc, parce qu'il est possible que ça ruine ma vie et je pense que c'est ta faute ?"

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Il sursauta, ce qui était embarrassant : un tressaillement complet du corps comme un animal sauvage nerveux, et il regarda John de travers par-dessus son épaule pour le couvrir. "Bien sûr," marmonna-t-il. "J'réfléchis."

"A l'affaire ?"

Il hésita un poil trop longtemps, brièvement aux prises avec la question troublante de "quelle affaire ?" avant de se souvenir du corps dans la ruelle et de l'appartement suspicieusement propre. "J'peux pas faire grand-chose sans voir le corps. Peut-être demain ?" L'espoir dans sa voix s'évanouit à l'expression de John. Clairement pas, alors. "Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours," signala-t-il, regardant alors que John saisissait son laptop et écartait les pieds de Sherlock, s'asseyant du côté opposé du sofa.

"Je le sais," répondit John calmement, "mais tu vas devoir t'y prendre lentement. Filer à Bart pour harceler Molly ne fera que rendre ton rétablissement plus lent sur le long terme."

"Je ne harcèle pas Molly. J'essaie d'ignorer Molly. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est si –" Il fit une pause, luttant pour trouver le bon mot et se contentant à la place d'agiter les doigts.

"Molly est une fille parfaitement gentille."

Incroyable comme John donnait l'impression que c'était une bonne chose – comme si un tempérament enjoué et des problèmes de confiance en soi maladifs étaient d'une certaine façon préférables à un esprit brillant et à une solide connaissance de sa profession. Elle avait son utilité, et pour les buts de Sherlock une manipulation aisée était un avantage, mais parfois il aimerait juste qu'elle lui tienne tête. Lui dire non, rien que pour la valeur de la surprise.

Un projet pour une autre fois, peut-être.

"Quelque chose d'intéressant ?" demanda-t-il, regardant le mouvement rapide des yeux de John dans la lueur de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Non, tu ne rates rien." John sourit à l'expression sceptique de Sherlock. "Deux personnes avec des bijoux disparus et une affaire de chantage. Elles te tiendront probablement occupé pendant quelques minutes au maximum quand tu te sentiras mieux."

Sherlock fit un hum. Il pouvait probablement les résoudre maintenant, même en étant souffrant, mais quelque chose lui disait que John ne sacrifierait pas le laptop si facilement. De plus, l'affaire de Lestrade était plus intéressante, et il tendit à nouveau la main sans enthousiasme vers le fade dossier de police alors que John allumait la télévision et commençait à zapper avant de se décider sur quelque chose à propos de rénovation de maisons. C'était un choix bizarre, puisque John ne montrait pas beaucoup de penchant vers l'esthétique ou sa propre propriété, mais le mystère fut résolu par la jolie présentatrice brune. Simple, bien qu'un peu décevant.

Feuilletant les photos, Sherlock souhaita avoir été sur la scène quand le corps avait été repêché de la rivière. Les cadavres et l'eau étaient un mauvais mélange, et la Tamise avait été cruelle avec le jeune homme. Il avait été trouvé au pied d'un des ponts, mais la plaie au couteau à sa poitrine excluait le suicide et la noyade. Ses vêtements étaient bon marché, ennuyeux, tout comme ceux que Sophie Lattimer portait, mais les chaussures Gucci étaient une touche anormale à sa tenue. Un schéma, peut-être.

Il y avait un cliché de l'appartement attaché au dossier, le genre pris par des amis dans n'importe quel jardin attenant à un pub dans l'agglomération de Londres. Clairement l'homme avec un bras autour de la taille de Sophie – _serré possessivement sur sa hanche, faux sourire cachant des yeux durs_ – était le même que celui de la rivière. Ils auraient un nom bien assez tôt. Peut-être que Lestrade en avait déjà un, mais vraiment c'était un détail inutile. Sherlock pouvait lire l'histoire entière à partir du corps de cet homme, mais il était trop faible pour aller le voir. Brièvement, il se demanda s'il pouvait convaincre Molly d'installer un lien par le net, mais non. Il avait besoin des impressions de sens autres que la vue et l'ouïe.

Levant les yeux vers John, Sherlock hésita, clignant des yeux de surprise. La tête de John pendait en arrière sur les coussins du sofa, ses yeux résolument fermés et sa bouche un peu ouverte. Chaque inhalation était un presque-ronflement, un raclement rêche qui promettait de devenir plus fort à moins que quelque chose ne soit fait. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers la télévision babillante – des émissions difficilement stimulantes – avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de considérer ses options.

John avait souffert d'un manque de sommeil pendant que Sherlock avait succombé à une abondance de la même chose. Il connaissait John trop bien pour penser qu'il se serait permis de vraiment se reposer. Il aurait somnolé comme un soldat, une oreille ouverte, une main sur son arme (métaphoriquement parlant, dans ce cas – en tout cas Sherlock l'espérait) pendant que Sherlock se perdait dans l'oubli.

Maintenant l'épuisement avait rattrapé John, et avec chaque instant où Sherlock restait là et le fixait, il réalisait exactement à quel point John devait être inconfortable.

Bien, ça ne ferait simplement pas l'affaire.

Prudemment, il écarta le dossier de police et se glissa hors de son nid sur le sofa, s'accrochant au meuble alors qu'il testait son poids sur ses jambes. Le sentiment d'être un animal écrasé n'avait pas diminué, bien que les anti-douleurs en aient retiré l'acuité. Il avait peut-être deux heures pendant que les médicaments étaient à leur concentration maximale dans son corps, et Sherlock décida qu'il pouvait en tirer parti. Il utiliserait la douche et ferait quelque chose pour se sentir humain à nouveau, et John pouvait faire un somme sur le sofa. Une demi-heure de repos horizontal valait probablement trois heures dans sa position actuelle.

Bien sûr, faire déplacer John en réalité était plus facilement dit que fait. Les muscles de Sherlock étaient faibles et John était construit comme un tank très efficace. Finalement il dut se contenter de murmures doux et rauques d'encouragement alors qu'il guidait John sur les coussins et mettait la couette d'un geste sur lui. John n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais Sherlock s'immobilisa lorsque des doigts chauds frôlèrent vaguement son poignet, le contact envoyant de la chaleur brûler le long de sa peau. Ce fut une caresse brève : le parcours régulier de la pulpe d'un pouce contre le dessous vulnérable et pâle, mais ce fut suffisant pour vider l'esprit de Sherlock et le laisser regarder John avec des yeux pensifs et les lèvres écartées.

Finalement, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait – bouchée bée comme un idiot – et se dégagea doucement de la prise de John, reposant cette main sur la couette comme si elle était faite en verre avant de se traîner plus loin et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Marcher était gauche avec des muscles sans réaction, et l'irritation et l'impatience de Sherlock grandissaient avec chaque effort maladroit que son corps faisait. Ses épaules protestèrent lorsqu'il retira le t-shirt puis vérifia les serviettes sèches avant de sortir de ses sous-vêtements et d'allumer la douche. L'eau tambourina dans le fond de la baignoire, permettant à ses souvenirs de la nuit d'avant de flotter vers la surface, et il cligna des yeux à l'idée de John dans la douche avec lui, ses bras forts autour de sa taille et sa chaleur humide pressée contre lui.

Un tremblement venant de son entrejambe servit à lui rappeler que son corps était simplement malade, pas mort, et Sherlock se lécha les lèvres. L'impératif biologique de se reproduire défiait toute logique. Il levait la tête aux moments les plus improbables, soutenu par presque tout, de l'ennui au stress. Même comme ça, faible et tremblant, son corps sentait quand même nécessaire de détourner du sang pour maintenir une érection tout ça à cause d'un bref soupçon d'imagination et de John.

Hier avait été médicinal, se dit-il énergiquement, la collision du Serment d'Hippocrate et d'une amitié attentionnée, et John avait été très habillé, son t-shirt mouillé plaqué sur ses épaules et du denim lourd tirant sur ses hanches. Sherlock ne pensait honnêtement pas avoir prêté autant attention, mais il semblait que son esprit ait enregistré les détails pour un visionnage ultérieur.

Rapidement, il poussa les pensées de côté alors qu'il s'avançait sous le spray, sa peau se contractant alors que l'eau tombait sur lui et courait en lignes incurvées le long de son dos et sur les crêtes de ses hanches. Son excitation n'était pas si persistante qu'il ait besoin de se donner un coup de main, et pour être honnête il était devenu meilleur pour l'ignorer, en tout cas en ce qui concernait John.

John, qui serait probablement surpris de savoir que Sherlock pouvait même être excité. Vraiment, c'était à la fois la bénédiction et la malédiction du self-control. Les gens pouvaient être de telles victimes de leur propre physiologie : pouls élevé, dilatation des pupilles, rythme de respiration accru, humidification des lèvres... Sherlock les remarquait tous, mais quand soit il n'y répondait pas vers d'autres soit il tentait d'en effacer tout signe de sa propre expression, ils décidaient qu'il était d'une certaine façon au-dessus de telles choses, innocent et virginal.

Parfois, il souhaiterait l'être. Il n'avait pas autant de promiscuité ni d'imprudence avec le sexe que bien des hommes de son âge, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il y était totalement insensible. La masturbation comblait l'intervalle la plupart du temps, mais son esprit avait des moments d'obsession, de curiosité et de défi. Des cas où il essayait des choses juste pour voir s'il pouvait... Tendant la main juste parce qu'il _avait envie_.

C'était juste pour le sexe, jamais pour rien d'autre. Des tentatives précédentes dans sa vingtaine dans des relations étaient mieux oubliées. Elles échouaient dès que son/sa partenaire de choix réalisait qu'il ne se métamorphosait pas magiquement en quelqu'un de normal et de plaisant juste parce qu'il partageait son lit.

Maintenant il se le permettait une fois de temps en temps. Parfois pour tester une théorie – le sexe était une motivation première, et une source sans fin de fascination pour les gens en général – et d'autres pour simplement se rappeler qu'il n'était pas autant au-delà du physique qu'il pourrait l'espérer. Humain après tout.

Le shampoing savonnait sous le bout de ses doigts, s'accrochant aux huiles dans ses cheveux et les emportant alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir. L'excitation avait reflué, s'atténuant vers le murmure de fond constant de son corps qu'il pouvait souvent ignorer avec facilité, et il traîna la mousse savonneuse sur sa peau presque d'un air absent alors que ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire suffisant.

Vraiment, cela le stupéfiait à quel point les gens pouvaient croire qu'il était curieux de tant de choses, pourtant n'avait jamais étendu ses activités dans une exploration du sexe. Ils présumaient qu'il était désintéressé, asexuel, ou froid. Même John, la seule personne dont l'opinion avait de l'importance, semblait avoir repoussé cette première étincelle brillante d'attraction à l'arrière de son esprit avec l'hypothèse que c'était quelque chose que Sherlock ne voulait pas.

Parfois il était tentant de lui prouver qu'il avait tort – de montrer à John tous ces petits signes qu'il gardait si bien cachés et de le laisser observer qu'il était désiré. Combien il serait facile de pencher la tête un jour – peut-être après une poursuite, ou installés dans le confort des limites du 221B – et de presser un baiser sur ces lèvres. Il pourrait taquiner, goûter et prendre et John voudrait – John pourrait...

Sherlock soupira, inclinant la tête à nouveau sous le spray et sentant l'eau ricocher sur ses joues. Non, non ce n'était pas comme ça que ça pourrait être. Ces derniers jours avec John avaient été trop – en avaient trop démontré sur la tendresse et la compassion de John : les vérités universelles de son existence.

John en voudrait plus, et Sherlock n'était pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il fallait pour donner. Du sexe, de la passion, de la chaleur – oui – mais John aurait besoin d'amour et de considération : tous les privilèges d'une relation, et c'était là que l'esprit de Sherlock se retrouvait échoué. Inondé dans une mer d'échec potentiel.

Comme ça, il avait John : ami, blogueur, docteur, pierre de touche et fondation. S'il renversait leur équilibre, leur stabilité durement gagnée, alors ça ne pourrait finir qu'en désastre. Disputes, abandon...

Non, il ne pouvait pas risquer ça, ne pouvait pas être laissé sans rien. Il ne retournerait pas à une vie sans John.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Avertissement : Mention de troubles alimentaires, de blessures et de UST ou TSNR (Tension Sexuelle Non Résolue)**_

_Note de l'Auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui ont été formidables à commenter, à ajouter à ses favoris, à donner des kudos et à faire des recommandations. Je suis vraiment extatique de combien de personnes accrochent , vous tous : )_

_N'oubliez pas que j'ai un tumblr (beautifulfic. tumblr. com) qui est un excellent endroit pour des extraits et tout ça !_

_B xxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Tous mes remerciement aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette traduction et à celles qui se donnent la peine de me laisser des reviews !**

**J'ai moi aussi un tumblr, si vous voulez vous tenir au courant (lunaticfrenchfangirl. tumblr. com)**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Huit**

John était au chaud, à l'aise, et complètement entouré par l'odeur de Sherlock. Elle emplissait chaque respiration d'une fragrance qui faisait gonfler son cœur. Il pourrait rester ici pour toujours, juste comme ça, où la guerre était à un monde de là et il n'y avait rien pour le déranger, en sécurité dans le lit de Sherlock.

Sauf que sa mémoire était inutilement vide. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être pelotonné ici, où cela sentait de tout ce qu'il voulait, et peu à peu son esprit commença à signaler des faits importants : Sherlock n'était pas à lui. Il n'était pas là dans l'unique but du bonheur du John, et il n'avait jamais donné quoi que ce soit comme une permission pour que les limites de l'espace personnel deviennent aussi brouillées – que se passait-il ?

John ouvrit les yeux péniblement, brièvement désorienté par la vue déformée du salon. Les infos du déjeuner marmonnaient pour elles-mêmes à la télé, le volume baissé à presque rien si bien que les présentateurs avaient l'air de jouer aux charades : que des gestes raides et des visages sinistres. Une des fenêtres était ouverte sur une fente, laissant entrer l'air froid de Baker Street, mais le rayon lumineux du soleil suggérait qu'au moins les nuages s'étaient dissipés.

Il était étendu sur le canapé, seul, et enroulé dans la couette de Sherlock – pas dans le lit double de l'homme après tout. John ne pouvait même pas se rappeler comment il était arrivé là, mais cette brève question fut écartée par le cri intérieur plus clair et vif de 'Où est Sherlock, putain ?'.

"Je suis par ici."

John leva un peu la tête, son regard se posant finalement là où Sherlock était effondré dans un des fauteuils. Ses jambes pendaient sur un côté pendant que l'autre soutenait son dos, ayant tout à fait l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise à compresser un corps de 1,83 mètre dans un espace de 90 centimètres. Son visage était rasé, et ses cheveux étaient secs mais clairement propres, un peu gonflés parce qu'il ne s'était pas soucié d'un produit pour dompter les boucles. Il était aussi enroulé dans cette chose en soie bleue, celle qui moulait les lignes de son corps et envoyait les pensées de John dans le graveleux chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Bien que cette fois sa sensualité soit plutôt interrompue par le fait que Sherlock était clairement habillé de plusieurs épaisseurs en dessous.

Le jeté de canapé que Mme Hudson leur avait donné pour Noël était aussi enroulé autour de lui, parant le tranchant de l'hiver qui remplissait l'appartement alors que Sherlock tapait sur son laptop : pas le rapide martèlement tonnant auquel John était habitué, mais un fandango plus lent et paresseux avec des doigts gracieux.

"Tu sais, si jamais tu apprends vraiment à lire dans les esprits des gens, ils ne le remarqueront pas," marmonna John, se redressant et se frottant les yeux.

"Tu es passé de complètement endormi à essentiellement alerte avec seulement un intervalle de 0.7 seconde entre les deux. Tu étais alarmé. Tu as passé les derniers jours à te consacrer uniquement à mes soins, par conséquent la conclusion logique était que tu ne savais pas où j'étais." Les yeux de Sherlock croisèrent les siens brièvement avant de retourner à l'écran. "Tu as juste posé la question sans la dire tout haut."

John sourit. Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment bien d'entendre Sherlock être à nouveau lui-même. Expliquant le monde comme s'il était éminemment simple plutôt qu'une dégringolade chaotique de nature et d'émotion, d'humanité et de civilisation.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Il le regarda avec attention, cherchant tout indice de mensonge. Ce n'était pas facile sur Sherlock, mais il avait vécu avec lui assez longtemps pour connaître les petits signes maintenant. Un léger serrement des lèvres, un micro-mouvement des yeux vers le haut et la gauche de John, presque mais pas entièrement étouffés par l'incroyable contrôle de Sherlock. Ces deux-là était un bon indice de mensonge, mais Sherlock soupira simplement.

"Exténué. Toujours douloureux et très léthargique."

"Le paracétamol ne fait probablement plus effet." John grogna alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, allant à pas feutrés vers la cuisine alors qu'il frottait la brume du sommeil de ses yeux. "Je vais nous faire à déjeuner et tu pourras en prendre d'autres. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?"

Il colla sa tête dans le frigo, ignorant la réponse de Sherlock au sujet de ne pas avoir faim alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur les options. Quelque chose de petit et de léger serait le mieux, puisque John n'était pas convaincu à cent pour cent que la nausée soit une chose du passé. Finalement, il se contenta d'un pain croustillant à cuisson rapide et de soupe au poulet – plus un bouillon qu'autre chose – claire et inoffensive.

"Est-ce que tu es réveillé depuis ce matin ?" demanda-t-il, versant le bouillon dans une casserole et le réchauffant alors que le pain cuisait dans le four. "Quatre heures n'est pas mal, si on considère que nous pouvions à peine te réveiller il y a vingt-quatre heures."

"Je me suis un peu assoupi quand je suis sorti de la douche. Pas pendant longtemps. Ce fauteuil n'est pas très confortable."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?" demanda John. "Ou utilisé ton lit ?"

"Je pense que Mycroft a dormi dedans hier soir après que tu te sois levé. Mes draps ont besoin d'être brûlés." Sherlock renifla, ensuite secoua la tête alors qu'il mettait le laptop de côté. "Et tu as besoin de repos plus que moi. Tu étais épuisé."

"Sherlock..." John soupira, piégeant des mots irrités derrière ses lèvres et les ravalant. C'était une gentillesse, vraiment, une que son ami lui avait montrée avec une fréquence croissante durant les derniers mois. Une empathie pour la lassitude de John et une considération pour ses besoins. Quel sociopathe. "Tu aurais pu utiliser mon lit."

"Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois." La voix de Sherlock était rauque et chaude, plus proche que John ne l'avait réalisé, et il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir que Sherlock s'était déplacé sur une des chaises de la cuisine, son corps affaissé alors qu'il faisait tinter une fiole Erlenmeyer vide du doigt. "Merci."

"Du bon sens," répondit John, remuant toujours le bouillon et regardant Sherlock avec un demi-œil.

"Mais tu n'aimes pas d'autres personnes dans tes espaces personnels."

"Les étrangers, Sherlock. J'ai laissé Lestrade y dormir, et tu es plus un ami qu'il ne l'est. Je me plains seulement quand tu fais irruption dans la pièce comme si tu possédais l'endroit. Surtout à trois heures du matin quand je pourrais faire un cauchemar et te blesser par accident." Vraiment, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et cela avait été une semi-urgence d'émanations toxiques, mais le principe restait valable.

"Pendant que tu attends le déjeuner, monte là-dessus." John pointa un doigt dans la direction de la balance de la salle de bains près de leur porte d'entrée. "Voyons combien nous devons t'engraisser."

Sherlock regarda la balance comme si elle était un piège à ours, clairement réticent, et John réduisit la chaleur de la plaque chauffante pour que le bouillon ne brûle pas. Se déplaçant à travers la pièce, il la ramassa et l'amena dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse voir l'affichage. "C'est nécessaire. Allons."

Il regarda alors que Sherlock tirait sa robe de chambre un peu plus serrée autour de lui-même, sa lèvre pleine inférieure prenant une moue grognon avant de faire comme on lui disait. L'affichage digital clignota un instant avant de donner son verdict.

"Christ, Sherlock !" John expulsa un souffle, foudroyant les chiffres du regard comme s'il pouvait les faire monter par pure pensée. "Je pèse plus que ça, et je suis plus petit que toi. Quelle taille fais-tu d'ailleurs ?"

"Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit." Sherlock fronça le nez à la balance. "Je pense que je pesais plus que ça avant d'être malade."

"Peu m'importe," répondit John. Il faisait le calcul approximatif de l'IMC dans sa tête trouvant un nombre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. "Tu pourrais avoir perdu deux kilos avec la grippe, mais même avant ça tu aurais été trop léger. Pour l'instant, soixante-quatre kilos n'est pas assez. Putain."

Il y eut un marmonnement qui ressemblait à une sorte de critique de Mycroft, et John soupira, retournant au bouillon et le répartissant dans des bols. "Ton frère n'est pas gros. Pas plus que n'importe quel homme qui est légèrement trop appréciateur de gâteau et a un travail sédentaire. Tu fais seulement une fixation dessus parce que tu sais que c'est une de ses faiblesses."

"L'une des rares," répondit Sherlock, comme si c'était une irritation personnelle. "Je n'ai jamais été lourd, John. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais des histoires."

John retira le pain du four, brisa la mini baguette en deux et la posa sur l'assiette de Sherlock. "Ce n'est pas une question d'être lourd, Sherlock, c'est une question d'être en bonne santé. Ton indice de masse corporelle est bas, pas encore dangereusement, mais tu as besoin de prendre mieux soin de toi. Un bon poids pour quelqu'un de ta taille et carrure devrait être plus proche de soixante-dix kilos que de soixante." John fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter, "au _minimum._"

Il surveilla de près alors que Sherlock picorait le pain, le trempant dans le bouillon avant de le mâcher. Il était presque impossible pour John d'empêcher son esprit de glisser sur les repas passés, essayant de discerner les habitudes alimentaires de Sherlock de mémoire. Ce n'était pas simplement que le connard irritant ne mangeait pas durant une affaire – quand apparemment la faim aiguisait son esprit – mais même dans les moments calmes son appétit semblait rabougri. Ce pouvait être dû à des années de négligence. Le corps était un instrument accordable, en tout cas jusqu'à un certain point. Il avait probablement existé en mode de famine depuis bien trop longtemps. Le corps de Sherlock survivait, bien sûr, mais il ne s'épanouissait certainement pas.

"Tu es renfrogné," murmura Sherlock, ses épaules se déplaçant alors qu'il remontait une de ses jambes sous lui, plus perché sur la chaise qu'assis dessus. "Tu te demandes si c'est un trouble alimentaire."

John secouait déjà la tête. "Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'être trop faignant pour manger correctement et d'avoir une hiérarchie franchement inversée des besoins. Tu déciderais probablement que tu pourrais te passer de respirer si ce n'était pas autonome."

"Le Travail vient en premier."

"Non, _tu_ viens en premier." John s'affaissa dans la chaise en face de Sherlock, fixant son propre repas sans le voir. L'appétit était une chose délicate, différente pour chaque personne et facilement affectée par n'importe quoi du stress à la santé. "C'est – c'est une habitude, ce que tu fais. Quelque chose que tu fais depuis des années, mais franchement si tu ne peux pas résoudre des affaires et manger en même temps tu n'es pas à moitié aussi futé que tu penses l'être."

Ces mots s'échappèrent de nulle part, parlés par la petite portion du cerveau de John qu'il avait tendance à étiqueter comme 'occasionnellement maligne'.

"Ça ne va pas fonctionner sur moi." Sherlock eut l'air amusé alors qu'il mâchait le pain, ses yeux scintillant légèrement d'une manière qui faisait s'emballer le cœur de John. "Ça aurait peut-être eu plus de chance si tu n'avais pas passé l'année à me dire à quel point je suis incroyable." Le sourire s'effaça, et il prit la cuillère, remuant le bouillon pensivement avant de parler.

"J'ai toujours été difficile avec la nourriture. L'opposé de Mycroft, qui mangerait pratiquement n'importe quoi. Une fois que j'ai été suffisamment âgé pour subvenir à mes besoins ça a juste – jamais semblé important. Je mangeais, évidemment, mais un ou deux repas manqués une fois par semaine devinrent une lutte pour se rappeler de manger dans la journée. J'aurais faim, mais ce serait parti le temps que j'ai en fait le temps de trouver de la nourriture." Il haussa les épaules, ayant l'air un peu mal à l'aise. "Rien de plus sinistre qu'être distrait."

John soupira, mangeant son propre pain alors qu'il regardait Sherlock siroter la soupe avec une quantité modérée de plaisir. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock ne prenait pas de plaisir dans un repas une fois qu'il était posé devant lui. Il pourrait ergoter, mais la fine bouche de l'enfance avait cédé la place au goût sophistiqué d'un adulte, qui était seulement trop impliqué dans tout le reste autour de lui pour se rappeler de manger et qui avait finalement décidé que la privation n'était pas un vrai problème.

"Tu traites les repas comme une distraction," signala John, "mais si tu tournais ton esprit brillant vers le défi tu pourrais manger sur une affaire. Pour l'amour de Dieu, nous passons presque une heure par jour dans un taxi. Plein de temps pour s'enfiler une pomme."

"Les conducteurs n'aiment pas qu'on ait de la nourriture dans le taxi." Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant au soupir de John, mais hocha la tête. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire de promesses, John. La nourriture me ralentit, détourne le sang du cerveau..."

"Tu t'adapteras," promit John, gardant sa voix ferme. "Honnêtement, Sherlock, essaie, pendant le mois qui vient, de manger la bonne quantité. A la fin de ça, nous aurons un système de développé pour s'assurer que tu n'aies pas nécessairement à t'arrêter pour manger, et ton corps aura compris comment rassasier ton appétit et te laisser penser en même temps."

Il pouvait voir l'indécision dans l'expression de Sherlock, la réticence à lâcher les vieilles habitudes et peut-être mettre le Travail en danger, et John se retrouva à réfléchir rapidement, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser l'esprit scientifique de Sherlock. "Six petits repas par jours. C'est probablement plus que tu ne peux en supporter pour l'instant, mais ça signifie que tu digéreras constamment." John sourit, en regardant les yeux de Sherlock se plisser pensivement. "Plutôt qu'une situation par intermittence avec ton estomac et ses demandes, ce sera un bas niveau constant, et tu seras moins susceptible d'avoir ce sentiment de 'besoin de paresser' après un repas. Ça devrait laisser ton cerveau libre de penser."

Mon Dieu, à l'oreille il avait l'air plein d'espoir, comme un chiot voulant plaire à son propriétaire, mais Sherlock avait de l'importance pour lui. Il ne voulait pas assombrir cet esprit en diamant ou le rabaisser au niveau standard, mais s'il y avait un moyen de faire un compromis, alors John saisirait son opportunité. Si Sherlock n'était pas malade et coincé à sa charge, il était bien conscient que le détective ne lui aurait jamais donné la chance d'interférer avec ses habitudes. Il projetait d'en profiter.

Enfin, Sherlock hocha la tête : un geste lent et réticent comme s'il suspectait que le plan entier échouerait et qu'il essayait juste de rendre John heureux, mais c'était suffisant. John sourit alors qu'il débarrassait le bol vide de Sherlock et lui tendait du paracétamol et de la lucozade. Malheureusement, obtenir que Sherlock mange vraiment n'était que la moitié du problème. Un gain de poids durable demanderait du temps, et ils auraient besoin de commencer avec prudence à cause de la grippe. Cependant, au moins on lui avait donné la permission d'essayer, et ça signifiait qu'il pouvait arrêter de tenter de bourrer Sherlock de calories inutiles discrètement.

"Et si je n'ai honnêtement pas faim ?" demanda Sherlock, sa voix basse curieuse alors que John faisait la vaisselle et allumait la bouilloire. "Est-ce que tu vas me forcer à manger malgré tout ?"

"Ce ne sera pas un problème longtemps, j'imagine," répondit John. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'attacher et enfoncer du risotto dans ta gorge. Ce peut être quelque chose de petit et léger. Même ça c'est mieux que rien." Il se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant s'il était sur le point de faire une erreur massive. "Si tu décides vraiment que tu ne peux pas le faire, alors dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai d'essayer d'aider, mais promets-moi que tu lui donneras une chance ? S'il te plaît ?"

Sherlock soupira, et John pensa voir la tentation de jeter l'éponge passer en un éclair sur son visage, mais au final il fit un petit hochement de tête. "Je te promets, John." Il se leva avec raideur de la chaise de cuisine et retourna d'un pas traînant vers le canapé. Il ne s'allongea pas, pas exactement, mais il y eut un affaissement net dans les coussins. Probablement son corps demandant encore du repos, et John continua ce qu'il faisait, triomphant discrètement sur les petites victoires.

Le temps qu'il ait essuyé les assiettes et les ait mises de côté, Sherlock s'était rendu aux besoins de son corps et avait enroulé la couette autour de son corps étendu sur le dos, les yeux déjà clos et son souffle devenant lent et stable. John n'avait plus qu'à attraper son laptop là où Sherlock l'avait laissé, il ouvrit le navigateur et commença à faire des recherches.

La nutrition n'était pas son truc, pas au-delà des bases, et il se retrouva à rapidement absorber autant d'informations qu'il put en glaner. Estimer le niveau d'activité de Sherlock était un défi, puisque certains jours il ne ferait rien que rester allongé sur le canapé et d'autres il ferait la course à travers Londres avec une désinvolture imprudente. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient une moyenne entre eux ?

A la fin il dut travailler avec une situation de meilleure estimation, calculant des rythmes métaboliques et des besoins caloriques du mieux qu'il put. Bien sûr, bourrer Sherlock de beignets le ferait grossir rapidement, mais John préférerait viser quelque chose de sain et d'équilibré s'il pouvait.

Après une heure environ, il envoya un e-mail à une ancienne camarade de classe, une qui était spécialisée dans les régimes et les désordres alimentaires, demandant quelques conseils généraux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse rapide, mais fut ravi quand il reçut un tas de plans de repas et de suggestions attachés. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses commentaires sur les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de l'adulte moyen. Avec de la chance, il pourrait soulager doucement Sherlock de l'ornière de demi-famine dans laquelle il vivait.

Le temps que John se soit armé de toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à perdre de sa force. Écartant le laptop, il commença à chercher dans la collection de DVD quelque chose de convenable à regarder. Il était complètement perdu dans ses considérations quand la voix de Sherlock caressa l'air, rauque de sommeil.

"Mets le sombre; l'homme avec les dents. Les dents pointues."

John fit une pause pendant un instant, demandant presque à Sherlock de lui donner quelque chose d'autre sur lequel travailler avant que son cerveau ne déclenche une réponse. Qu'il puisse deviner ce que Sherlock voulait dire d'une description aussi vague en disait long sur combien de temps ils passaient en compagnie de l'autre.

"Tu veux dire Sleepy Hollow ? Celui avec le cavalier sans tête, qui pendant l'essentiel du film n'a pas de tête, et par conséquent pas de dents ?"

"Oui." Sherlock sourit largement comme s'il pensait que John avait réalisé un tour fantastique. "La décapitation rend n'importe quoi intéressant. Et il a des dents, elles ne sont juste pas attachées à lui la plupart du temps."

"De tous les films que je possède, tu choisis celui avec un fantôme portant une hache dedans."

"Il n'essaie pas d'être trop futé, et ce n'est pas de l'idiotie complète." Sherlock se redressa, ses cheveux redressés à l'arrière alors qu'il s'étirait et faisait de la place pour John sur le sofa. Son invitation était flagrante, et John sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac, heureux et content mais toujours désireux. Sherlock ne voulait rien dire par là en dehors de l'ordinaire, mais c'était toujours quelque chose – une sorte de privilège – d'être autorisé si commodément proche.

Regarder un film avec Sherlock était toujours une épreuve en soi. Il ne pouvait simplement jamais renoncer à son incrédulité. A la place il semblait donner à son besoin de critiquer libre cours. Aujourd'hui cependant, il était plus laconique, ses commentaires gardés à des murmures calmes et intimes qui faisaient rire John. Les déductions à propos des personnages et des acteurs sous leurs masques étaient mises en avant sans aucune sorte d'urgence, et John se retrouva à se détendre facilement, la chaleur longue et mince de Sherlock à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule.

A l'extérieur, le soleil se coucha, et l'air entrant par la fenêtre prit un tranchant glacé. Cela semblait trop d'effort de se lever la fermer, mais avant peu John se retrouva abruptement enveloppé dans les chauds bastions plumeux de la couette de Sherlock.

"Tu te refroidis," murmura Sherlock, se penchant un peu plus fermement contre le côté de John comme pour partager sa chaleur corporelle. "Plus très longtemps. Ensuite tu pourras prendre du thé."

"Est-ce à mon avantage ou au tien ?"

"Eh bien, puisque tu seras debout..." Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, et John essaya fortement de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'écran. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile du monde, parce que chaque nerf de son corps avait soudain développé une obsession pour la chaleur de Sherlock. Plus fiévreuse, mais quelque chose de plus solide et de stable qui faisait penser à John à des matins paresseux au lit.

Le temps que les crédits défilent, il avait totalement perdu le fil du finale, et c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Peut-être que c'était mal de sa part de voler ces minuscules moments, de se permettre des fantasmes quand ils étaient clairement la dernière chose à l'esprit de Sherlock, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se sentir coupable. Il devait obtenir ses petits plaisirs quelque part, après tout, et c'était essentiellement inoffensif.

"Est-ce que tu veux –"

"Et si j'allais chercher –"

Ils parlèrent tous deux en même temps, et John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, son sourire vacillant sur ses lèvres alors que leurs yeux se soutinrent et restèrent en place. Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, soudain trop serrée, parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il étaient aussi proches. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était se pencher un peu vers le haut pour prendre cette bouche sensuelle avec la sienne, et son corps bourdonnait presque avec l'envie irrépressible.

C'était comme ces moments après une poursuite, quand ils riaient et trébuchaient et que le flux en baisse de l'adrénaline se transformait en quelque chose de différent. Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait pas de criminels, juste lui et Sherlock, dont le regard se baissa sur les lèvres de John pendant juste un instant, les pupilles énormes et les yeux gris tempête.

Attendez...

John cligna des yeux et le sortilège se brisa, le laissant essoufflé et confus. Que venait-il de voir ?

Sherlock se mettait déjà sur pieds, disant quelque chose à propos du thé alors qu'il fermait la fenêtre et se traînait vers la cuisine, laissant John faire un vague bruit d'acquiescement alors que sa tête tournait et que son cœur s'emballait sous ses côtes. Ça – ça – il n'avait pas imaginé ça, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça avait empiré au point que maintenant il imprimait ce qu'il voulait voir sur l'expression de Sherlock ?

Non, non, il savait ce que c'était, bref aperçu ou non. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi bon en déductions que Sherlock, mais il devrait être stupide pour manquer le sentiment serré et tendu dans l'air entre eux. Et les yeux de Sherlock – mon Dieu.

Il avala difficilement, repoussant la couette et cherchant à tâtons la télécommande du DVD, le faisant machinalement avant d'oser un coup d'œil en direction de Sherlock. Tout ce temps John avait supposé que son attraction était à sens unique, impuissante et non réciproque, mais quelques secondes sous ce regard étaient suffisantes pour tout lui faire remettre en question.

Sherlock avait battu en retraite comme s'il avait été brûlé, et l'estomac de John se noua de confusion. Il semblait qu'il ratait quelque chose – comme s'il avait juste été pris de court par la promesse de chaque maudite chose qu'il voulait – mais il y avait un genre d'embrouille dont il n'était pas conscient.

Il dit presque quelque chose, verbalisa presque les questions sans fin dans sa tête, mais la prudence le retint. John ne pensait pas avoir tort, mais la possibilité persistait, et s'il se méprenait alors lâcher 'Est-ce que je te plais ?' comme un adolescent oblitérerait probablement tout ce qu'ils avaient. Au pire Sherlock le regarderait à sa manière de 'les humains sont étranges' tandis que la proximité qu'ils partageaient deviendrait un gouffre.

Au mieux...

Par le Christ.

"John ?"

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant que Sherlock lui tendait une tasse de thé. De la vapeur sortait en volutes du bord, dansant dans l'air de l'appartement, et John murmura une excuse, essayant de lire un indice de quoi que ce soit dans l'expression de Sherlock alors qu'il prenait le mug, mais c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait pas de vulnérabilité, pas d'incertitude, juste un peu de perplexité, comme s'il pensait que John était celui qui se comportait bizarrement.

John remarqua que lorsque Sherlock se rassit, il garda un peu d'espace entre eux. Pas beaucoup, juste l'espace d'une main environ, mais cela attira quand même l'attention de John. Une partie de lui voulait à nouveau se rapprocher et voir ce qui arrivait, mais il se retint par la force, se concentrant sur le tourbillon laiteux de son thé alors que son esprit cherchait des réponses.

Il savait comment Sherlock suivait un problème. Il rassemblait des preuves et des données, essorant le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ait renoncé à tous les faits possibles pour le jugement. Eh bien, Sherlock n'était pas le seul à pouvoir déduire. Peut-être que John ne pouvait pas dire où quelqu'un était allé par la boue sur leurs chaussures, mais il avait encore assez de cerveau pour savoir que ça requérait davantage d'étude.

Donc, se détendant dans les coussins du sofa, John enroula ses mains autour de son mug et commença à observer.

La peau blanche ressemblait à du lait contre la touche sombre de ce peignoir bleu, plus marquée par la rougeur élevée de la fièvre. Une touche d'ombre restait sous les yeux languides, mais il les avait vu bien pires. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient serrées en une grimace alors qu'il zappait sur la chaîne des infos, son intelligence évidente dans le mouvement rapide de son regard alors qu'il assimilait tout. En surface, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé – comme si John avait imaginé tout le truc.

Sauf que non, ce n'était pas exact. Sherlock était plus tendu que la normale, pas un affalement détendu de longs membres mais quelque chose d'enroulé plus serré. C'était à peine visible, mais John pouvait voir la ligne de son muscle sterno-cléido-mastoïdien se raidir sous sa peau : une corde d'arc de tension. Ses doigts étaient aussi serrés fort autour du mug de thé, que John réalisa tardivement que Sherlock ne devrait probablement pas boire.

Donc, nerveux alors ? Incertain, ce qui était franchement inédit pour Sherlock, mais alors peut-être que c'était une de ces rares choses qu'il ne pouvait pas déduire avec un vrai niveau d'exactitude. Malgré sa tendance inquiétante à répondre aux questions avant qu'elles ne soient formulées, Sherlock ne pouvait en fait pas lire les esprits. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que John ressentait, ou aucune idée que quelque désir qu'il puisse ressentir était certainement réciproque.

Les mots se prirent dans un enchevêtrement dans la gorge de John, désespérés d'être dits. Des choses comme 'Tu veux m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?' et 'C'est bon, parce que je veux t'embrasser en retour, en fait. Tout de suite. Et peu m'importe si j'attrape la grippe en conséquence.'

"You-hou !" Le gloussement de Mme Hudson à la porte fit se refermer la mâchoire de John avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux alors que le moment s'estompait, perdu dans le flux du temps. Jurant silencieusement, John laissa sortir un souffle tremblotant avant de projeter un sourire fragile et faux par-dessus son épaule.

"Les garçons je vous ai apporté du ragoût de poulet. Suffisamment pour quelques jours tant que vous ne le gardez pas à côté de quelque chose de mauvais." Elle maintint la mijoteuse en évidence, s'avançant vers la cuisine et regardant d'un air approbateur la table relativement propre avant de sourire en retour vers eux. "Tu as l'air mieux déjà, Sherlock."

"John prend admirablement soin de moi. Merci, Mme Hudson," répondit Sherlock, projetant un sourire en coin dans la direction de John.

"Eh bien, ne pars pas précipitamment. Tu ne feras qu'empirer ton état. Oh !" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et elle fouilla dans la poche de son cardigan. "Cette gentille fille qui aide ton frère a déposé ceci tout à l'heure."

Elle agita un sac de pharmacie dans la direction de John, et il se leva pour le prendre, vérifiant l'étiquette. C'était un traitement de force correcte d'amoxicilline, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sherlock. "Tu n'es pas allergique à la pénicilline, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." Quelque chose de bizarre déforma l'expression de Sherlock, mais elle se lissa en un clignement d'œil. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de ça, cependant. Je n'ai pas toussé depuis des heures."

"Peut-être pas, mais les complications peuvent mettre des jours à apparaître. Je suis plus heureux de les avoir sous la main." Il se tourna vers Mme Hudson avec un sourire, soulevant le couvercle de la marmite de ragoût. La bouffée de fragrance était parfaite, et son estomac fit un grognement sincère. Lui et Sherlock avaient passé l'après-midi en compagnie de l'autre, et les heures s'étaient écoulées comme de l'eau. "Je vais faire réchauffer ça. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

"Oh tu es gentil, mon cher, mais non. J'ai un bridge avec Mme Turner dans une heure. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre les garçons." Dit-elle avec une rapidement mouvement suggestif de ses sourcils, et John réprima un sourire. Clairement, dans l'esprit de Mme Hudson au moins, lui et Sherlock pourraient aussi bien partager un lit depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. C'était juste dommage que le cœur de Sherlock ne soit pas aussi facile à lire.

John se tourna vers la cuisinière, chauffant la cocotte Le Creuset en métal et le ragoût à l'intérieur. Il n'entendit pas Sherlock bouger, et leva les yeux seulement quand il y eut un crissement de papier venant de la direction d'une des étagères. Sherlock tirait son dossier médical de son enveloppe, et John souleva un sourcil alors qu'il était tendu brusquement dans sa direction.

"Lis-le," pressa-t-il. "On ne peut pas me faire confiance pour savoir ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas, et je préférerais que tu sois préparé plutôt que non informé."

"Sherlock..."

"Je suis sérieux, John. S'il te plaît ?" Il passa une main à travers ses boucles, rendant le tourbillon déchaîné encore plus indiscipliné avant de laisser tomber le dossier sur la table de la cuisine. "Je veux que tu saches à la fois en tant que mon ami et mon docteur." Ses épaules se déplacèrent en un haussement et il détourna le regard. "C'est logique."

Ça l'était, bien que John détestât l'admettre. L'un ou tous les deux finissaient souvent par avoir besoin d'aide médicale après une poursuite, et pouvoir donner aux urgentistes des informations basiques pouvait être critique. Néanmoins même avec la permission de Sherlock cela ressemblait à une atteinte à la vie privée. Pourtant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était improbable que Sherlock divulgue un jour les informations lui-même. A quoi s'était-il vraiment attendu ? Une conversation à cœur ouvert ?

Sauf que – n'était-ce pas ce que c'était, d'une manière très Sherlock ? Peut-être qu'il n'en parlait pas à John, mais il n'avait pas essayé de cacher ou de détruire le dossier. Il s'était appelé une source peu fiable, plus tôt. Était-ce la manière de Sherlock de lui donner les informations sans se permettre de brouiller les pistes ?

"Bien, donne-le." Il tendit la main, ressentant le revêtement lisse du papier kraft contre sa paume alors que Sherlock abandonnait son passé à l'examen de John. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il prenait la place de John près de la cuisinière, s'appuyant avec lassitude contre le plan de travail et fixant le ragoût comme s'il contenait la réponse à chaque impossible question.

John le regarda pendant un moment avant de laisser tomber sa main sur le dossier. C'était un imprimé, pas l'original petit portefeuille bourré de papier épais comme un kleenex. Aucun doute que Mycroft l'avait pris directement de l'abyssal nouveau système de sécurité sociale – bien qu'une partie semblât être imprimée sur du papier supérieur : des notes de médecine privée originales, peut-être.

Il était épais, aussi, pas quelques bouts de papier mais un véritable tome. Normalement John ne s'attendrait pas à quelque chose comme ça à mois qu'un patient ait une pathologie pré-existante – et en cours –.

"Tu me le dirais si tu étais en train de mourir de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, sentant quelque chose de compliqué se déplacer sous ses côtes, lourd et nauséeux.

"Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais diagnostiqué depuis le temps, si c'était le cas," signala Sherlock doucement. "L'essentiel est de la paperasse de diverses évaluations comportementales."

"Puis-je les lire ?" John regarda Sherlock attentivement, assimilant tout : le lavis pâlot sur son visage et l'affaissement de son corps, ainsi que le fil de quelque chose d'incertain dans ses yeux.

Le sourire en réponse de Sherlock était un peu aiguisé. "Si tu veux. Aucun n'est en fait un diagnostique actuel, bien que je suspecte que tu le saches déjà, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'avais mes suspicions," répondit John avec un sourire, retournant d'un geste au début des papiers et ramassant le certificat de naissance. Les dossiers médicaux étaient juste l'histoire d'une vie, après tout. Inutile de sauter dedans à mi-chemin. Il scanna les détails, essayant de s'imaginer Sherlock en nourrisson. C'était presque impossible, bien que lorsque les yeux de John se posèrent sur le nom complet de Sherlock il ne put pas s'empêcher un reniflement incrédule.

"Ton deuxième prénom est –"

"Ne le dis pas." Maintenant Sherlock avait l'air tourmenté, comme s'il souhaitait qu'il ait parcouru le truc entier et bloqué ce détail embarrassant. "Mon prénom est une preuve adéquate qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à mes parents pour nommer un enfant."

"Je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer autrement," murmura John. "Mais Sherlock Byron Holmes ? Vraiment ?"

Sherlock grimaça, pointant un morceau de poulet dans le dîner comme s'il souhaitait poignarder la tête de John à la place. "Vraiment," marmonna-t-il finalement, en faisant un reniflement. "Celui de Mycroft n'est pas si mal. Milton. Je pense que mes parents essayaient d'être littéraires. Je préférerais vraiment que tu gardes ce détail pour toi."

John sourit, faisant un hochement de tête muet. Sherlock le détestait clairement, bien que maintenant qu'il eût dépassé sa surprise initiale, John voyait que ça lui allait. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Sherlock – quelque chose de plus que les boucles sombres et le mélodrame – qui était, eh bien, très conforme à la pensée de Lord Byron.

Il parcourut les détails du début de la vie de Sherlock, remarquant que les évaluations commençaient rapidement. Clairement même dans son enfance sa mère, en tout cas, était très consciente qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Sherlock. Pas un parent inquiet, précisément, mais un pratique qui semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour son fils.

"Tu n'as pas parlé avant d'avoir presque six ans," murmura John, lisant jusqu'au bout les notes de l'orthophoniste qui indiquaient aucune suspicion de handicap mental, de problème d'audition ou de développement – mais faisait plutôt allusion au genre d'intelligence qui rend tous les adultes méfiants quand ils la voient chez les enfants : trop aiguë et tranchante.

"J'ai parlé en phrases entières avec des mots polysyllabiques tout de suite," expliqua Sherlock, ses épaules se déplaçant en un haussement sous le peignoir. "Mycroft parlait assez pour nous deux de toute façon."

"Rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr que tu le ferais correctement," dit John, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la psychologie des communément appelés prodiges. Une extrême intelligence allait de pair avec des anomalies dans le développement. La plupart des professionnels ne savaient jamais s'ils devaient étiqueter de telles choses comme inquiétantes, ou simplement différentes.

Il y avait deux autres rapports médicaux, et John fit une pause un an après. Juste une note des urgences à propos de doigts écrasés. Au début cela ressemblait à Sherlock s'étant simplement retrouvé face à une porte se fermant, et ensuite John remarqua que c'était les deux mains en même temps. "Qu'est-il arrivé quand tu avais sept ans ?" demanda-t-il, en agitant la page.

L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock était compliquée, à moitié suffisante, à moitié coupable. "Mycroft est arrivé. Il apprenait le piano, essayant de perfectionner un morceau compliqué. Je ne jouais pas, mais je savais lire une partition. Je croyais qu'il était sorti quand je me suis assis pour l'essayer."

"Tu l'as joué mieux qu'il ne le pouvait ?" John grimaça; il était plutôt sûr qu'il pouvait voir où ça allait. "Et il t'a entendu ?"

"Il a claqué le couvercle du piano sur mes mains. La première et dernière fois qu'il se soit jamais mis en colère physiquement contre moi." Sherlock contracta ses doigts d'un air qui en disait long. Aucun d'eux n'était recourbé ou clairement abîmé, et John les avait vu caresser les morceaux les plus magnifiques et complexes du violon sans difficulté. "Il était jaloux et frustré. Aucun de nous n'a rejoué du piano après ça."

John se mordit la lèvre, considérant les mots de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Harry n'avaient pas eu de bagarres similaires, bien que rien de franchement aussi brutal ou requérant qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital. La rivalité entre frères et sœurs pouvait être terrifiante parfois, mais il y avait quelque chose que Sherlock avait dit...

"Tu n'avais pas l'intention qu'il t'entende. Tu n'essayais pas de le ridiculiser." John regarda Sherlock, qui fixait soigneusement le ragoût. "Tu essayais juste d'être davantage comme lui."

"Une phase passagère," dit Sherlock avec une touche de promesse. "Je suis surpris que Mycroft n'ait pas retiré cette partie, en fait. Elle ne le montre pas exactement sous son meilleur jour."

"Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pensé que je le remarquerais parmi le reste, ou te le demanderais." John haussa les épaules, tournant sur une autre page à propos du séjour à l'hôpital que Mycroft avait mentionné après la chute de Sherlock dans l'étang. Il y avait d'anciennes pellicules de rayons x aussi, et il les tint à la lumière, grimaçant aux ombres évidentes qui marquaient les deux poumons juvéniles. "Mon Dieu, tu étais malade."

"Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose." Les doigts de Sherlock flottèrent vers son sternum pendant un moment. "Juste que ça faisait mal de respirer. Piquait et brûlait." Il secoua la tête, tendit la main vers des assiettes et poussa de côté une boîte de Pétri vide. "Quelle quantité devrais-je en prendre ?"

John mit le dossier de côté, le refermant. Il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour lire le reste plus tard, tant que la permission de Sherlock n'était pas rétractée. Pour l'instant il préférerait se concentrer sur l'homme lui-même. "Autant que tu penses pouvoir en supporter. Prends un peu plus de paracétamol avec. Tu commences encore à trembler."

"Une fièvre élevée dans la soirée n'est pas rare durant le rétablissement," signala Sherlock doucement avant de permettre John de le guider sur une des chaises de cuisine. "Tu t'inquiètes trop."

"Je pense que je m'inquiète juste assez," répondit John, servant et leur prenant des boissons et des couverts. "Est-ce que l'incident du piano était le départ de la chose entre toi et Mycroft ?"

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, tendant la main pour tirer le jeté abandonné sur ses épaules pour de la chaleur supplémentaire alors que John mettait l'assiette de ragoût fumant devant lui. "Non. Nous ne sommes jamais si bien entendus. Il a toujours été –"

"Sur-protecteur ?"

"Fouineur. Tu sais comment les frères et sœurs plus âgés peuvent être." Sherlock donna un coup de couteau dans un morceau de poulet et le mangea sans beaucoup de vigueur, malgré les délicieuses traces de vin et d'herbes dans la sauce.

"Ouais, Harry était assez dominatrice. Elle l'est toujours, quand elle est sobre, mais comment ton frère passe de t'écraser les doigts dans un piano à – " il fit un geste vers Londres au-delà de la fenêtre, impliquant tout depuis les caméras de surveillance à la domination du monde. "Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait constamment; bien que je doive l'admettre, il n'est pas le seul. Tu ne vis pas exactement une vie en sécurité."

"Il est dépendant au contrôle," répondit Sherlock carrément. "Je suis une pièce dans son jeu d'échecs sans fin – et une qu'il ne peut pas commander avec aucun niveau de succès. Il déteste ça. Il tente d'exercer sa volonté sur moi à chaque moment possible. Je suis obligé de résister." Cette fois le sourire suffisant était plus chaud, et cela fit se demander à John si la querelle entre les frères n'était pas autant un duel qu'un jeu. "C'est ce que font les petits frères, après tout. De plus, si je ne le force pas à rester vigilant il finirait fusionné à son fauteuil."

"Je parie qu'il se sent toujours coupable pour le truc du piano," dit John. Le petit événement dans l'histoire médicale de Sherlock restait avec lui, un joyau aux multiples facettes, bien que douloureux. Il lui en disait pas mal sur l'humanité des deux Holmes, qui semblaient essayer si durement de cacher la preuve de leurs sentiments.

"Quand je le mentionne il dit que j'aurais dû bouger mes mains plus vite." Sherlock poussa sa nourriture sur son assiette avant de manger une autre bouchée et d'avaler. A son expression, cependant, c'était de sommeil plutôt que de nourriture dont son corps avait vraiment besoin. "Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de me blesser. Il voulait juste que j'arrête."

"Étaient-elles cassées ?" demanda John, en faisant un geste vers les mains de Sherlock, dont les doigts bougeaient avec une compétence aisée sur les couverts. "Je n'ai pas vu de rayons x."

"Sérieusement contusionnées. Maman était furieuse." Maintenant le sourire était très satisfait de lui-même. "C'était brillant. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue crier autant sur Mycroft. Elle a menacé de lui retirer son argent de poche."

"Je devine que c'était toi qui se faisait normalement crier dessus." Il pouvait l'imaginer facilement, Sherlock petit garçon, tout en genoux et coudes et une curiosité sans fin provocant des ravages sans quoi que ce soit comme de la vraie méchanceté.

Sherlock hocha la tête, son visage pensif. "Jamais comme ça, cependant. J'ai endommagé la maison, mis le feu à la pelouse... Ce genre de choses. Je n'ai en fait blessé personne. Je pense que ça a choqué Maman que Mycroft en soit capable, même si c'était un accident." Il croisa le regard de John, haussant les épaules. "Il ne voulait pas coincer mes doigts."

John vida son assiette, en pensant à toutes les fois où lui et Harry avaient eu une brouille. En tant qu'enfants ils avaient des chamailleries parfois : mains et poings et ongles tous amenés en jeu quand les choses allaient trop loin. Au final, John avait grandi, et Harry ?

Harry non. Harry s'était perdue dans une dépendance qu'elle développait depuis son adolescence, et il n'y avait rien que John puisse faire pour arrêter ça. Il pouvait sauver des vies sur un champ de bataille et suivre un maniaque aux cheveux sombres dans tout Londres, mais il ne pouvait pas faire abandonner la bouteille à sa sœur.

Les doigts de Sherlock étaient chauds sur le dos de sa main, un contact simple et léger qui le tira de ses pensées et le laissa à cligner des yeux dans la lumière de la cuisine. C'était juste un petit coup, pas une caresse persistante, mais John se retrouva à se demander ce qui arriverait s'il tournait la main et attrapait celle de Sherlock dans sa prise. Est-ce que son colocataire s'éloignerait, ou se rapprocherait ?

Il éloigna la question d'un clignement d'œil, à nouveau retenu par l'insinuation maussade de l'incertitude. A la place il se força à penser comme un docteur alors qu'il assimilait l'apparence de Sherlock. "Tu as l'air fatigué," dit John doucement. "Mange quelques bouchées de plus, et ensuite nous te mettrons au lit."

"Il n'est même pas encore sept heures," signala Sherlock, mais il y avait une lourde résistance épuisée dans sa voix. "Je ne suis pas un enfant."

"Non, tu es un adulte repoussant encore la grippe. Le sommeil est la meilleure chose pour toi." John regarda alors que Sherlock s'exécutait enfin, réussissant encore quatre bouchées de poulet avant qu'un besoin ne dépasse l'autre. "Viens alors." Il se leva, tendant une main et relevant Sherlock, en prenant un instant rapide pour reposer sa main contre le front de Sherlock. Il y avait un peu de chaleur, mais rien de trop alarmant. Sherlock était encore suffisamment coordonné pour marcher, et il traîna les pieds vers sa chambre et y foudroya les draps du regard.

"Mycroft a dormi là," marmonna-t-il, foudroyant son lit du regard comme s'il avait été empoisonné.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock. Il n'a pas la crève ou je ne sais quoi."

"Il pourrait m'infecter avec la Mycroft-itude."

"Tu es ridicule," dit John doucement, en voyant le sourire de Sherlock. "Et tu le sais, maintenant grimpe." Il le poussa gentiment sur le matelas, ses mains effleurant la soie qui gainait les épaules de Sherlock avant qu'il ne tire la couette jusqu'à son menton. John ne rata pas le faible soupir de soulagement que fit Sherlock quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, son corps accélérant rapidement vers le sommeil qu'il se permettait si rarement. "B'nuit, John."

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock. Fais de beaux rêves."

Il tendit la main, éteignit la lumière de la chambre et laissa la pièce baignée dans la lueur indirecte des lampadaires et la lumière de la cuisine. C'était plus facile, dans l'éclairage timide, de laisser l'aspect du docteur s'éloigner. Le visage de Sherlock semblait continuellement serein : un esprit emballé amené à un repos temporaire, et John se retrouva à moitié le souffle coupé à cette vue.

Son corps entier le rongeait avec l'envie irrépressible de se hisser près de Sherlock et de s'étendre à ses côtés. L'esprit de John pouvait facilement imaginer le simple plaisir de s'enrouler autour de ce long corps, chaud et confortable avec la promesse tentante de davantage sur la table. Il y avait quelques heures, il avait été certain qu'une telle chose ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'un fantasme.

Maintenant il y avait de l'espoir.

Le cœur de John s'emballa au potentiel de ce qui pouvait se profiler. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sherlock tout à l'heure, dans le salon, mais même si c'était le cas, John était plus qu'heureux d'essayer de découvrir la vérité.

Le temps dirait où leur chemin les mènerait, et John projetait de profiter entièrement du voyage.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Avertissement : Sang en rapport avec une scène de crime, tension sexuelle non résolue qui continue.**_

_Note de l'Auteure : Comme toujours un énorme remerciement à tous ceux qui ont été un tel soutien en commentant, en donnant des kudos, en faisant des recommandations etc. Vous savez comment donner le sourire à une fille :D_

_N'oubliez pas que j'ai un tumblr (beautifulfic. tumblr. com) qui est un super endroit pour des extraits et tout ça !_

_B xxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Merci pour votre soutien et encouragement, vous êtes brillants !**

**Moi aussi j'ai un tumblr (lunaticfrenchfangirl. tumblr. com)**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Neuf**

Le beuglement indigné d'un klaxon de taxi passa au travers des rêves de Sherlock, tranchant le désordre enchevêtré des images incompréhensibles qui se déversaient dans son esprit et le laissant cligner des yeux vers le plafond. La lueur métropolitaine de Londres baignait la peinture blanche, et le réveil sur la table de chevet lui disait qu'elle avançait petit à petit vers trois heures du matin. Au-delà de la porte de la chambre il y avait seulement la paix, suggérant que John était allé au lit il y avait des heures.

De la chaleur s'enroula dans l'estomac de Sherlock alors que le souvenir de la soirée précédente s'épanouissait en détails technicolor. Sa peau fourmilla et son cœur trébucha lorsqu'il se rappela son propre regard se heurtant à celui de John et s'y bloquant, sans défense et captivé, comme si John l'avait envoûté avec rien d'autre qu'un coup d'œil. Il avait été si proche. Une inclinaison rapide de la tête était tout ce que ça aurait pris pour voler un baiser – pour enfin avoir un avant-goût – et il avait été terriblement tenté.

Affalé sur le matelas et se renfrognant dans la noirceur aveugle de son oreiller, Sherlock essaya de penser rationnellement. De telles choses étaient arrivées avant, lors d'affaires, habituellement. La poussée d'adrénaline offrait l'excuse parfaite pour l'essoufflement et le besoin rendant l'air tendu. Sherlock utilisait souvent ces moments à son avantage, permettant juste à une touche de désir de briller à travers les fissures de son contrôle : une libération essentielle.

La nuit dernière, il n'y avait pas eu un tel voile derrière lequel se cacher; juste le chaud sanctuaire de Baker Street, et John pressé, chaud et ferme, contre son côté.

Stupide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Être souffrant l'avait rendu maladroit et négligent, réduisant la maigre distance de l'amitié à pratiquement rien. Il y avait une sorte d'intimité dans la compassion de John : une fiabilité et une permanence que Sherlock n'avait jamais trouvé en qui que ce soit d'autre, et c'était comme si un genre de serment avait été fait sans reconnaissance de son esprit. Son corps avait trouvé son amant, et maintenant il désirait. Sa chair était complètement accoutumée à la présence et la proximité de John, et sa résolution avait chancelé.

Cela avait seulement duré pendant une poignée de battements de cœur, cet échange mutuel de désir inexprimé, mais bien que Sherlock soit habitué à le lire chez John – savourant sa présence tout en déplorant l'idéal intouchable – John ne l'avait jamais remarqué en retour. Jusqu'à hier soir.

Sherlock jura pour lui-même, discret et acerbe. Bien sûr que John choisirait d'être observateur au moment le plus inapproprié, mais il avait vu la prise de conscience. Il suspectait que seule l'interruption opportune de Mme Hudson avait empêché John de continuer le sujet, et Sherlock n'était pas sûr s'il devait être content ou déçu.

Ce devrait être un soulagement, sûrement, de ne pas avoir à expliquer à John pourquoi déplacer leur relation à un nouveau niveau serait une si mauvaise idée ? Il devrait être heureux de ne pas avoir été forcé à prononcer les mots qui fermeraient cette porte pour toujours, mais Sherlock se retrouva à se demander comment John aurait répondu. Aurait-il été d'accord, ou aurait-il ajouté une quantité inconnue à l'équation de la décision ?

Aurait-il pu changer l'opinion de Sherlock ?

Sherlock roula la tête sur le côté, forçant une brusque inspiration profonde alors qu'une sensation comme de l'hélium piégé se coinçait sous ses côtes.

Il semblait que maintenant il ne saurait jamais. John s'était tu et Sherlock avait cherché autour de lui quelque chose qui provoquerait une distraction. Le dossier médical était un choix évident, éminemment logique. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'abandonner les informations à John était un genre de test – bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de savoir quel résultat il espérait. Voulait-il repousser John du précipice du changement – le forcer à battre en retraite avec la masse de connaissance personnelle que le dossier contenait ?

Voulait-il rapprocher encore plus John, et agrandir le pont déjà ferme de compréhension qui s'était construit entre eux ?

Le doux crépitement arythmique de la pluie sur le carreau ajoutait un contrepoint à la valse des pensées de Sherlock. Les franges du sommeil s'accrochaient encore à lui, le plongeant dans le bas-fond chaud d'une somnolence alors que son esprit continuait son orbite autour de pensées de John, et la nuit passa.

Enfin, l'activité dans son cerveau l'emporta sur la léthargie de son corps, et il fit sortir doucement ses pieds de sous la couette, ressentant le velours du tapis sous ses doigts de pied alors qu'il se levait en vacillant. Un faible grognement se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il traînait ses mains sur ses yeux et boitait vers la cuisine. John dormirait probablement encore pendant des heures, mais Sherlock aimait habituellement cette heure de la nuit. C'était l'heure la plus sombre avant l'aube, où Londres dormait presque et le monde était stagnant.

C'était un moment merveilleux pour des expériences. Il pouvait s'entendre penser dans le silence et se délecter de l'éclair et l'étincelle de ses théories. Sauf que maintenant les feux d'artifice de son esprit étaient des pétards mouillés, toussotant en braises sous le brouillard de la maladie. Clairement ses derniers médicaments étaient un souvenir lointain, et c'était son corps dans son état naturel et ravagé par le virus.

Toujours non plaisant, mais c'était une amélioration sur les derniers jours. Il prendrait des encouragements où qu'il puisse les trouver.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il libérait avec un pop deux tablettes de la plaquette, les avalant à sec et les faisant suivre de quelques petites gorgées d'eau. Il traîna presque les pieds jusqu'au sofa pour prendre sa pose de réflexion standard, mais quelque chose fit s'attarder son regard sur les boîtes de céréales. Elles avaient été laissées au milieu de la table, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas se rappeler si c'était l'habitude de John, ou si l'homme essayait de laisser un rappel sans équivoque de la promesse de Sherlock.

Manger. Fastidieux. Pourtant John avait semblé si heureux de l'accord de Sherlock de mieux se traiter, et la pensée de sa déception faisait s'installer un poids inconfortable dans l'estomac de Sherlock. Il était tentant de simplement permettre aux autres de prendre soin de lui; d'accepter la nourriture sous la contrainte et de s'assurer que tout le monde soit conscient d'à quel point il trouvait que c'était inutile, mais l'absence de sincérité d'un tel comportement tiraillait son esprit.

Il avait donné sa parole à John. Pour qui que ce soit d'autre sa promesse serait sans signification, mais maintenant Sherlock se sentait obligé d'au moins essayer de la tenir.

Avec un soupir, il sortit doucement un bol du placard et sélectionna une cuillère dans le tiroir, conscient de combien préparer la nourriture était bruyant. Avec de la chance John serait hors de portée de voix, à l'étage et perdu dans les profondeurs du sommeil, mais ça n'empêcha pas Sherlock de grimacer au tintement du plat et au vrombissement du frigo alors qu'il récupérait le lait.

Il mangea sans payer d'attention correcte, replié dans le fauteuil de John alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. La frustration augmentait comme une vibration monotone à la base de son crâne, et cette fois il n'y avait rien à blâmer que la faiblesse de son propre corps. Il était trop épuisé pour forcer ses muscles dans les mouvements d'une expérience. Même quelque chose d'aussi simple que s'asseoir devant un microscope semblait être trop d'effort, et cela le laissait à la merci du tour de manège de son esprit.

C'était intolérable d'être comme ça quand il y avait du Travail qui attendait sa contribution. Lestrade luttait sans doute encore avec le double meurtre, devenant distrait alors que de nouvelles affaires s'entassaient sur lui. Plutôt que de pouvoir fournir une réponse, Sherlock était coincé entre les murs de Baker Street, où la proximité agissait comme une lentille et amenait tous ses sentiments nébuleux entourant un certain Docteur John Watson en une netteté gênante.

Non. Non. Il avait besoin d'être à nouveau là-dehors, juste pendant un petit moment. Il avait besoin d'une petite heure pour se reconnecter avec le puzzle, la poursuite, la partie. Ce serait assez pour retirer la tentation et se rappeler pourquoi Sherlock Holmes ne faisait pas dans le sentiment.

John ne coopérerait pas. Il avait déjà rendu parfaitement clair qu'il avait l'intention d'assurer le rétablissement complet de Sherlock. Pour être honnête, Sherlock ne serait pas surpris qu'il prenne Lestrade au mot sur son offre de menottes pour s'assurer que Sherlock ne quitte pas l'appartement. Non, John aurait besoin d'être convaincu.

Avec un rapide coup d'œil sur lui-même, Sherlock soupira, se demandant s'il pouvait présenter une image crédible de santé. Pour un docteur normal ce ne serait pas un défi. Sherlock en savait assez sur la maladie et l'anatomie pour savoir quoi cacher et quoi mettre en valeur, mais John était bien au-delà du simple niveau de l'ordinaire. Il négligerait commodément de prêter attention à une façade réalisée avec soin et à la place verrait toute la faiblesse qui persistait encore profondément dans les os de Sherlock.

La cuillère cliqueta contre le fond du bol vide, et Sherlock cligna des yeux de surprise. Les céréales avaient toutes disparues sauf ce petit fond de lait gênant qui restait toujours au fond du plat. Design médiocre. Pourquoi ne fabriquaient-ils pas des bols avec un genre d'agencement en entonnoir pour permettre à cette dernière cuillère à thé de lait d'être consommée ? Comment ce modèle clairement inefficace était-il devenu le standard du bol de céréales ?

Sherlock se renfrogna vers lui-même, se penchant en avant pour placer le plat défaillant sur la table basse et repoussant ses pensées impitoyablement sur des fils plus significatifs. S'il ne pouvait mentir de façon convaincante à John sur comment il se sentait, alors il devrait simplement faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en faire une vérité. Un circuit homogène de médicaments garderait le pire des symptômes à distance, et s'habiller mènerait probablement aussi à une petite amélioration psychosomatique de la santé.

Sauf que s'il commençait à faire du bruit maintenant, il pourrait faire sortir John du sommeil. Normalement, il n'hésitait pas là-dessus. John savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds quand il avait pris l'appartement, après tout. Sherlock avait été très transparent au sujet des dangers de la cohabitation. Pourtant après que John ait consacré autant d'heures à ses soins sans faille, Sherlock n'était pas pressé de troubler son sommeil. Non, il attendrait jusqu'à une heure décente avant de risquer de réveiller John.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le bol sur la table, et ensuite vers les croissants que John avait laissé sur la surface de travail. C'était un miracle que Mycroft ait laissé des survivants. Vraiment, s'il en voulait un il ferait mieux de le manger maintenant, avant que son ennuyeux frère ne fasse une autre apparition. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait faim, il appréciait juste le goût.

Sherlock se rassura lui-même du simple fait alors qu'il allait à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, le jeté autour de ses épaules et ses doigts de pieds nus s'enroulant contre le linoléum glacial. La pâtisserie s'émietta délicieusement alors qu'il mordait dedans, sa langue filant dehors pour récupérer les miettes alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la table et voyait deux dossiers reposant innocemment sur la surface. Le premier était le dossier de l'affaire – maintes fois négligé ces derniers jours – et le second était les notes médicales de Sherlock.

John ne l'avait clairement pas emporté pour lire. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin que le fouillis innocent des blessures de l'enfance et des évaluations de développement ? N'avait-il pas poursuivi la lecture dans les ronces épaisses de l'adolescence et du jeune âge adulte ?

Pendant un bref moment, Sherlock considéra le cacher, ou allumer le feu et incinérer la maudite chose dans l'âtre. Quoi que Mycroft puisse penser, Sherlock n'était pas fier de la route que sa vie avait prise. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en avait honte non plus, comme la plupart des gens le seraient, mais l'incertitude sur la réaction de John était suffisante pour tordre son estomac vivement et fortement.

Ses doigts hésitèrent sur le papier kraft gainant les papiers à la vue, la surface lustrée et brillante lisse sous sa peau. Un rapide éclat de flammes et il aurait entièrement disparu. John était trop honorable pour chercher les informations lui-même, et Mycroft n'essaierait pas le même stratagème deux fois.

Un cou sec de son poignet fut suffisant pour déplacer sa main vers le dossier de l'affaire, et il fourra le reste du croissant dans sa bouche alors qu'il ouvrait les pages d'une pichenette. Il avait donné la permission à John de lire ses notes médicales, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sherlock avait l'intention d'annuler. John serait blessé si le dossier était détruit, et c'était une chose que Sherlock ne pouvait pas envisager. Peut-être que John serait en colère à propos de certaines des décisions peu judicieuses que Sherlock avait prises dans le passé, mais il préférerait faire face à ça que l'effondrement marqué de déception de l'expression de John s'il se réveillait pour trouver les informations disparues.

C'était une sensation étrange – de constamment penser à une autre personne. Sherlock ne pouvait même pas préciser quand cela avait commencé, mais maintenant une bonne proportion des décisions qu'il prenait était recoupée non seulement avec ses propres souhaits et obligations, mais ceux de John. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ce pouvait être aussi facile de s'adapter à quelqu'un, ou si difficile de les exclure.

Pourtant, s'il disait à John de ne pas en lire plus, il n'avait aucun doute que John ferait comme on lui demandait. Il était un homme meilleur que Sherlock à cet égard, et la loyauté de John était une chose sur laquelle il en était venu à dépendre complètement. En ça, il avait foi.

Avec un faible soupir, Sherlock se retira de la cuisine et de la tentation, glissant ses pieds sous lui alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil et lisait très attentivement les preuves une fois de plus. Peut-être que maintenant il pourrait trouver une miette d'inspiration parmi le chaos de l'ineptie d'Anderson.

Deux victimes, une probablement le tueur de l'autre. Des amants, comme prouvé par la photographie du café en plein air. Un homme jaloux, mais le crime n'en était pas un de passion ce qui était inhabituel. Il était rapide, une incision à travers la gorge, comme si le meurtrier avait regardé trop de films d'horreur et pensé que c'était une façon rapide et propre de le faire. Il n'avait pas voulu regarder le visage de la femme alors qu'elle mourait. Il ne recherchait pas la vengeance ou la justice.

Le sang avait surpris le tueur, peut-être, comme le fait que la femme ne fût pas tombée morte en un instant. Elle aurait titubé, serait peut-être tombée en avant sur le lit, mais le meurtrier n'avait pas frappé de nouveau. Suffisamment paniqué pour reculer, plutôt que de faire un mouvement brusque en avant pour tenter un autre coup.

Il avait nettoyé le corps de façon désordonnée, l'avait habillé et abandonné dans une ruelle pendant qu'une autre présence avait ramené l'appartement à un état immaculé. Anderson n'avait rien trouvé sauf le sang sur le plafond : une correspondance pour Sophie Lattimer.

Quelques heures plus tard l'amant était dragué hors de la Tamise. Son coup mortel rapide et propre, le couteau laissé dans la blessure pour que le sang remplisse la cavité du corps. Rapide, impassible, peut-être formé ? Frapper le cœur n'était pas aussi facile que les médias voulaient le faire croire à la populace. La lame devait faire un angle vers le haut et sous les côtes. Bien trop facile de couper un poumon à la place et d'être laissé avec un futur cadavre chancelant et s'étouffant.

Un tueur professionnel semblait improbable. Ils avaient tendance à abattre la victime par derrière dans un effort pour se détacher. Peut-être un professionnel médical, ou quelqu'un avec une connaissance de l'anatomie ? Molly aurait pu le faire avec aisance, si elle n'était pas une créature si timide. Il aurait pu le faire aussi, mais enfin il était loin d'être ordinaire, et se mettre sur la liste comme suspect à ce moment n'était rien que préjudiciable.

Anderson et Donovan pourraient être excités d'une manière inconvenante.

Sherlock retourna un coup d'œil sur la photo des deux victimes, vivantes et souriantes dans le café en plein air. Elle avait au moins cinq mois. L'air était chaud à en juger par le style estival de leur garde-robe, et l'horodatage dans le coin montrait que le ciel était encore clair à neuf heures trente-sept du soir. Quelque part autour du Solstice d'Été.

Un coup d'œil à leurs expressions montrait une relation sur le déclin. A long terme et familière : ennuyeuse. L'étincelle était partie des deux côtés, ce qui signifiait qu'un crime basé sur l'amour était improbable. Sophie Lattimer avait été tuée parce qu'elle avait quelque chose que son amant indifférent voulait. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire avec le corps ou l'émotion. Un dessein matériel, plutôt que sentimental.

L'argent n'était pas le problème, ou l'endroit aurait été totalement dépouillé. Les souvenirs de Sherlock de l'appartement n'étaient pas les plus nets, mais il se rappelait clairement des signes révélateurs d'un coffre-fort, complètement intouché, et d'une boîte à bijoux avec la marque Tiffany sur son couvercle.

Non, il y avait un autre avantage, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Et qu'en était-il des chaussures ?

"J'espérais que tu serais encore au lit."

Sherlock leva les yeux, effaçant en les clignant la brume de mots devant ses yeux pour voir John se tenant au bas des escaliers. Le pantalon en doux coton bon marché qu'il portait au lit était jeté bas autour de ses hanches, et le t-shirt, déformé il y avait longtemps par étirement pendait bas sur le cou, révélant la ligne puissante de la clavicule de John. Ses cheveux rebiquaient à un angle des plus ridicules, et la légère pellicule d'un début de barbe dorée était tout juste visible dans la lueur de la lumière de la cuisine.

"Sans intérêt," répondit Sherlock, ramenant ses yeux vers le dossier dans ses mains et essayant de se concentrer. Son esprit s'exécuta, mais c'était comme si la présence de John avait éveillé un sixième sens, quelque chose de gardé sous la peau de Sherlock et verrouillé dans son cerveau postérieur. Il apparaissait complètement dévoué à établir la position précise de John par rapport à lui. S'il devait fermer les yeux, il saurait encore exactement où était John, et probablement où il serait dans quelques secondes ou minutes à partir de ce moment.

C'était une sensation étonnamment rassurante. Distrayante, cependant.

"J'estime avoir dormi pendant presque sept heures, et sommeillé pendant deux de plus. C'est plus que suffisant."

"C'est pratiquement un record pour toi," acquiesça John, et Sherlock pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Et tu as mangé le petit-déjeuner." Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sherlock put sentir le regard de John réchauffer l'arrière de son cou. "Merci."

"Je crois que je t'ai fait une promesse," marmonna Sherlock en réponse, levant les yeux du dossier pour regarder John circuler à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, tout ébouriffé et humain. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'avoir un colocataire pouvait devenir quelque chose comme ça – des petits moments de vulnérabilité tapis sous l'apparence de la vie domestique. Avant que John n'arrive dans la vie de Sherlock, l'idée de partager son espace de vie avec qui que ce soit était franchement une intrusion. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer les matins sans John ici, faisant du bruit dans la cuisine, lent et nonchalant.

"Tu n'as pas de super antécédents pour tenir tes promesses, ou je ne trouverai pas encore des morceaux de corps humain dans le frigo," répondit John, "ou je ne souffrirai pas tes autres expériences."

Sherlock renifla, secouant la tête pour lui-même et retournant son attention au dossier. "Hors de propos. Dépêche-toi de manger ton petit-déjeuner, je dois aller à la morgue." Il le dit rapidement, espérant presque qu'il puisse faire acquiescer John par un malentendu, mais le soudain silence frappant venant de la cuisine suggéra la compréhension. Pas bon.

"Non. Absolument pas. Je suis sérieux, Sherlock." C'était cette voix spéciale, celle où soldat et docteur se heurtaient en une chimère-John magique de détermination. "Tu es loin d'être assez bien pour ça. Tu devrais te reposer !"

Sherlock se leva, jetant le dossier de côté alors qu'il secouait la tête. "J'ai dormi, j'ai mangé, j'ai pris des médicaments ! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une heure, John. Une heure pour regarder les cadavres et rassembler des données significatives et ensuite je reviendrai à l'appartement me soumettre à tes attentions." Il hésita, réalisant qu'à l'oreille cela ressemblait trop à une invitation sexuelle, et il continua à la hâte. "Tu pourras me couver tant qu'il te plaira, mais pour le bien de ta santé mentale et de la mienne, tu dois me laisser sortir !"

Il agita les mains en vain vers la fenêtre en emphase, où l'aube de l'hiver commençait paresseusement, mais l'expression de John était loin d'être convaincue. Ses bras étaient croisés et son petit-déjeuner complètement oublié alors qu'il regardait Sherlock, ses lèvres serrées. "Tu vas t'épuiser et retarder ton rétablissement pendant des jours."

"Tu seras avec moi. Au moment où tu décideras que j'ai l'air trop fatigué, nous reviendrons tout droit à l'appartement. Il y a toujours un meurtrier en liberté, John." Cela attira son attention. Sherlock pouvait le voir vaciller. C'était là dans le coup d'œil vers le bas de ses yeux et ses épaules voûtées, et son regard ratissa la silhouette de Sherlock, sans doute faisant ses propres déductions à propos de son état de santé.

"Pas de discussions ?"

"Je m'inclinerai devant ton jugement supérieur en tant que mon docteur," promit Sherlock, essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air sincère à l'oreille.

"Je suis sérieux, Sherlock. Je te laisserai seulement faire ça si tu jures que tu feras comme on te dit." John pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine avant de parler à nouveau. "Pas de fuite au Yard ou de poursuite d'un indice de plus. A la minute où je pense que tu faiblis, nous nous dirigeons de retour à Baker Street."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr." Sherlock agita une main en rejet alors qu'il se précipitait sur son téléphone, entendant vaguement John soupirer alors qu'il s'affairait à composer son petit-déjeuner.

Les doigts de Sherlock volèrent sur les touches, un froncement de sourcils tirant sur son visage alors que la maladresse signifiait qu'il devait reculer et corriger des erreurs avant d'envoyer le message à Molly.

**Besoin de voir les deux corps en rapport avec le meurtre de Sophie Lattimer. Serai là dans une heure. - SH**

"Bois ça ! Tu as besoin de rester hydraté," demanda John, fourrant une autre bouteille de lucozade en direction de Sherlock. Clairement il avait acheté un approvisionnement sans fin. Avec un grognement, Sherlock ouvrit la capsule en la tournant, la bascula en arrière alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa chambre et fermait la porte avant d'enlever sa robe de chambre et les vêtements en-dessous.

Le téléphone vibra quand il était à moitié habillé. Sherlock finit de remonter sa chemise, la laissant défaite alors qu'il tendait le bras, montant son pantalon sur ses hanches alors qu'il vérifiait le message.

**Désolée ! Dr Watson et ce gentil policier m'ont dit de ne pas vous laisser approcher de la morgue. J'ai entendu que vous êtes malade ? Rétablissez-vous vite :) Mol xxx**

"Non, non, non !" Ouvrant brutalement la porte de la chambre, il agita son téléphone dans la direction de John. "Texte Molly et dis-lui que tu seras avec moi. Elle nourrit l'illusion qu'elle peut me garder hors de la morgue."

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sherlock devint abruptement conscient qu'il n'était pas aussi habillé qu'il pourrait l'être. La bande de peau nue le long de son torse semblait chaude sous le bref coup d'œil du regard fixe de John, et son pantalon tirait pratiquement sur ses hanches, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait un meilleur endroit où se trouver. Le bref silence de l'examen de John fut suffisant pour faire se tordre l'estomac de Sherlock d'une manière distraite alors que la chaleur s'éveillait d'une palpitation entre ses jambes, et il serra fort les dents. Ceci, c'était exactement pourquoi ils devaient sortir.

John déglutit, faisant deux rapides clignements d'yeux avant d'arracher son regard et de se concentrer intensément sur ses céréales à la place. "Si tu continues à galoper dans la maison comme un maniaque, tu vas être trop épuisé pour aller où que ce soit," signala-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Je vais texter Molly, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre trente minutes ? Je préférerais ne pas avoir à me précipiter dans tout Londres avant d'avoir pris une tasse de thé."

Sherlock souffla, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de faire un hochement de tête réticent. "Mais pas plus," exigea-t-il alors qu'il se retournait et s'enfuyait presque jusqu'à la chambre, attachant ses boutons avec des pressions précises de ses doigts. Il laissa celui à son col ouvert avant de fermer son pantalon et de tendre la main vers la veste de son costume. Chaussettes et chaussures venaient ensuite, et quand il entrevit rapidement son reflet, il dut admettre que ça donnait une impression favorable. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et un peu plus mince, mais pas de façon alarmante. A moins que les gens ne sachent en fait qu'il avait été délirant de fièvre il n'y avait pas quarante-huit heures, ils ne penseraient pas qu'il allait moins que bien.

Malheureusement, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment besoin de convaincre verrait à travers tout ça en une seconde. Qu'il était horripilant que John puisse regarder un cadavre et observer à peine plus que l'absence de vie, mais il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock et déduire chaque centimètre de sa santé.

Marmonnant d'agacement, il arrangea ses cheveux avant de retourner s'aventurer dans le salon et de tendre la main pour attraper le dossier à nouveau. L'étincelle et l'éclair de l'excitation à propos du mystère étaient là, un peu plus tempérés qu'en temps normal, mais le paracétamol faisait son travail, le laissant essentiellement libre des symptômes distrayants. Malheureusement, un coup d'œil à l'horloge montra qu'il était déjà au pic d'efficacité du médicament, et que les effets commenceraient bientôt à s'estomper.

Saisissant la boîte de la surface de travail de la cuisine, il lut les instructions avec application, roulant des yeux au dosage maximum imprimé sur l'arrière de la boîte. En prendre plus maintenant était contre-indiqué et ne ferait que fâcher John. Mieux valait attendre une heure de plus et espérer qu'il pourrait surmonter la baisse. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que John décide de faire faire demi-tour au taxi avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés à Bart.

Il était tenté de s'allonger sur le canapé en attendant que John soit prêt. Il pouvait entendre l'homme s'affairer à l'étage, sans doute buvant du thé alors qu'il s'habillait. Cependant, en plus de friper son costume, il y avait toutes les chances que s'il se couchait maintenant il ne se sentirait pas enclin à se relever. Mieux valait continuer à bouger.

Le temps que John descende bruyamment les escaliers, Sherlock jetait un regard noir par la fenêtre dans la rue, son dos droit comme un piquet et ses muscles commençant à nouveau à le travailler. Sans un mot, il tendit la main vers son manteau, regardant John enfiler sa veste et fourrer à la fois les comprimés et des en-cas dans sa poche.

"Au cas où tu as faim," dit John quand il vit Sherlock regarder. "Tu es encore malade, tu te rappelles ? Tu as besoin de ton énergie. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu cherches à la morgue ?"

"Quoi que ce soit qui relie une troisième personne aux deux victimes. Il y a un élément de similitude que nous avons manqué." Sherlock tira l'écharpe autour de son cou, et tendit une paire de gants à John, en lui donnant un regard noir sans équivoque. "Ta main tremblera moins si tu la gardes au chaud."

"Ouais, ouais. N'as-tu pas une théorie sur ce meurtre ?" L'expression de John glissa vers l'inquiétude. "Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu n'en as pas, tu es malade, c'est juste –"

"J'ai plein de théories, c'est le problème." Sherlock ouvrit la porte, faisant un geste pour que John passe en premier. "Les idées sont inutiles quand ce que je veux est un réponse."

Leurs bruits de pas tombèrent dans un rythme aisé alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, et John cria au revoir à Mme Hudson, promettant qu'ils seraient de retour d'ici peu alors que Sherlock sortait et hélait un taxi. L'air était inconfortablement froid, l'entraînant vers la première nuit dans la ruelle où il avait semblé s'installer dans ses os, et il se retrouva à voûter les épaules alors que le taxi s'arrêtait à la bordure du trottoir.

"Tu es sûr que tu es en état pour ça ?" demanda John, fronçant les sourcils quand Sherlock hocha simplement la tête et grimpa dans le taxi. "Bien, parle-m'en alors, de ces théories."

Il était tentant de dire quelque chose de tranchant, de subir le bref voyage en taxi en silence et se donner du temps pour réfléchir. Il faisait normalement l'essentiel de sa conversation dans l'appartement, soit au crâne ou à John. Maintenant cependant, il pouvait sentir que ses pensées étaient en danger de devenir écrasantes. Trop de pistes à suivre et pas assez de temps ou d'énergie pour la recherche à cause de ce maudit virus.

"Ce n'était pas une question d'amour, aucun des deux ne l'était," commença-t-il. "Les deux assassinats étaient indifférents. Le second, plus que le premier. Le tueur de Mlle Lattimer a été surpris et quelque peu secoué par l'agonie. Qui que ce soit qui a tué l'homme était désintéressé au mieux." Sherlock fronça les sourcils, les possibilités traversant son esprit. "Il y a un atout. Quelque chose qu'au moins deux personnes veulent et que Mlle Lattimer avait." Il frotta son pouce ganté sur sa lèvre, orientant sa concentration pour passer de regarder au-delà de la vitre à voir le reflet de John à la place.

"Tu penses que découvrir ce que c'est nous mènera au tueur ?"

"Peut-être. Le problème est qu'une femme de la condition de la victime pourrait avoir un nombre assez conséquent de choses que d'autres pourraient désirer : un travail prospère, de l'argent, et, il semble, de puissantes connexions familiales..."

"Oh ?" demanda John, les sourcils soulevés jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ramasse le journal qu'un passager précédent avait abandonné et lui montre les gros titres à propos de l'héritière morte, Mlle Sophie Lattimer. "Mon Dieu, Lestrade va détester ça."

"Ça signifiera que l'affaire aura son attention, en tout cas pour l'instant. Le grand-père de Lattimer était un Baron du pétrole, et la famille a reçu sa richesse d'une force à une autre." Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant un moment, se demandant comment il avait manqué la connexion. "J'aurais dû la reconnaître. Elle s'est délibérément distancée des autres pour se débrouiller seule – pas un chemin de vie rare pour une femme de son âge venant d'un milieu riche et d'une race obstinée."

"Obstinée ? Comment as-tu cerné ça ?"

"Les barons du pétrole le sont toujours. Il sont les seigneurs de guerre de l'âge moderne. Cela prend un certain type de personnalité pour être prospère dans un tel business, et ce genre de choses tend à être enraciné à travers les générations dans une certaine mesure." Sherlock se redressa, déplaçant son poids pour alléger la douleur commençant à nouveau dans son dos alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder John. "De plus, je crois que j'ai rencontré la famille à une des soirées officielles intolérables de Mycroft. Ils étaient tout ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre."

Sherlock se renfrogna vers la fenêtre à nouveau, se rappelant d'un homme bourru et de forte corpulence, bien bâti mais pas gros avec le genre de regard qui pesait la valeur de tout le monde. La père de la victime, il supposa.

"Les efforts d'Anderson pour collecter des preuves ont été peu soutenus au mieux. Les corps pourraient peut-être me dire quelque chose d'utile. Texte Lestrade et demande-lui de déposer tout papier supplémentaire à Baker Street ce soir."

"Tes doigts ne fonctionnent pas ?"

"Le téléphone est dans ma poche," murmura Sherlock, frottant un pouce sur la page du journal alors que John grognait et s'exécutait. Ses doigts tapotèrent sur les touches avec un intolérable manque de rapidité, et Sherlock se pencha, lisant par-dessus son épaule et prenant une inspiration par le nez pour soupirer.

Une inspiration parfumée à John qui fit s'assécher sa bouche et battre son cœur inconfortablement. Bon sang.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Je m'assure juste que tu le fais correctement." réussit à dire Sherlock, espérant que ces mots sortaient dans le bon ordre et n'avaient pas l'air trop troublés alors qu'il s'éloignait subtilement. "Tu prends toujours une éternité. Et si c'était une urgence ?"

"Fais-le toi-même la prochaine fois," rétorqua John, rangeant le téléphone et tirant le journal hors de la prise de Sherlock pour lire attentivement le texte. C'était tout le truc standard, une bonne partie de plainte face à l'inefficacité des forces de police et de lamentation du taux de criminalité : comme si la mort d'une héritière était en quelque sorte plus importante que le meurtre de qui que ce soit d'autre. "Peut-être que c'était un frère ou une sœur après sa part de l'héritage. Qui a promis au petit-ami une part ?"

"Peu probable, elle n'en a qu'un : un frère bien plus jeune par la seconde épouse de son père. Un meurtrier de huit ans n'est pas inédit, mais plutôt rare. La belle-mère serait une suspecte plus plausible."

"Lestrade travaille probablement sur l'angle familial, tu ne penses pas ?" demanda John, sa voix si facilement curieuse que cela fit sourire Sherlock.

"Oui, je parie qu'il en apprécie chaque minute. Gérer l'élite le met toujours de tellement _merveilleuse_ humeur." Il pouvait l'imaginer maintenant, Lestrade tendu et inconfortable dans un pèle-mêle de nouveau riche dans la banlieue, essayant de faire son travail autour d'un sentiment grandissant d'insuffisance que les Lattimer imposeraient sans doute sur lui.

"Élite ?" renifla John. "Ils ne sont pas de l'aristocratie terrienne ou je ne sais quoi."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'un titre pour agir de manière hautaine et arrogante, John, tu le sais. De plus, un cadre opulent rend Lestrade défensif." Il secoua la tête, regardant l'approche de Bart avec des yeux attentifs. "Non, je ne pense pas que les Lattimer soient derrière tout ça, pas même la seconde femme minaudante. Pas à moins que nous découvrions quelque chose qui pourrait avoir menacé leur stabilité."

Les freins du taxi grincèrent lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, et Sherlock sortit, claquant la porte et tendant au conducteur deux billets avant de marcher à grands pas vers l'hôpital. John le suivit, le journal toujours serré dans sa prise alors qu'il trottait pour le rattraper. Leurs bruits de pas résonnaient en tandem alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la morgue, par les couloirs institutionnels sentant l'antiseptique et le désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les portes scellées de caoutchouc ne s'écartent sous les mains de Sherlock.

Molly leva les yeux, un rapide sourire tendu glissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se hâtait avec son écritoire à pince enroulé près de sa poitrine. "Ils sont prêts et vous attendent, mais – je veux dire – êtes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?"

"Je vais bien," dit Sherlock, la coupant rapidement quand elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau pour parler. "Avez-vous mené les autopsies ?"

"La femme est là," dit-elle, cédant le dossier. "L'homme est le prochain sur ma liste. Nous avons eu beaucoup de pression de la part de la famille pour rendre le corps..."

"Il fait partie d'une enquête en cours. Ils devront s'adresser à la police, mais je doute qu'il auront de la chance." Sherlock s'arrêta près de la première table, attendant impatiemment alors que Molly ouvrait la fermeture du sac pour révéler le visage blême de Mlle Lattimer. Le corps avait déjà été traité et nettoyé, et l'incision en Y était nette et pâle. Le travail de Molly. Sherlock l'avait vu assez souvent.

"Où sont ses affaires ?" demanda-t-il abruptement, remarquant la crispation de surprise de Molly.

"Je vais vous les chercher, mais vous ne pouvez pas les emporter. Ils retournent à la police."

"Bien. Ouvrez l'autre avant d'y aller."

Elle fit comme demandé, murmurant une excuse à John alors qu'elle tendait la main devant lui et écartait le second sac pour révéler son contenu. "Il s'appelle Gareth Winters. Un banquier, apparemment. Pas qu'on le penserait en se basant sur ses vêtements. Je vais les chercher aussi, d'accord ?"

Ignorant le bord passionné de sa voix, Sherlock hocha la tête, tournant le dos à la femme Lattimer. Elle lui avait dit presque tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans la ruelle, bien qu'il lui donnerait une deuxième inspection rapide avant de partir. L'homme, cependant, était un livre fermé, et Sherlock avait entièrement l'intention de lire chaque partie de son histoire.

Sortant sa loupe de poche, il repoussa le bourdonnement grandissant de maux et de douleurs. Chaque sensation n'était pas prise en compte en faveur du Travail. C'était ce qu'il faisait, c'était qui il était. Tout était au sujet du puzzle.

Sauf que, travaillant en calme harmonie avec sa concentration, il y avait la discrète impression rassurante de la présence de John : une chaleur sans faille à portée de main.

Au début de leur temps ensemble, ça aurait été distrayant. Sherlock savait que cela aurait partagé son attention du mystère devant lui, mais maintenant John se tenait simplement là, silencieux et stable alors que les bords dentelés de l'humeur de Sherlock étaient aplanis par la symbiose de camaraderie la plus improbable.

John n'était pas un inhibiteur mais un catalyseur, menant Sherlock vers d'encore plus grandes hauteurs de brillance avec un doux louange et une foi constante.

Brièvement, Sherlock leva les yeux, regardant l'expression de John se plisser en une perplexité amicale sous l'observation. C'était une pensée incroyable, de réaliser qu'une autre personne tellement en dehors de lui-même pouvait le catalyser avec une telle aisance, et Sherlock se retrouva à replier l'idée dans un coin de son palais mental pour un examen rapproché : une autre facette de l'énigme qu'était John.

Plus tard. Il trouverait du temps pour ça plus tard. Maintenant, le Travail appelait, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

Il avait un meurtre à résoudre.

* * *

**Douce Saint Valentin, et à la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Avertissement : Sang en rapport avec une scène de crime, discussion de diagnostiques comportementaux, drogue à usage récréatif et tentative de suicide._**

_Note de l'Auteur : Assurez-vous de lire les avertissements au-dessus les gars, ils sont là pour une bonne raison. Comme toujours, d'énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui ont faire preuve d'autant de soutien en commentant, donnant des kudos, faisant des recommandations etc. Les mots ne peuvent exprimer combien cela me rend heureuse !_

_N'oubliez pas que j'ai un tumblr (beautifulfic. tumblr. com) qui est un super endroit pour des extraits et tout ça, et aussi là où je vous dis où je poste dans d'autres archives, au cas où Fanfiction aurait quelques minutes de folie._

_Avec beaucoup d'amour !_

_B xxx_

**Note de la traductrice : Tous mes remerciements pour votre soutien chaque semaine et vos petits commentaires ! :)**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Dix**

Regarder Sherlock travailler n'aurait pas dû être sexy. Il était penché sur un cadavre, les yeux brillants et fixes alors qu'il absorbait chaque détail qu'il avait à offrir, pourtant John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé. Ce n'était même pas juste une chose physique – le manteau de Sherlock cachait l'essentiel de la vue après tout – c'était qui Sherlock était qui rendait John raide et tendu. Juste le regarder comme ça, si complètement lui-même et brillant grâce à cela, était à couper le souffle.

Ils vivaient dans le même monde. Ils marchaient sur les mêmes trottoirs et respiraient le même air, mais John savait qu'il n'allait jamais voir l'image qui accueillait les yeux de Sherlock. Oh, ses déductions étaient devenues un peu meilleures, mais c'était une supercherie comparé au talent : un apprenti copiant le maître.

Chaque jour c'était comme cette première fois où tout ce que John pouvait faire était souffler 'Incroyable !' et essayer de ne pas avoir trop l'air d'un idiot à l'oreille.

Abruptement, Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui, et la respiration de John essaya de s'échapper de sa poitrine sous la soudaine pression de ce regard. Ce n'était pas un regard social. Il n'était pas poli, non plus, mais John était immunisé contre ça maintenant. C'était le genre de regard fixe qui éludait toutes les conventions sociales et commençait juste à lire chaque secret qu'il ait jamais eu de l'arrière de son crâne. Sauf que Sherlock avait l'air un peu perplexe et confus, en quelque sort déséquilibré, et John demanda presque s'il allait bien.

Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre un son, l'attention de Sherlock fut capturée de nouveau par le corps de Gareth Winters, et c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. John fut laissé debout là, à une distance raisonnable, regardant alors que Sherlock révélait les mystères du meurtre. La loupe de poche était entre ses mains, attirant la lumière et la lançant autour de la morgue alors que Molly revenait en hâte avec deux sacs transparents contenant des vêtements et des chaussures.

"C'est tout. Je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé grand-chose sur aucun d'eux, mais j'ai pris quelques prélèvements de ses cheveux à elle, et l'essentiel de ce qui était sur lui venait de la rivière." Sa blouse blanche bruissa alors qu'elle haussait les épaules, souriant en direction de John alors que Sherlock continuait de l'ignorer. "Je vais hum – je vais juste vous laisser vous débrouiller alors."

"Merci, Molly," héla John après elle, donnant à Sherlock un regard noir sans conviction avant de tendre la main vers une paire de gants en latex et d'ouvrir le premier sac. Les vêtements de Sophie Lattimer sentaient toujours faiblement de la ruelle – des déchets et de la boue – mais il commença à les étendre, gardant les yeux ouverts pour des indices.

"Quelque chose ?" demanda Sherlock, sa voix profonde relativement étouffée. A l'oreille elle était moins rauque aujourd'hui, ce que John prit comme un bon signe, mais il y avait une légère bordure à ces mots : un peu trop fatiguée et tendue.

"J'ai juste commencé. Et pour toi ?"

"Rien d'utile." Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers feu Gareth Winters comme s'il était banal volontairement. "C'était un homme qui prenait une quantité surprenante de soin sur son apparence. Manucure professionnelle, poitrine épilée à la cire, travail dentaire cosmétique considérable – inutile pour un banquier. Les lignes de bronzage suggèrent qu'il est allé à l'étranger dans les trois derniers mois, short et t-shirt, mais c'était un court séjour en ville, pas des vacances à la mer. Il portait sa montre tout le temps." Il souleva le poignet de l'homme, montrant à John la bande claire de peau pâle.

John récupéra une Rolex du sac, ses aiguilles arrêtées à presque quatre heures et quelques gouttes d'eau de la Tamise piégées derrière le cadran. "Celle-ci ?"

"Exactement, on ne risquerait pas de mettre du sable ou de l'eau de mer dans une montre qui a coûté plus de vingt mille livres en la portant." Sherlock prit la montre, l'inclinant vers la lumière avant de regarder l'intérieur du bracelet. "Traitée avec soin. Elle constituait un investissement significatif au moment de l'achat qui était l'année dernière. Que veux-tu parier que c'est quand il a commencé à travailler dans une des grandes banques ?"

"Habillé pour impressionner ?" demanda John, tirant le jean et le t-shirt qui avaient été sur le corps du sac. "Ne correspond pas trop à ça cependant, n'est-ce pas ?" Il vérifia les étiquettes, les retournant pour que Sherlock les voie. "Topman."

L'expression qui traversa le visage de Sherlock pouvait seulement être décrite comme dégoûtée, et John combattit la forte envie de rire. Bien sûr, Sherlock connaissait la valeur puissante de porter le bon costume. Rien de ce qu'il portait aujourd'hui ne coûtait moins de deux cents livres. Probablement pas même son slip.

Une image de Sherlock dans ce boxers en soie noire qu'il portait quand il avait attrapé la grippe traversa l'esprit de John, et il déglutit péniblement, essayant de ne pas laisser la chaleur remplir son visage alors qu'il se détournait. "Un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Deux personnes avec de sérieuses quantités d'argent à leur nom trouvées mortes dans des vêtements de magasins de centre-ville."

"Oui et non." Sherlock pointa vers Sophie, sa voix prenant ce ton rapide et ponctué qu'il utilisait pour révéler ses déductions. "Une jeune héritière obstinée se détache de sa famille pour faire sa propre fortune. Un travail de haut niveau requiert une garde-robe sophistiquée, mais elle a besoin de faire durer les vêtements. Elle achète des habits bon marché de magasins de centre-ville pour porter à la maison. La même chose vaut pour lui." Il fit un geste vers le corps de Winters. "Il a besoin d'inspirer confiance à ses clients pour de meilleures opportunités et une promotion rapide. Il voit son image de soi comme un investissement, plutôt qu'une flatterie de sa propre vanité. Ceci – tout ceci est à propos du statut."

"Alors pourquoi sont-ils morts ? Jeunes et en réussite, mais il la tue, ou c'est ce que nous pensons..." John fronça les sourcils. "A-t-il découvert qu'elle avait un gros héritage qu'elle n'utilisait pas ? Perdu son calme ?"

"Non. Le meurtre est tout faux. Colère, vengeance, jalousie... Ils sont brutaux et violents. Faits face-à-face. On veut voir voir l'autre personne souffrir." Sherlock plissa les yeux un moment, la tête inclinée sur le côté. "C'était quelque chose qui était juste un travail. Quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de devoir faire pour servir sa propre position sociale. Un mariage n'était pas à prévoir. Leur relation était tiède au mieux. Commode."

Sherlock mit ses mains en clocher devant ses lèvres, se penchant en arrière sur le bureau au niveau du coude de John. Il était assez près pour que son manteau frôle la main de John où elle était posée, un effleurement rêche de laine alors que John écoutait Sherlock respirer. Ces yeux regardaient fixement au loin pendant quelques minutes, flous mais intelligents, avant qu'il ne retourne aux possessions de Winters et ne s'empare des chaussures.

"Alors pourquoi s'habiller avec ses vêtements anciens et bon marché et porter des chaussures neuves ?" Il les retourna, exposant les semelles, à peine éraflées ou marquées par les trottoirs. Le cuir avait été saturé par la Tamise, mais même John pouvait voir qu'il était encore rigide et relativement peu froissé. "Passe-moi les siennes."

John tendit la main dans l'autre sac, sortant la chaussure de la femme et la tendant à Sherlock. Pour être honnête, elle ne lui dit pas grand-chose : noire, coupée pour laisser les doigts de pied exposés... n'y avait-il pas un mot pour ça ?

"Escarpins à bride et à bout ouvert. Cette saison." Sherlock les retourna, révélant la semelle. A nouveau, elle était propre, presque immaculée. "Elles n'ont pas été portées à l'extérieur. Ni, j'imagine, au travail. Elles ne peuvent pas avoir plus d'une semaine..."

"Et elle les portait seulement à la maison ?" demanda John, sa confusion s'intensifiant alors que les lèvres de Sherlock s'enroulaient en un sourire suffisant.

"Elle les cassait. Elle portait ces chaussures dans la maison pour augmenter sa tolérance à la coupe et leur permettre de s'étirer autour de son pied. Pareil pour lui. Des chaussures Gucci, du cuir rigide... Ils changeaient leurs autres vêtements pour les faire durer, mais ils s'adaptaient encore tous les deux aux chaussures, et par conséquent soit ils les portaient au moment de leur meurtre." Il fit un geste vers Gareth Winters. "Soit ils les avaient à proximité pour que le tueur les mette à leurs pieds. Ils étaient suffisamment riches pour des chaussures haut de gamme, mais n'avaient rien de fait sur mesure, donc elles ne leur allaient pas parfaitement."

"On peut avoir des chaussures personnalisées ?" demanda John, jetant un coup d'œil aux pieds de Sherlock avant de regarder ses propres bottes défraîchies et achetées en magasin. "Par le Christ."

Le sourire ourlant les lèvres de Sherlock était une vue magnifique, et John sentit son corps se balancer vers l'intérieur. Il y eut un temps où il se serait retenu, mais il avait des théories à tester tout autant que Sherlock, et il se déplaça une fraction plus près sous l'apparence de reprendre la chaussure de Sophie Lattimer. Son cœur trébucha joyeusement dans sa poitrine quand, plutôt que de reculer ou d'augmenter la distance entre eux, Sherlock se rapprocha aussi légèrement, ses doigts effleurant ceux de John alors qu'il redonnait l'escarpin.

Encore mieux, John ne pensait pas que c'était un déplacement contrôlé et calculé. L'esprit de Sherlock était occupé par les informations devant lui. Il rapprochait déjà la lampe grossissante pour inspecter la richelieu Gucci de Winters. Non, ce geste était entièrement relatif à une confiance subconsciente, et peut-être même à du désir. Sherlock voulait être proche, et John essaya d'étouffer un sourire alors qu'un plaisir chaud coulait à travers lui à cette pensée.

"Une personne moyenne a un pied au moins une demi-taille plus grand que l'autre, les largeurs varient, et les longueurs de doigts de pied peuvent ajuster la taille entièrement. Comment les gens s'attendent à serrer leurs appendices uniques dans des chaussures de grande diffusion me dépasse." Sherlock renifla, ensuite il sourit alors qu'il inclinait la chaussure vers la lumière et signalait une petite tache à l'intérieur.

"Cependant,"continua-t-il, "cela signifie que Winters portait probablement ces chaussures au moment du meurtre de Lattimer. Des gouttelettes de sang sur l'intérieur de l'empeigne, mais sont-elles à elle, à lui, ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Molly !"

John regarda alors que Molly revenait en hâte, son visage tiré en un froncement de sourcils alors que Sherlock lui demandait d'analyser le sang et de voir si elle pouvait le faire correspondre à une des victimes.

"C'est – ce n'est pas vraiment mon travail mais –" Elle hésita alors que Sherlock lui lançait ce lent sourire désinvolte, la tête inclinée très légèrement sur la gauche et ses yeux devenant intenses. John aimait à penser qu'il était immunisé contre ce regard, en tout cas la plupart du temps, mais Molly était sans défense.

"Je sais, Molly, mais vous pourriez le faire tellement plus efficacement que la scientifique au Yard." Il posa sa voix juste comme il fallait, et John grimaça alors que Molly rougissait de belle façon, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une promesse avant de se mettre au travail.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne le fasses pas toi-même," murmura John, plissant les yeux vers Sherlock. "Tu te sens toujours bien ?"

"Faire une analyse ADN gaspille trop de temps précieux. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand tu vas me ramener de force à Baker Street. La délégation est logique." Sherlock fouilla dans les sacs de possessions, sortant un porte-feuille et des clés qui appartenaient à Winters. "Les vêtements seront inutiles. Même s'il était habillé au moment du meurtre, il se sera débarrassé de ce qu'il portait. Il a eu le temps de retourner à son appartement entre l'assassinat de Sophie Lattimer et son propre décès." Il hésita, et John leva les yeux vers un regard pâle et perplexe. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Voir Sherlock ne pas être en possession de tous les faits étaient une expérience plutôt unique. Bien sûr, réalisa John, la maladie avait interféré avec l'horloge interne de Sherlock. "Probablement. On l'a trouvé au pied de Southwark Bridge tôt Mercredi matin. Sophie a été trouvée Mardi soir, mais elle était morte depuis plus longtemps que ça."

"Et Winters était seulement dans la rivière depuis quelques heures vu son apparence. Il était mort ou mourant quand il est entré dans l'eau, mais son état nous dit qu'il n'a pas été tué sur le pont où on l'a trouvé." Sherlock se retourna vers la plaque, ses doigts flottant sur les contusions rebondies et blêmes sur le corps. "Il a heurté plusieurs objets alors qu'il était porté en aval. Passe-moi une pince ?"

John s'exécuta, se penchant par-dessus les épaules de Sherlock pour regarder alors qu'il retirait de la poussière d'une blessure profonde sur la tempe et la tenait à la lumière, plissant les yeux comme s'il pouvait discerner ses secrets à l'œil nu.

"J'ai besoin d'une –"

John était un pas devant lui, tendant déjà une lamelle. Le regard que Sherlock lui lança pouvait seulement être étiqueté comme approbateur, et John essaya de ne pas se sentir trop content alors que Sherlock se déplaçait vers le microscope. Ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus souvent – une synchronisation où John pouvait anticiper la demande suivante de Sherlock avant même qu'il ne la fasse. C'était une des rares fois où il obtenait quoi que ce soit comme de la surprise de la part de Sherlock Holmes, et John savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi ravi par cette perspective.

Il regarda ces doigts agiles tourner la roulette pour la netteté alors qu'il se déplaçait de l'autre côté du plan de travail. De cet angle, il pouvait voir les cercles jumeaux de lumière reflétés à travers les lentilles du microscope. Ils baignaient les yeux de Sherlock alors qu'il reculait, transformant les iris en argent brillant alors qu'un sourcil se soulevait. "Pierre de Portland. Contenu élevé en calcium avec une érosion sur un côté coupé cohérente avec de l'eau qui s'écoule. Seuls quatre ponts qui traversent la Tamise sont taillés en Pierre de Portland. Le Tower Bridge est en aval de là où il a été trouvé et par conséquent sans rapport. Cela laisse Waterloo, Richmond ou Chiswick."

John cligna des yeux au flot d'informations. Même après l'avoir connu aussi longtemps, il était stupéfait par le volume de faits que Sherlock gardait emmagasinées dans son cerveau. "Richmond et Chiswick sont assez loin en amont. Tu penses qu'il a fait tout ce chemin ?"

"D'après l'état du corps, c'est improbable." Sherlock ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder par-dessus son épaule vers le cadavre. "Il serait probablement plus abîmé si ce n'est démembré par la circulation de la rivière et la récupération, mais ce n'est pas définitif. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus."

Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un geste de frottement rapide que John l'avait vu faire auparavant. C'était de la frustration pure et simple, et les doigts de John le démangeaient de tendre le bras, mais Sherlock parlait déjà à nouveau. "Cette contusion sur sa tête est perimortem, reçue au moment ou juste après l'heure de la mort. Si nous pouvons isoler les débris, nous aurons son point d'entrée dans la rivière, et peut-être la scène de crime."

Il posa les yeux à nouveau sur les lentilles, et John entendit le faible son de ravissement passer les lèvres de Sherlock. Il le connaissait bien – ce murmure presque orgasmique qui signifiait que Sherlock avait une réponse où tous les autres ne voyaient rien que des questions.

"Du béton est aussi présent. Haute densité de gravats, plus un agrégat qu'homogène mais moderne suggérant la Grande Bretagne en temps de guerre. Cela écarte Richmond qui a été construit en 1777. Le béton vient du cœur qui est sous le revêtement. Le pont est endommagé et a besoin de réparations."

Les doigts de Sherlock tapaient un rythme rapide sur le bouton de netteté du microscope avant qu'il ne recule. Si John ne l'avait pas regardé travailler, il aurait manqué son expression entièrement, mais John vit le tressaillement de douleur raidir ces yeux et une faible grimace tirer sur la bouche de Sherlock. C'était le signe qu'il guettait, un qui signifiait qu'il arrêtait d'être un assistant de laboratoire et redevenait un docteur.

"Stop," dit-il, doux et déterminé, tendant le bras sans réfléchir et attrapant la main de Sherlock dans la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. "Tu en as eu assez."

Sherlock fit un son tendu et exaspéré dans sa gorge, le froncement de sourcils abaissant déjà son front et son nez se plissant de désapprobation. "Mais –"

"Non, Sherlock." John garda sa voix ferme et complètement impénitente. Il n'allait pas s'excuser de mettre la santé de Sherlock avant l'affaire. En l'état, il se réprimandait d'avoir laissé Sherlock quitter l'appartement tout court. Cela allait à l'encontre de chaque once de bon sens qu'il avait, et il n'avait pas été trop ravi par sa propre reddition. Une partie de lui avait espéré que Sherlock serait trop épuisé avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à la morgue, mais il s'était avéré qu'il avait tort. Sherlock pouvait se pousser jusqu'à l'extrême s'il le souhaitait, mais cette fois John n'était pas sur le point de le laisser agir à sa guise. "Tu as promis."

Ils se tinrent en silence pendant un moment, se regardant l'un l'autre depuis les côtés opposés du plan de travail. D'ici, il pouvait voir rigidité de l'expression de Sherlock, ce masque qu'il utilisait pour cacher les signes émotionnels de ses processus de pensée. Pourtant ce n'était pas un regard complètement sans expression : il y avait de la considération dans le faible pincement de ses yeux alors qu'ils balayaient le corps de John, lisant sans doute mille choses que John ne savait même pas sur lui-même.

"Très bien. Laisse-moi juste parler à Molly, et ensuite nous pourrons partir."

La main gauche de John tressaillit, un mouvement serré et soudain qui fit mal à ses jointures. Il s'était attendu à tout depuis une confrontation totale à un compromis, mais une reddition ? Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même, retroussant les lèvres. Il attendait le piège, le truc, l'irritabilité – quelque chose pour indiquer que Sherlock n'était pas en fait aussi franc qu'il le semblait. Était-il possible qu'il se sente sincèrement trop malade pour continuer ?

Il regarda Sherlock se déplacer aux côtés de Molly, parlant d'une voix basse que John ne put pas tout-à-fait entendre. Tout de même, il pouvait observer, et il regarda toutes les manières conscientes et calculées avec lesquelles Sherlock bougeait son corps pour obtenir son attention : des choses dominantes, de mâle alpha comme se pencher dans son espace et maintenir le contact visuel sauf pour un clignement d'œil occasionnel et bien calculé.

Se forçant à ignorer Sherlock qui se mettait dans les petits papiers de Molly avec des faux-semblants, John concentra à la place son esprit sur les indices plus subtiles que le corps de Sherlock trahissait.

Sherlock s'appuyait sur une main. En surface cela avait l'air décontracté, mais John pouvait voir la décoloration sur le bord de la paume, rendant la peau blanche. Cela suggérait qu'il soutenait une bonne quantité de poids sur cette seule main : les douleurs musculaires étaient probablement revenues de plein fouet. La palpitation de son pouls dans sa carotide suggérait aussi une pression sanguine plus haute que la normale, mais malgré cela ses joues étaient pâles. Définitivement en train de faiblir.

John mit les sacs plastique de côté juste au moment où Sherlock donna à Molly cet éblouissant sourire victorieux – pas le vrai du tout, et John se demanda si Molly savait en fait à quoi ressemblait le sourire sincère de Sherlock. Il le connaissait bien – savait qu'il naissait lentement plutôt que de s'allumer comme un interrupteur, évoluant depuis un sourire en coin vers un vrai sourire qui montrait juste une touche de dents et faisait briller les yeux de Sherlock.

Enfin, Sherlock se détourna de Molly, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'il alignait son pas aux côtés de John. Ses mouvements étaient aussi contrôlés et gracieux que d'habitude, mais dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir ces longs doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la manche du manteau de John, l'arrêtant net. "Comprimés."

John soupira, sortant le paquet de sa poche et mettant deux capsules dans la paume de Sherlock. "Peux-tu manger ça aussi ?" demanda-t-il, tendant une pomme à Sherlock. Lui ordonner de le faire ne ferait rien de bien, ce n'était pas ce dont il s'agissait avec toute cette affaire pour manger. Il espérait juste rappeler à Sherlock qu'il y avait un choix autre que la malnutrition.

"On ne devrait pas manger dans un couloir d'hôpital. On pourrait attraper n'importe quoi," marmonna Sherlock, mais il la prit quand même, mordant dedans et mâchant en silence. Leurs chaussures couinèrent sur le linoléum alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, défaisant le labyrinthe de l'intérieur de Bart jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils sortent sur le trottoir. Le trognon de pomme fut jeté avec une précision effrayante dans une poubelle ouverte avant que Sherlock ne lève la main, hélant sans effort un taxi.

"Baker Street," dit John au conducteur, jetant à Sherlock un regard noir alors qu'il poussait un soupir souffrant, mais c'était sa seule protestation, et l'inquiétude de John augmenta.

"Tu as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils à l'expression offensée de Sherlock. "Je remarquerais si tu avais volé un cadavre, mais je refuse de croire que tu coopérerais si facilement. A moins que tu ne sois vraiment malade ?" Cette dernière partie semblait redoutable, même à ses propres oreilles. Il avait craint que Sherlock ne repousse son rétablissement de plusieurs jours en insistant pour cette petite sortie, mais John voulait désespérément avoir tort.

"Je suis fatigué," admit finalement Sherlock. "Plus que je ne pensais que je le serais. Cependant," Il tendit la main dans son manteau et en tira quelques dossiers pour que John puisse en voir les coins. "J'ai bien emprunté les papiers préliminaires de Molly sur les deux victimes."

Le soulagement déborda à travers le corps de John, et il fit un faible souffle de rire. "Elle va remarquer qu'ils manquent."

"Et elle ne dira pas un mot. Molly aime être utile; je le lui permets simplement."

"Tu l'utilises, Sherlock, et tu le sais. Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien, cependant ? Je n'ai pas envie de répéter les événements d'il y a quelques jours parce que tu t'es trop forcé."

"Nous sommes deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, John, je ne suis pas sur le point de m'écrouler à nouveau." Sherlock tendit la main vers sa poche et en sortit son téléphone, ses doigts dansant rapidement. "Molly me textera avec les résultats ADN, et je vais faire examiner les ponts par Lestrade."

John écouta le clic étouffé des touches sur le téléphone de Sherlock, regardant le défilé rapide de la route et de la circulation qui passait alors qu'ils retournaient à Baker Street. Le temps qu'ils s'arrêtent au bord du trottoir, Sherlock avait à nouveau rangé son téléphone et était un peu affalé sur son siège. Malgré ses protestations, il avait l'air sur les rotules, et John avait déjà la porte d'entrée ouverte le temps que Sherlock émerge du taxi et s'arrête à ses côtés.

"Un peu de sommeil pourrait aider," suggéra John, cherchant dans le manteau de Sherlock et sortant les dossiers avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Ses jointures effleurèrent le v de la chemise au col de la veste de Sherlock, et il résista à la forte envie de laisser ses doigts s'étendre sur la palpitation régulière du cœur de Sherlock. "Une heure fera une énorme différence."

"Je ne suis pas un nourrisson; je n'ai pas besoin d'une sieste," grommela Sherlock, glissant par la porte devant John et jetant aux escaliers un regard faiblement misérable avant de les grimper. "Une tasse de thé fera l'affaire. De plus, je ne peux pas –" Le bip de son téléphone le coupa, et il le tira à nouveau de sa poche alors qu'il avançait dans l'appartement, fronçant les sourcils au message que Lestrade avait envoyé.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda John, se dirigeant vers la bouilloire alors que son esprit s'emballait. La caféine n'était pas suffisante pour garder Sherlock éveillé, en tout cas pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un sachet de thé. Peut-être que s'il pouvait juste le faire s'allonger immobile alors le corps de Sherlock ferait le reste et l'emporterait sur le tourbillon de son esprit ? C'était un faible espoir, mais un avec lequel John travaillerait. C'était ça ou forcer Sherlock au lit, ce qui ne fonctionnerait pas bien pour aucun d'eux.

"Il est à Richmond à la propriété des Lattimer, à poursuivre des pistes inutiles. Ne peut-il pas voir que je lui donne une excuse pour sortir de là ?" Sherlock souffla d'irritation, faisant les cent pas à travers le salon avant de se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé et d'écrire puis d'envoyer rapidement une réponse. Il avait enlevé son manteau et sa veste, et alors que John regardait il posa le téléphone sur la table basse et remonta ses manches de chemise, chaque pli précis.

C'était tellement Sherlock, toute cette efficacité, et John fut frappé par la forte envie d'ébouriffer ses lignes nettes et de mettre le désordre dans ces fils de pensées chaotiques mais ordonnés. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir Sherlock convenablement débraillé, et le désir de passer ses doigts à travers ces boucles et de faire des plis sur cette chemise lisse était presque trop à supporter.

Saisissant le thé, il le passa à Sherlock, réprimant un frisson alors que, pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, les doigts de Sherlock frôlaient les siens. Ils s'attardèrent une fraction de seconde, les callosités sur le bout des doigts de sa main gauche curieusement rugueuses contre la peau de John avant qu'il ne déplace sa prise et prenne la tasse.

Étaient-elles délibérées, ces petites caresses, ou était-ce Sherlock qui était son habituel être distrait ? John s'était juré qu'il observerait le comportement de Sherlock et essaierait de trouver plus d'indices sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais comment pouvait-il être sûr ? Sherlock avait toujours traité l'espace personnel comme s'il était optionnel, et maintenant John en restait à se demander s'il en lisait trop dans ces moments.

Si seulement il pouvait obtenir que Sherlock le regarde encore, voir le même désir affolant qu'il avait entrevu la nuit précédente. Ça, il pouvait y croire et le lire avec aisance, mais il n'y avait rien eu d'aussi évident dans le regard de Sherlock, et maintenant le con fixait sa tasse de thé comme s'il avait entièrement l'intention de lire la réponse à l'affaire dans les feuilles de thé.

Pas qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance avec ça, puisque John avait utilisé un sachet de thé.

"Si les Lattimer sont d'une certaine façon derrière ça, ils ne seront pas communicatifs. Qu'ils soient coupables ou non, Lestrade va quitter cet endroit en voulant placer la responsabilité sur eux."

"Il ne fait pas ça, tu sais. Greg est un gars bien. Il peut mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels quand il s'agit d'une affaire," marmonna John.

"Le peut-il ?" songea Sherlock avant de lever les yeux. "C'est hors de propos de toute façon. Quiconque a tué Winters était meilleur pour ça que lui. Il ou elle savait qu'en le jetant dans la rivière il ou elle remettrait presque toutes les preuves en question. Il y aura probablement trop de contamination."

Sherlock toucha sa lèvre de ses doigts, juste pendant un instant, son poignet tournant délicatement alors qu'il le faisait. C'était un geste pensif, un que John ne l'avait pas vu utiliser avant, et John regarda, fasciné, avant de réaliser à quoi ça ressemblait. C'était le même mouvement que Sherlock utiliserait pour inhaler à partir d'une cigarette. Il semblait qu'il ressentait sa réponse Pavlovienne à une affaire : une forte envie de nicotine.

"Tu devras faire sans," marmonna John, saisissant le bras de Sherlock sans réfléchir et observant le regard distrait prendre plus de netteté. "Pas de cigarettes, pas de patchs de nicotine. C'est la dernière chose dont ton corps a besoin."

Sherlock cligna des yeux dans la direction où les doigts de John menottaient la mince circonférence de son poignet, et John réalisa tardivement qu'il frottait son pouce contre le dessous vulnérable, sa peau brune de façon alarmante contre la peau blême.

Il battit presque en retraite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger la main de Sherlock tourna, saisissant la paume de John et l'incitant vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perché sur leur table basse bien maltraitée. Posant son thé, Sherlock glissa pour s'asseoir sur le sofa pour que les pointes de leurs genoux soient pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs pieds partageant de l'espace comme une valse ratée alors qu'il reposait ses coudes sur ses genoux et commençait à parler.

"C'est devenu un problème à deux patchs, John. Complètement inattendu. La poussière dans la tête de Winters suggère qu'il a frappé la base du pont avec une certaine force à peu près vers le moment de sa mort. Elle n'a pas beaucoup saigné à cause de la blessure déjà fatale au cœur." Sherlock frotta le bout de son doigt sur l'arête de son nez, ses yeux regardant John mais apparemment concentré ailleurs alors qu'il continuait.

"L'angle de l'entaille et la fracture dessous suggère qu'elle a été reçue durant une chute depuis une certaine hauteur, ce qui indique qu'il a été soit jeté par-dessus le bord du pont, soit trébuché en arrière et est tombé, mais sans plus de preuves je ne peux pas dire de façon concluante qu'il a été tué là-bas. Tout n'est que supposition !" Il fit un geste serré et agressif de frustration, et John saisit son autre main, les tenant toutes deux fermes.

Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que Sherlock allait dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose moins en rapport avec le meurtre et plus à propos d'eux, mais bien sûr, l'affaire était tout pour l'instant. C'était la manière dont était Sherlock, et malgré lui, John ne changerait pas ça pour le monde. Cependant, Sherlock se mettant dans tous ses états à cause de ça n'allait pas leur rendre service.

"Des suppositions sont mieux que ce qu'a n'importe qui d'autre. Le rasoir d'Occam, pas vrai ? L'explication la plus simple est normalement la bonne." Il sourit alors que le visage de Sherlock faisait cette crispation qui signifiait qu'il voulait rouler des yeux mais pensait que le geste était en-dessous de lui. "Il semble sensé qu'il ait été jeté de ce pont, ou qu'il soit tombé lui-même. Les alternatives sont, quoi, qu'il a été poussé d'une hauteur sur quelque chose d'autre fait de pierre de Portland et de béton ?"

"La composition de plus de trois cent soixante-seize des monuments et bâtiments de Londres," marmonna Sherlock. "C'est ce que je ferais."

"Eh bien supposons que le tueur n'est pas comme toi, d'accord ?" suggéra John. "Si c'est le cas, alors nous avons vraiment des problèmes. A moins..."

"Moriarty ?" Le sourire de Sherlock était fin et froid, mais il secoua la tête. "J'ai déjà envisagé ça, mais ça ne semble pas son style. Si et quand il entrera à nouveau dans nos vies, j'imagine que ce sera avec un bang, pas quelque chose comme ça."

"Une autre supposition ?" demanda John, avant d'éloigner la question d'une secousse. "Très bien, pas lui, alors c'est juste un autre d'entre nous les simples mortels. Est-ce que les ponts ont des caméras de surveillance ?"

"Waterloo plus que Chiswick, bien que les deux ont une certaine présence de caméras." Sherlock démêla doucement sa main droite de la prise de John, ramassant son thé et vidant le mug avant de se détendre. Ce n'était pas une rapide tentative brusque pour se libérer, mais un départ doux, presque cramponné. Les doigts de la main gauche de Sherlock s'attardèrent, dérivant sur la paume de John avant qu'il ne s'allonge le long du sofa, ses yeux fixant le plafond. "Des données. Il n'y a simplement pas assez de données..."

John soupira doucement, essayant d'ignorer les pincements de son corps à la distance entre lui et Sherlock. Ça avait été bien, être assis là, face-à-face et si proches qu'il pouvait ressentir toute la chaleur de Sherlock. Maintenant il y avait de l'air tiède et vide appuyant froidement sur le corps de John.

Il était tenté de dire à Sherlock de demander à Mycroft l'enregistrement des caméras de sécurité, mais il pouvait sentir que ça tomberait à plat. Sherlock préférerait probablement attendre que Lestrade en arrive là plutôt que de suggérer que son frère pourrait être utile.

Sherlock était déjà parti, perdu dans sa propre tête avec des yeux vides et fixes, et John se mit doucement sur pieds, emmenant les mugs et s'occupant dans la cuisine. Le temps qu'il ait lavé la vaisselle et risque un autre coup d'œil vers Sherlock, il réalisa que ces mains étaient tombées, reposant les paumes à plat sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Encore mieux, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était devenue régulière alors que son corps passait outre son esprit. Sherlock serait furieux à ce sujet quand il se réveillerait, mais John pouvait seulement être reconnaissant.

Cependant, cela le laissait piégé, réticent à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déranger Sherlock dans sa sieste impromptue, et il se retrouva à chercher autour de lui de l'inspiration dans la cuisine. D'ici peu, ses yeux tombèrent sur le dossier médical de Sherlock, et il hésita seulement un moment avant de tirer doucement une chaise de la table et de s'installer dessus.

Une partie de lui se sentait un peu coupable alors qu'il rapprochait les papiers, comme s'il devrait faire ça pendant que Sherlock était réveillé et conscient, mais il avait donné la permission à John.

Les pages défilèrent sous ses doigts alors qu'il trouvait l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. La pneumonie apparaissait être la dernière maladie digne d'une note, et ensuite la liasse de dossiers prenait une perspective résolument différente. Le centre se déplaçait du corps et évoluait sur le mélange de personnalité et de comportement.

Sherlock avait onze ans quand il vit pour la première fois un thérapeute comportemental, trop jeune pour une évaluation complète, et alors que John examinait les notes il ne put rien voir qui puisse strictement être listé comme un symptôme. Il n'y avait aucune consistance. A chaque séance l'évaluateur listait un ensemble différent de problèmes potentiels, comme s'ils essayaient de faire rentrer Sherlock dans la bonne boîte, et à chaque fois le diagnostique suggéré changeait. Parfois Sherlock était simplement placé à différents points de l'échelle d'Asperger, mais alors qu'il avançait dans l'adolescence les conclusions devinrent plus sombres, descendant davantage vers des troubles de la personnalité antisociale et la psychopathie.

Les notes devinrent plus affolées et alarmistes, mais les contradictions continuèrent toujours. Les divers professionnels ne semblaient jamais capables de se mettre d'accord avec les autres. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle aucun vrai diagnostique ne fut jamais établi. Ils n'avaient simplement pas pu se décider, et Sherlock avait choisi celui qu'il préférait.

Sauf que, eh bien, John n'était pas psychologue, mais depuis le début il n'y avait qu'une tendance, et c'était l'intelligence de Sherlock. Ils faisaient tous des commentaires dessus, chacun des professionnels qu'il rencontrait, et de plus en plus ils l'utilisaient comme une pauvre béquille pour soutenir leurs diagnostiques. Ils citaient le lien fragile entre un QI élevé et le désordre de la personnalité trop souvent pour le confort, et pendant tout ce temps c'était presque comme si Sherlock ne faisait que – s'amuser ?

John n'était même pas certain de ce qui lui donnait cette impression, l'inconsistance, peut-être, mais c'était presque comme si Sherlock allait à chaque nouveau praticien avec un diagnostique pré-choisi et les dirigeait dans cette direction. Enfant il attira l'attention sur son isolation et une aversion du changement, ainsi qu'un éventail d'autres facteurs, mais durant son adolescence cela devint plus sombre et plus vindicatif. Malveillant, et oui, arrogant.

Il soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme endormi sur le sofa. Cela ne le surprendrait vraiment pas si Sherlock l'avait fait pour se divertir, pourtant il arrêta d'aller voir qui que ce soit juste après qu'il ait eu dix-sept ans. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait, ou peut-être qu'il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait convaincre les autres d'un trouble de la personnalité de son choix sans fournir les papiers justificatifs. Dans tous les cas, au moins John avait maintenant des preuves solides que, bien que Sherlock ait passé bien trop de temps avec une variété de psychologues, il n'avait pas de diagnostique concret.

D'après John, il était juste Sherlock. Différent, oui, mais loin d'être aussi alarmant que le label auto-appliqué de 'sociopathe' l'impliquerait. Sherlock utilisait ce mot comme tactique effrayante, quelque chose pour garder le reste du monde à distance respectable. Cela fonctionnait, bien sûr, ou avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que John voie à travers.

Tournant la page suivante, John s'arrêta, ses lèvres se pressant fortement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'un autre formulaire d'admission à l'hôpital apparaissait progressivement devant ses yeux. Il semblait que les évaluations étaient terminées, et qu'une autre partie, bien plus destructrice de la vie de Sherlock commençait.

Il avait dix-neuf ans, et les notes parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Abus de stupéfiants. L'examen hématologique était suffisant pour faire grimacer John, et il marmonna une injure alors que l'image de Sherlock, plus jeune, tellement plus vulnérable que l'homme assuré qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui venait au premier plan de sa vision. Le séjour à l'hôpital avait été bref, culminant avec Sherlock signant sa décharge contre l'avis médical.

Ce qui suivait après fut un mélange de rapports, espacés à travers les années. Certains étaient de la désintox, et John y sentit distinctement la main de Mycroft. Il pouvait imaginer le rejet réflexe de Sherlock de ses efforts. Non, il était le genre de personne qui avait besoin d'auto-motivation pour briser une habitude. C'était précisément ce que Lestrade lui avait donné. Vraiment, il devrait lui payer un verre, non, un putain de vignoble entier pour ça : _Merci d'avoir sauvé cet homme de lui-même._

Mais John n'était pas arrivé à ce point, pas encore, ce moment de vie où Sherlock avait en fait arrêté de se shooter et resté clean (ou il l'espérait). Il était encore plongé dans le flux sans fin d'informations, les notes sur la malnutrition, l'inquiétude sur le cœur et la santé générale de Sherlock. Il se tuait lentement, et John pouvait tout voir se dérouler devant lui d'une manière qui fit se fermer hermétiquement sa gorge.

La feuille tourna sous le bout de ses doigts insensibles, et le sang de John se transforma sans discontinuer en glace dans ses veines. Au premier coup d'œil, ce rapport ressemblait à tous les autres : une autre erreur, un planage mal calculé, mais il y avait une chose différente. Cette fois, l'équipe avait vu quelque chose de plus. Peut-être qu'il y avait des indices dans le comportement de Sherlock cette fois, ou quelque chose d'autre qui n'avait pas été enregistré dans le dossier, mais les notes du docteur enregistraient la simple conclusion qu'ils avaient atteinte.

Ce qui avait été un abus continu du corps humain – un déclin s'arrêtant et redémarrant d'une vie gâchée – était devenu quelque chose d'autre, et montra à John une toute nouvelle facette de l'existence de Sherlock.

_'Tentative de suicide par overdose délibérée de narcotiques.'_

La respiration de John s'étrangla dans sa gorge, aussi tranchante que du verre brisé alors que la vérité coulait dans son esprit comme du goudron.

Sherlock – _son_ Sherlock – avait essayé de se tuer.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! *part en courant***


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Avertissements : Discussion de toxicomanie et de tentative de suicide dans la passé._**

_Note de l'Auteur : Je suis un peu en retard pour répondre aux reviews, mais je vais m'y mettre ce soir. Merci à tous pour vos réflexions, votre soutien, encouragement, kudos, favoris et tout ça. C'est génial de les avoir._

_Le meilleur endroit pour me trouver est toujours tumblr pointcom / blog/beautiful (enlevez les espaces !)_

_Avec beaucoup d'amour !_

_B xxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Merci pour tous les messages, favoris, suivis etc. Vous êtes géniaux. Et bienvenue à tous les petits nouveaux qui sont arrivés en cours de route ! J'espère que vous resterez tous avec nous pour la suite de ce voyage ! ;)**

* * *

**To Light Another's Path : Chapitre Onze**

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, Sherlock sut que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de s'endormir, pas quand il y avait un meurtre à résoudre, mais il semblait que son corps avait d'autres idées. Cependant, après le bref éclair d'irritation à sa propre faiblesse, il commença à réaliser que davantage n'allait pas que du simple temps perdu.

L'appartement semblait différent. Quand il avait fermé les yeux, il avait été chaud et sécurisant, rempli de la présence réconfortante de John. Il y avait eu des contacts persistants et des choses inexprimées, des choses qui orbitaient sur la périphérie des méditations de Sherlock sur l'affaire et n'empiétaient pas, mais le fascinaient malgré tout – une dangereuse ligne sur laquelle marcher.

John était-il parti ? Non. Sherlock pouvait toujours le ressentir. Pourtant la sensation de chaude lumière du soleil avait été éclipsée, devenant froide et sombre, et l'estomac de Sherlock se serra avec une anticipation inconfortable alors qu'il soulevait ses cils et tournait la tête.

John se tenait à la fenêtre, faisant se tourner Sherlock inconfortablement pour bien le voir, obtus sous cet angle. Son poids penchait contre le mur, pas confortablement, mais comme si c'était la seule chose le tenant debout, et le mug dans sa main vibrait légèrement : le retour du tremblement un signe de détresse évident.

Peut-être qu'une autre personne serait désorientée par le changement, mais Sherlock était surtout lui-même. Il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas dans son assiette et gêné par la sieste sur le sofa, mais il n'était pas un idiot. John avait lu son dossier médical pendant qu'il dormait, et cela signifiait qu'il marinait dans la confusion, l'inquiétude et une myriade d'autres sentiments depuis une période de temps non spécifiée pendant que Sherlock dormait, inconscient.

Doucement, il se redressa, réprimant une grimace alors que sa nuque se plaignait. John l'avait entendu bien sûr, c'était obligé. Le sofa était un traître bruyant, soupirant son soulagement alors que son poids se déplaçait. Pourtant John ne se retourna pas ni ne prononça un mot. Il continua simplement à fixer Baker Street, son thé se refroidissant régulièrement dans sa main.

C'était un homme différent, de certaines façons. Toujours John, toujours une énigme – mais Sherlock était intéressé de réaliser qu'il préférait largement l'autre John – celui qui était passé de meilleur ami, constante présence, boussole morale à quelqu'un qui attrapait le poignet de Sherlock sans réfléchir, qui le regardait comme s'il pouvait vaguement comprendre, qui souriait comme si Sherlock était juste un genre différent et meilleur de normal, plutôt qu'une anomalie.

"Tu avais vingt-sept ans." John formula le fait comme si c'était la pierre de fondation la plus importante du monde, coupée d'un marbre noir et brillant d'accusation. "Vingt-sept ans, et tu as essayé de te tuer."

Bien sûr, John se concentrerait là-dessus. Pas le problème de lui jouant avec les psychiatres, qui le méritaient tous pour avoir été aussi incompétents. Pas même la longue route d'interruption et de reprise périodiques de dépendance qui taillait son sentier à travers sa jeune vie adulte. Il se concentrait sur ce point – qui n'était même pas un terminus. Ce n'était pas là que la toxicomanie finissait, c'était juste l'ornière la plus profonde du chemin. Celle qui avait secoué tous les essieux de Sherlock et l'avait presque supprimé pour de bon.

"Oui."

John aspira son souffle, et Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les doigts de cette main gauche convulser autour du mug. Il voyait la rigidité des épaules et de la colonne vertébrale sous un pull gris : sombre comme l'humeur de John. Sherlock voulait tendre la main et le toucher, passer sa paume le long de la colonne du dos de John et enrouler des doigts réconfortants à l'arrière de son cou. Ressentir la chaleur de John, parce qu'avec chaque seconde qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus froid. Pas de fièvre, mais de la peur incertaine et gyroscopique que c'était là que John mettait fin à tout.

La main droite de John se tendit vers le haut, traînant sur son propre visage comme s'il essayait d'effacer l'existence de cette journée entière en frottant – comme s'il essayait de désapprendre quelque chose – mais c'était en vain. Sherlock voyait seulement son profil, les lignes avivées gravées au coin de ses yeux : des lignes de sourire retirées, maintenant abandonnées. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la tension de la mâchoire de John et la position de ses épaules, surveillant la rupture.

Pourtant elle ne vint jamais. John ne fit pas volte-face pour s'éloigner. Il n'y eut pas de claquement de portes ou de bruits de pas précipités alors qu'il partait simplement, comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. A la place, John s'appuya plus fort contre le mur, et Sherlock fut laissé perché sur le sofa, se sentant comme si quelqu'un avait évidé ses entrailles et l'avait laissé creux.

"Pourquoi ?" John regarda par-dessus son épaule, et Sherlock grimaça en voyant ces yeux bleus avoir l'air si perdus. Il y avait une faible rougeur autour de ses paupières, bien que Sherlock hésitât à en déduire que John aurait versé une larme là-dessus – quelque chose qui était arrivé loin dans le passé, bien avant que John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sachent que l'autre existait. "J'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi, parce que je ne comprends pas."

Direct, bien sûr. N'était-ce pas la manière de John ? Il n'était pas homme à ruser et manipuler. Il appréciait les choses simples, et donc il l'expliquait clairement à Sherlock. Pourtant ce n'était pas une requête pour partager l'information, non plus, c'était presque un ordre. _Dis-moi parce que je dois savoir._

Sherlock se leva de son siège, s'approchant prudemment de John. L'homme ne bougea pas ni n'essaya de maintenir la distance entre eux, il inclina simplement la tête vers le haut, maintenant bravement le contact visuel comme s'il avait peur de détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sherlock pouvait faire, pas pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas fixer John dans les yeux et le dire, bien qu'il soit incertain de pourquoi. A la place il se pencha contre le mur sur le côté opposé de la fenêtre, lui et John séparés par la largeur du verre et la large étendue de Baker Street au-delà.

Il était facile de se rappeler ce souvenir, toujours non supprimé. Il présumait que d'autres personnes, si elles avaient la capacité, effaceraient délibérément leurs traces, mais Sherlock s'était souvenu. C'était important. Pas une expérience à ce moment-là – pas un effort de voir ce qu'on ressentait en mourant (pas bien) – mais ensuite il pouvait faire comme si ça l'était, en tout cas pour lui-même.

Mais pas pour John. Il était tentant d'en faire peu de cas, intelligemment opaque, mais John pouvait être perspicace à tous les mauvais moments, comme il l'avait prouvé durant les derniers jours. Donc, la vérité, alors. Toute la vérité.

"C'était une convergence d'influences," dit-il, parlant au verre, aux piétons fantomatiques se hâtant çà et là dans leurs existences chargées et dénuées de sens en bas. "Un nombre de choses s'entassant en même temps, et le monde – mon monde – est allé de travers."

"Quelles choses ?"

Clairement John n'était pas intéressé par l'imprécision ou la métaphore. Non, il était toujours un docteur, toujours un soldat; il avait besoin de faits. "Lestrade m'avait isolé des scènes de crime dans un effort de me débarrasser de ma dépendance quelque temps avant. J'ai essayé, mais c'était difficile. Je n'avais rien sur quoi employer mon esprit, aucun moyen de bloquer la vaste étendue de _tout_ en trouvant une certaine concentration."

Il regarda aveuglément l'amplitude blanche de sa propre main contre le papier peint bien mutilé, essayant de respirer alors que le souvenir dérivait devant sa représentation mentale, un voile vaporeux de ténèbres. "J'étais clean depuis deux mois – Lestrade avait insisté pour trois – et ensuite mon père est mort."

John se figea un peu, une rigidité visible comme le permafrost bloquant ses muscles. Sherlock pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner, le renvoi à toute mention précédente du père de Sherlock avec la conclusion que d'une certaine façon sa disparition avait été suffisamment traumatisante pour que Sherlock tente de le suivre.

"Faux," murmura Sherlock avant que John puisse formuler une question. "Tu penses que j'ai sombré dans un profond chagrin ou une autre folie ridicule, et tu as tort. Mon père était un homme brillant, mais il était mesquin, cruel, et loin d'être fier de moi. Nous nous parlions à peine, et quand nous le faisions c'était une diatribe à sens unique de déception."

Il serra la mâchoire, se rappelant encore de toutes ces horribles fois blessantes. Rien d'aussi direct qu'une maltraitance nette. Ça, d'une certaine manière, aurait été plus facile. Non, c'était plus subtile, plus émotionnel. Enfant, Sherlock avait vénéré son père, s'était efforcé d'être d'une certaine façon merveilleux à ses yeux, et tout avait été un échec. Son père s'était assuré qu'il le sache, même alors qu'il s'éloignait de la vie.

"Je fus poussé vers son lit de mort par Mycroft et Maman. Ils pensaient bien faire, je suppose, mais la mort n'est pas le grand purifiant que tout le monde croit. Sa proximité ne change pas les gens; elle ne les rend pas vertueux. Mon père a gaspillé son dernier souffle à me rappeler pourquoi je le haïssais et, plus important encore, pourquoi il me haïssait. C'était –"

Insoutenable, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à John. Ça avait l'air égoïste, d'une certaine façon. Son père était mort et, plutôt que du chagrin et du deuil, l'esprit de Sherlock avait été consumé par la douleur de ne jamais être à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Mycroft avait mentionné les 'mauvais jours' seulement hier matin, mais pour Sherlock, il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup de bons en ce qui concernait son père.

Le dernier souhait de son père avait été de causer de la douleur, et Sherlock fut la cible.

"Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase," dit-il, ravalant un nœud dans sa gorge. "Il n'y avait pas d'affaires pour m'occuper, et personne pour me rappeler que tout ce que mon père avait dit était –" Il haussa les épaules. "Sans importance, même si c'était vrai. Je n'ai pas bien réagi. Maman et Mycroft étaient occupés avec son enterrement. J'ai attendu après, bien sûr. J'aurais aimé voler la vedette du vieil homme, mais ça ne serait pas juste pour Maman. Dix jours plus tard je mettais ma drogue de prédilection à son usage plus mortel."

"Qui –" John fit une pause, s'éclaircissant la gorge autour de sa voix brisée alors qu'il s'humidifiait les lèvres. "Qui t'a trouvé ?"

"Lestrade et son tout nouveau sergent, que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant." Sherlock savait que son sourire était sombre. "Donovan ne m'a jamais apprécié depuis. Ils ont pensé que c'était une overdose standard, tout le monde l'a pensé au début, mais Mycroft a posé la bonne question au bon moment et découvert la vérité. Il a toujours été fâcheusement bon à ça."

"Question ?" demanda John, son visage magnifiquement expressif bloqué dans certaines des lignes les plus tristes que Sherlock ait vu durant leur temps ensemble.

"Il a demandé ce que père m'avait dit. Des semaines trop tard, bien sûr, mais il a demandé malgré tout." Sherlock chancela plus près du mur, appuyant son poids davantage dessus. Ses genoux semblaient trop faibles pour le maintenir droit, son corps épuisé bien que venant juste de s'éveiller du sommeil. "Mycroft n'a jamais souffert du dédain de père. Il était intelligent sans être étrange. Ne connaissait pas la signification de l'imprudence, et pouvait agir comme un humain relativement normal quand c'était nécessaire. C'était un enfant satisfaisant, et cela semblait suffisant. Je voulais être davantage, et pourtant ne pouvais jamais être à moitié autant aux yeux de mon père."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, considérant son explication. Même maintenant, des années plus tard et parlant d'un homme depuis longtemps devenu du calcium dans son cercueil affaissé, il ressentait le besoin d'être clair. "Ce n'était pas juste les paroles de mon père qui m'y ont poussé. Je m'étais généralement distancé des gens, estimant les opinions extérieures sans importance pour moi, mais –" Il fit un geste d'une manière futile. "Tu m'as vu ennuyé. Tu sais comment je peux être. A l'époque j'étais pareil mais – plus silencieux."

"Pas de tir dans les murs ?" demanda John, et il y avait une lueur de quelque chose là – de l'humour forcé – qui fit s'ourler les lèvres de Sherlock sur leurs bords.

"Pas de pistolet," signala-t-il, son visage devenant à nouveau sérieux. "Mais non, pas de tir dans les murs. Pas de drogues non plus, ce vers quoi je me tournais habituellement quand l'envie me prenait. C'était juste sombre, et froid, et cinglant. Il était facile de se perdre et je – j'en avais eu assez." Il haussa les épaules, se détournant pour regarder les voitures passant en bas. C'était plus facile que de regarder le visage de John. Son expression semblait si blessée, comme si cet aspect-là de l'histoire de Sherlock l'avait entièrement pris de court. Cela servait seulement à souligner le peu qu'ils connaissaient de l'autre avant que leurs vies ne soient entrées en collision si profondément.

John bougea soudainement, et pendant une brève seconde le cœur de Sherlock se serra fort de peur. Ça y était. John avait atteint son point de rupture. Sherlock avait finalement découvert ce que cela prenait pour éloigner John Watson de ses côtés.

Pourtant John s'avança vers lui, ne s'éloigna pas, et Sherlock se raidit involontairement alors que les bras de John s'enroulaient autour de lui, des bandes jumelles et fortes d'os et de muscle se repliant autour du corps de Sherlock. Pas pour capturer ou exiger, mais juste là, fiables et indéfectibles : John prouvant à Sherlock encore une fois que le détective consultant ne savait pas tout.

John le serrait dans ses bras, en fait le serrait dans ses bras d'une manière légèrement désespérée, et Sherlock se demanda brièvement qui c'était censé réconforter, lui ou John. La surprise le rendit maladroit, mais ses bras glissèrent graduellement autour des omoplates de John, ses doigts caressant un doux rythme le long du dos de John. Ce n'était pas sexuel, bien que le potentiel soit là. C'était à propos d'autre chose – le choc et l'amitié, la douleur et la guérison – comme si John s'excusait en quelque sorte de ce que Sherlock avait connu.

"Espèce d'andouille," murmura John doucement, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de Sherlock, le mouvement de ses lèvres détectable à travers le coton fin. "Espèce de fichue andouille. J'aurais dû deviner quelque chose comme ça après toute la pagaille avec le chauffeur de taxi, mais je ne pensais pas –"

"Le chauffeur de taxi était différent," coupa Sherlock, reculant pour pouvoir enfin croiser le regard de John. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à y voir. Ceux de Maman et de Mycroft avaient tous deux contenu le même genre de peur résignée quand ils avaient appris, comme s'ils avaient attendu ça depuis le début. Les yeux de John étaient à la place intenses, examinant Sherlock comme s'il pouvait arracher une réponse à toutes ses questions uniquement à partir de son visage. John, réalisa Sherlock, semblait plus compréhensif que n'importe qui d'autre ne l'avait jamais été, comme si peut-être il connaissait quelque chose du même genre de sentiment, ces ténèbres se repliant vers l'intérieur qui effaçaient tout jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'on puisse entendre soit sa propre haine.

"Tu allais prendre cette pilule. J'étais là. J'ai vu." Les bras de John se serrèrent de manière significative, comme défiant Sherlock de dire autre chose.

"C'était la bonne," répondit Sherlock avec une forte sorte de confiance. Il n'avait jamais pu le prouver, bien sûr, mais il était encore sûr, même maintenant. "Et il s'agissait d'avoir raison – et d'un chauffeur de taxi sacrément atroce, mais plutôt convaincant." Il soupira, se demandant si peut-être il devrait s'éloigner de John, mais l'étreinte était bien trop confortable : de la sympathie pas de la pitié, de la compréhension pas de la peur, et l'odeur de John ne servait qu'à l'ancrer davantage dans le réconfort sincère qu'était Baker Street et le foyer.

Il se permit de se détendre un peu plus, reposant sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de John alors qu'il fixait aveuglément l'extérieur de la fenêtre, son regard levé vers l'horizon encombré plutôt que le trottoir en bas. Il n'aurait jamais parlé à John de ce jour-là de son plein gré : de l'heure où il avait enfin rempli la seringue et poussé la mort dans ses veines, pleinement conscient de son choix.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler l'impact : pas une lente infiltration, ça ne l'était jamais. Quand il voulait planer, sa quête était implacable. Pourtant c'était comme être renversé par un train rapide, atroce. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la première palpitation devenant une dysfonction, changeant en une arythmie alors que son cœur lâchait. La manière dont le sang dans ses veines avait fait mal, plus un fort courant mais une confusion de remous traînée en tout sens incorrectement alors que le muscle qui dictait sa vie se tétanisait. Il pouvait toujours l'évoquer, dans ce dernier instant avant que les ténèbres n'aient pris possession de lui, la manière dont le battement s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il y avait eu le silence.

Logiquement, il savait que Lestrade devait déjà être là, s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir de l'ancienne résidence de Sherlock. Peut-être même à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, un ange gardien involontaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre visite ce jour-là – n'avait pas de but réel pour être là et n'avait pas averti Sherlock de son intention. Il s'était simplement matérialisé et avait forcé un cœur réticent à battre pendant que l'ambulance était appelée. Il avait été énergique, désespéré, deux côtes fêlées qui avaient fait mal pendant des semaines une fois que Sherlock avait à nouveau découvert le monde.

Il y avait eu du ressentiment, bien sûr. L'échec était embarrassant, indépendamment de la situation, et Sherlock n'avait pas apprécié que son grand effort soit contrecarré. Même maintenant que le point le plus bas était depuis longtemps disparu, sa fierté fourmillait d'une manière perverse à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant d'être vivant, poursuivant des criminels et résolvant des puzzles avec John à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son léger mécontentement au fait d'avoir été déjoué.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda John doucement, ses bras se desserrant pour libérer Sherlock. Des mains chaudes glissèrent le long du coton lisse des manches de sa chemise, les doigts de John prenant en coupe les coudes nus et caressant le long des avant-bras de Sherlock avant de saisir ses mains. John ne réalisait probablement pas qu'il le faisait, mais Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le contraste de leur peau, doux bronzage miel – Afghanistan décoloré – et un albâtre sans marques – pâleur de l'Angleterre. "Après, je veux dire. T'es-tu fait aider ?"

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le visage de John avant de hocher la tête en direction du dossier. "Tout est là-dedans. Mycroft ne l'aura pas omis."

John examina le tas de papiers sur la table, les couvertures closes et anodines. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui suggérait qu'il regardait un serpent venimeux, plutôt qu'une simple pile de pulpe de bois et d'encre.

"Je préférerais l'entendre de toi," répondit enfin John, croisant le regard de Sherlock avec des yeux confiants. "Je sais que tu t'es appelé une source peu fiable mais –" Il haussa les épaules, s'humidifiant les lèvres avant de pousser Sherlock en arrière vers le sofa, s'enfonçant dedans comme s'il était épuisé et tirant Sherlock vers le bas pour se percher près de lui, une jambe remontée sous son corps et à demi-tourné pour faire face à John. "Je n'ai juste pas besoin de lire sur une page, c'est tout."

Sherlock cligna des yeux alors que les mains de John le libéraient, laissant ses poignets se sentir froid, laids et exposés. La chaleur vibrante du toucher de John lui manquait, mais il garda ça pour lui alors qu'il serrait les lèvres et haussait les épaules. "Les docteurs étaient incertains. Certains suspectaient une dépression causée par la toxicomanie affectant la chimie de mon cerveau, d'autres ont décidé que c'était le chagrin faisant plonger des niveaux de sérotonine génétiquement bas dans un abîme." Il souleva une épaule d'un air impuissant. Au final le pourquoi n'avait pas eu d'importance, pas même pour lui.

"J'ai vu un thérapeute à l'instruction de Mycroft, qui était encore plus inutile que la tienne. Je suis retourné aux drogues –" Il leva les yeux à la brusque inhalation de John, sachant que son propre sourire était sombre et un peu dangereux. "Pendant un moment, en tout cas. Environ neuf mois de plus, je pense." Il fallait l'admettre, il y avait un peu d'incertitude dans sa propre tête à ce moment-là à propos de la chronologie précise. "Juste pour prouver que je pouvais. Pour prouver à tout le monde que, indépendamment de tous leurs efforts, j'étais encore celui au contrôle de ma vie."

"Il y a de meilleurs façons de faire ça, tu sais."

"Comme s'engager dans l'armée ?" demanda Sherlock, mais sans aucun venin. Cela l'irritait, parfois, le lustre de mensonges que les gens mettaient sur leurs actions. Ils disaient qu'ils le faisaient pour la Reine et la Patrie, pour la justice, la vérité, l'honneur... mais au fond, chaque décision faite était un exercice de contrôle. _C'est ma vie à vivre. Ma vie à finir si je choisis de le faire..._ Il semblait être la seule personne qui n'essayait pas de se tromper lui-même à cet égard.

John soupira, frottant ses doigts sur son front. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir clean après ça ? Tu – tu es clean, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sans intérêt." Sherlock s'affala en arrière sur le sofa, sa nuque reposant contre l'accoudoir du canapé. "Tu connais la réponse à ça, la seconde partie en tout cas. Le premier morceau aussi, si tu y réfléchis."

"Sherlock..." John n'était clairement pas d'humeur pour des déductions. Son front était plissé en un froncement, probablement encore juste du bon côté d'inquiet, plutôt qu'en colère, mais Sherlock était assez intelligent pour ne pas forcer sa chance.

"J'ai arrêté parce que je le voulais, parce que finalement Lestrade est devenu suffisamment fiable dans les forces de police pour avoir des crimes honnêtement intéressants – et je pouvais aider, si je me tenais bien. Quant à être clean maintenant, tu sais que les drogués ne sont jamais guéris, John. Ils ne se réveillent pas pour réaliser qu'ils ne seront jamais tentés à nouveau."

"Je demande si tu as cédé depuis," dit doucement John. "Il y a une différence entre être tenté et vraiment en prendre. Tu le sais."

Sherlock soupira, fixant son regard sur le plafond alors qu'il se souvenait. A nouveau il était tentant d'être ambigu, parce qu'au fond, de telles choses n'étaient pas les affaires de John. Cependant, même alors que cette pensée déferlait sur l'esprit de Sherlock, il réalisa à quel point elle était injuste. John ne demandait pas parce qu'il était fouineur ou dirigeant. Il voulait une assurance. Il voulait savoir si sa confiance – et c'était de la confiance, pour vivre avec quelqu'un comme Sherlock – n'avait pas été mal placée.

"Non, John. Malgré les suspicions occasionnelles de tout le monde du contraire, je ne me pique pas derrière ton dos. Je n'ai rien pris de cette nature depuis presque quatre ans. Bien que je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre soit incliné à le croire."

Pendant une minute, il vit le combat sur le visage de John. Il voulait avoir foi en Sherlock, cela était apparent, mais aucun doute qu'il pensait à la paranoïa de Mycroft, et aux actions de Lestrade durant cette fausse descente de drogues qui s'était produite durant leur première nuit ensemble. Le DI avait donné l'impression d'un problème bien plus récent, quelque chose qui avait dérouté Sherlock pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne se demande si peut-être Lestrade avait été en train de tester John, le poussant pour voir s'il savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

Un test que John avait à l'évidence réussi haut la main, puisqu'il était encore là.

"Je te crois," dit finalement John avec un sourire fragile. "Tout comme je crois que si jamais tu te sens comme à cette époque-là, tu me le diras. N'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock ferma les yeux, laissant la question déferler sur lui alors qu'il lui donnait une considération prudente. L'idée d'en parler à quiconque, Maman, Mycroft ou même le distant orbitant Lestrade avait été incompréhensible pour lui il y avait toutes ces années. Pourtant maintenant John était assis là et lui demandait sa foi. La confiance marchait dans les deux sens, et tout comme John croyait en Sherlock, elle devait être retournée. Il devait espérer que s'il se retrouvait un jour là-bas, alors John agirait dans son intérêt, quoi qu'il puisse être.

"Cela n'est plus arrivé," signala-t-il, ouvrant les yeux pour voir la réaction de John. Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à observer. Il continua simplement à regarder Sherlock, les mains imbriquées nettement sur ses genoux comme s'il essayait de se garder sous un contrôle serré. "Pas de la même façon. Risquer ma vie n'est pas la même chose que délibérément tenter de l'achever." Il soupira avant de lutter pour se redresser à nouveau, rencontrant les yeux de John pendant un moment avant de faire un hochement de tête. "Mais si c'est le cas, je te le dirai."

Les épaules de John se détendirent, la ligne dure et droite de leur maintien devenant plus douce, plus ronde alors qu'il relâchait une expiration. Sa mâchoire bougea, comme s'il y avait encore une douzaine de mots inexprimés faisant la queue sur sa langue, mais au final, tout ce qui sortit fut un "Merci, Sherlock." d'une voix rauque.

"La même chose vaut pour toi. Si tu – je veux dire –" Sherlock jura intérieurement. Qu'il puisse s'exprimer aussi clairement au sujet d'un meurtre et faire une telle pagaille de tout le reste était une source de frustration sans fin. "Dis-le-moi, si tu as besoin. Toujours."

Maintenant le sourire de John était plus fort et plus sincère, clairement d'une certaine façon amusé par l'évidente ineptie de Sherlock pour quoi que ce soit appartenant vaguement à du sentiment. "Je le ferai, merci. Pour ça, et de m'avoir dit ce qui était arrivé."

Sherlock le regarda se lever, tirant une ligne sous la conversation avec chaque mouvement de son corps alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ramassant le dossier médical par un coin comme si c'était une des infâmes expériences de Sherlock et le redéposant sur l'étagère. "Je fais le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Sherlock fit un son rauque d'indifférence, regardant John avec des yeux plissés. D'une certaine façon il avait l'impression que le problème n'était pas entièrement terminé. Il avait dit à John tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inconfortable persistant encore dans l'air, quelque chose que les gens normaux sauraient probablement gérer, mais que Sherlock pouvait seulement observer.

"Bien, si tu n'as pas de préférence alors je ferai juste ce que je veux et m'attendrai à ce que tu le manges," avertit John, observant le contenu du frigo et faisant un geste vers la table basse avec sa main. "Un texto est arrivé pendant que tu étais encore endormi, au fait."

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, remarquant les aiguilles planant sur deux heures de l'après-midi. Il y avait eu largement assez de temps pour que Molly obtienne des résultats à ses tests, et un rapide tapotage de son téléphone confirma sa suspicion à propos de l'expéditeur.

**Le sang est revenu une correspondance pour Sophie Lattimer. J'espère que c'était ce que vous vouliez ! Mol xxx**

Donc, le sang de Mlle Lattimer avait fini sur l'intérieur de la chaussure de Gareth Winters. Des suppositions seraient tellement faciles à ce moment, mais tout ce qui pouvait précisément être déduit était qu'il avait été en sa présence quand elle saignait. Une gouttelette sanguine ne faisait pas un meurtre.

Malgré tout, c'était le travail de la police de vraiment construire une affaire irréfutable. Tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire était de leur indiquer la bonne direction. Winters avait tué Lattimer. C'était écrit sur toutes les conclusions de la victime, et aucun doute que les experts médico-légaux le corroboreraient une fois que les idiots dans les labos trouveraient le temps de faire les analyses.

Une assiette poussa son bras, et il jeta un coup d'œil au sandwich franchement monstrueux que John lui offrait. Le pain était une simple pensée après coup en contraste avec la garniture, et il plissa les yeux dessus.

"Pas de tomates," soupira John. "Et plus de jambon que de laitue. Les légumes ne sont pas vénéneux. En tout cas pas ceux qu'ils vendent au Tesco. Allons, quelques bouchées seraient mieux que rien." Il abandonna l'assiette, ensuite s'installa dans le fauteuil, attaquant son propre déjeuner avec enthousiasme alors qu'il zappait sur les infos.

Sherlock s'accorda un moment pour inspecter l'intérieur de son sandwich, mais l'odeur du jambon en tranches épaisses et de beurre crémeux firent un détour autour de son cynisme et allèrent droit à son estomac, qui laissa sortir un doux grognement d'approbation. Merveilleux. Quelques repas régulièrement espacés et son corps commençait à se rappeler qu'il avait un droit de vote si oui ou non de la nourriture était consommée.

Il prit une bouchée, ses pensées passant toujours rapidement sur les meurtres avant que la bannière rouge de la BBC attire son attention.

"C'est aux infos," murmura John, augmentant le volume.

"Dimanche. C'est une journée pauvre en nouvelles," répondit Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une photo de Sophie Lattimer apparaissait à l'écran. Elle avait quelques années d'après son allure, mais c'était la bague de fiançailles brillant à son doigt, presque hors du cadre, qui fit réfléchir Sherlock. Un article moderne, pas classique. Un design inhabituel, peut-être fait sur commande. Très cher. Cela faisait une déclaration, pas seulement à propos de la femme qui était prise, mais à propos de l'homme qui avait posé sa revendication apparente : assuré, impliqué dans l'esthétique, impitoyable.

Rapidement il saisit son téléphone, tapant un message à Lestrade.

**L'ex-fiancé pourrait mériter une investigation. Aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez trouvé à l'appartement de Winters. - SH**

"T'as vu quelque chose ?" demanda John, faisant un geste vers la télé avant que le présentateur ne change de sujet. "On aurait pensé qu'ils auraient utilisé une photo plus récente."

"Pas nécessairement. La famille aurait fourni l'image d'avant sa séparation, et les médias feront leur choix avec soin pour souligner sa victimisation." Sherlock lécha du beurre de son pouce avant de continuer. "Cependant, la bague de fiançailles est intéressante. Pas du tout le style de Winters, et sensiblement en dehors de ses possibilités même s'il avait essayé de l'escroquer avec un mariage. Cela suggère une autre connexion à explorer pour la police."

"Le mariage n'est pas une escroquerie," bafouilla John, prenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich alors que Sherlock lui jetait un regard noir. "Quoi ? Ça ne l'est pas."

"Si ça l'est. Le concept d'égalité et de partage, de deux moitiés faisant un entier est une invention moderne, datant d'aussi peu qu'une poignée de décennies. Pendant des siècles avant ça, c'était simplement une autre forme d'esclavage." Sherlock foudroya son téléphone du regard, souhaitant ardemment que Lestrade le texte en retour avant de mordre d'un air bougon dans son sandwich et de mâcher avant d'avaler. "Les clôtures à piquets blancs et la félicité domestique n'entrent pas là-dedans. On n'a pas besoin d'alliances et d'un certificat pour ça."

Le carillon de son téléphone le fit se précipiter dessus, et il souffla d'incrédulité alors qu'il lisait le message.

**Ex-fiancé ? Quel appartement ? Toutes les informations que nous avons disent qu'il vivait avec Lattimer. - GL**

"Idiots," siffla Sherlock, enfournant une autre bouchée du sandwich dans sa bouche et lançant le téléphone de côté. "Nous devons encore sortir."

"Non." John fit un fin sourire hypocrite et secoua la tête. "Ta sortie à la morgue ce matin était plus que suffisante. Tu dois te reposer."

"John –"

"Non, Sherlock. Je suis sérieux. Peu m'importe si je dois m'asseoir sur toi, tu ne vas nulle part ailleurs aujourd'hui." John posa son assiette de côté, donnant toute l'apparence d'avoir l'intention de mettre à exécution sa menace. Un frisson d'excitation électrique parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock alors que sa bouche s'asséchait. Est-ce que John serait aussi lourd qu'il en avait l'air ? Y avait-il encore des muscles entraînés par l'armée sous ces pulls innocents, ou s'étaient-ils amenuisés avec le temps passé à Londres ? Était-il assez fort pour arrêter Sherlock ?

Était-il assez rapide ?

"Non." La voix de John était basse d'avertissement, de même que la plus légère trace de rire, comme s'il pouvait voir que Sherlock considérait se ruer vers la porte. "Je t'ai laissé aller à la morgue ce matin, contre mon bon sens. Je suis sérieux, Sherlock, tu ne vas pas assez bien pour partir à toute allure dans toute la ville."

"Mais j'ai dormi, John. Presque trois heures de gâchées !"

"Ce n'est pas gâché, Sherlock. Ça s'appelle récupérer." Se penchant sur le fauteuil, John ramassa quelques dossiers du sol : "Écoute, tu as les rapports d'autopsie de Molly. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Si tu te sens toujours bien demain, alors nous pourrons aller où tu voudras et je ne dirai rien pour t'arrêter."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, regardant les documents tendus avec mécontentement. Comme s'ils pouvaient contenir quoi que ce soit de même vaguement utile quand il y avait le domaine inexploré de l'appartement de Winters à inspecter. Finalement il se pencha en avant, saisissant le papier de la prise de John et se penchant en arrière sur le canapé. Le sourire de John fut satisfait, mais de courte durée alors que Sherlock lui foudroyait du regard.

"Je vais lire les dossiers, manger à dîner puisque tu vas sans doute insister, et ensuite aller où il me plaît ce soir." Il permit à sa voix de tomber, devenant profonde de promesse.

"Et vraiment, John, j'_adorerais_ te voir essayer de m'arrêter."

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)**


End file.
